Family Secrets
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: When John's mother dies, he goes to live with his estranged father. It turns out to be not so bad. When he meets Randy he finds himself questioning his life. All families have secrets. What are John's family secrets, you have to read to find out. WARNING: SOFT BDSM
1. Moving

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**Title: Family Secrets  
**

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Pairing: Eventual Centon  
**

******Summary: **When John's mother dies, he goes to live with his estranged father. It turns out to be not so bad. When he meets Randy he finds himself questioning his life. All families have secrets. What are John's family secrets, you have to read to find out. WARNING: SOFT BDSM  


John Felix Anthony Cena sighed as he stepped off of the plane, he had just landed in New York from Boston. He was in New York and heading towards Hartford Connecticut where his dad lived. The last few weeks had been hard on the 21 year old.

He had lost his mom in a bad car crash, she died a day later, he had to bury and say his goodbye's to her, then he had to leave his house that he lived in with his mother, he then had to pack up and move to a different city to be with his estranged father. He grabbed his luggage and headed out. He saw a sign saying Cena and he walked over to the guy.

"Hi are you John?" the driver asked, John nodded. "My name is Alex." He said, John smiled. "Nice to meet you." John said, Alex nodded and led John out to the car.

They got to the town car and Alex took John's luggage and put it into the back. John got into the car and pulled his I-Pod out and put the earphones into his ear and he turned on some music, he wasn't happy here, he didn't want to be on his way to his dad's house. He didn't. He had hardly spent any time with his dad in years.

He knew his dad was involved with someone else, but he didn't know who, they had only spoken via email recently but John didn't really have the time for his dad, he was more focussed on his mom at the time, but this was her final wish of John, she wanted him to spend more time with his dad, to get their relationship back together, he also wanted him to find a nice man, settle down and get married, but John didn't think that was ever going to happen.

The car ride lasted over 2 hours before Alex pulled up to a HUGE house, he knew his dad was successful but he didn't think he was this successful.

"We're here Mr. Cena" Alex said, John nodded and took the headphones out of his ears and got out of the car, he yawned as he looked up at the house his dad lived in. "You can go ahead inside" Alex said John nodded and walked into the house. He looked around at the place, it was stunning.

The house had an extraordinary foyer, custom staircase, dramatically high ceilings and extraordinary details in every corner, the kitchen was nothing short of magnificent and led to a family room with fireplace and built in bookcases...a room that just creates a world of its own. As he wandered thru the home, John was totally immersed in the splendour. The stunning library with built in banquette and bookcase wall opened through French doors to enjoy the outdoor space.

Upstairs, a master suite with dramatic ceilings, master bath extraordinaire with a 200 year old imported tub blending the old with the new and doors to a balcony which enjoys views of the private outdoor space. Three additional bedrooms completed the second floor all en suite while the lower level is a treasure trove of enjoyment with theatre room, bar and billiard room, gym plus much more...

Outside, a heated pool was there plus a built in BBQ and incredible details. John was outside looking around he just couldn't imagine himself living there, he couldn't. "Hi there" someone said, John turned around and saw an older man wearing jeans, cowboy boots, a flannel shirt and a cowboy hat he had shoulder length sandy blonde hair.

"Hi" John said. "You must be John" he said stepping forward. "Yeah that's me" John said. "I am Shawn, a friend of your dads" he said, John nodded. "Where is my dad?" he asked. "He's on his way home right now. Have you been shown your room?" Shawn asked, John shook his head.

"No." he said. "Well let me show you" Shawn said, John grabbed his bags and headed up to the bedroom following Shawn. They got to the room and Shawn smiled. "This is it" he said, John looked around, the walls were white but had a grey tinge to it.

There was grey carpet and a full king size bed in the room, alone with a couch and a flat screen TV. The room also came with a walk in closet. "I'll leave you to get settled" Shawn said John nodded and sat down on the bed. He like the house enough but it wasn't home. "Hey son" John heard he looked and saw his dad standing in the doorway. John smiled sadly at him. "Come here kid" he said, John walked over to his dad and hugged him tight. Hunter held onto his son.

"It's OK son, it'll be OK." Hunter said John sighed. "I don't think so…..I Miss her" John said, "I know you do, I know. But I am here" Hunter said John sighed and pulled out of Hunter's embrace. Hunter looked at John and knew he was hurting deep inside his heart. "Come downstairs John." Hunter said, John sighed and nodded.

John walked downstairs with his dad and outside to the backyard, Shawn was there with a blonde. "You've met Shawn right?" Hunter asked. "Yeah he's your friend right?" John asked, looking up at his dad. "Uh, yeah you could say that. He's my partner John." he said.

"Business partner?" John asked, wondering what his dad was talking about. "No personal partner, Shawn is my lover. We've been involved for a year now" Hunter said John closed his eyes tight, he couldn't believe this. "OK" he said quietly, "And this is Shawn's son Adam" Hunter said, John smiled at the blonde. Adam smiled back. "He's 23" Hunter said John nodded. "OK" John said, he was so annoyed being here, he wished he was back in Boston with his mom. "We have an event to go to tonight. A gallery opening in New York" Hunter said John nodded.

"Have fun" John said, he already felt abandoned. "No John, you misunderstand me, I want you to come." Hunter said John sighed. "I just came from Boston all the way here, I don't think I am in the mood" John said. "Please, I want you to come, please." Hunter said John nodded.

"Fine, I'll come" John said, Hunter smiled. "Good. I am glad, why don't you go have a nap and I will wake you later on." Hunter said, John nodded and smiled. He headed upstairs to his room and he laid on the bed, he held onto a pillow, he couldn't handle this, he just wanted to crawl up into a ball and forget all about being in Connecticut.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Downstairs Hunter sat with Shawn and Adam. "He seems really sad" Adam commented. "He is Adam, I haven't really told you guys the real reason John is here" Hunter said.

Adam and Shawn looked at him, wondering what was going on. "What's going on Hunter?" Shawn asked. Hunter sighed deeply, "The real reason John is here is because Michelle died." Hunter said, Shawn's eyes widened.

"When?" he asked. "A few weeks ago. John was all alone in Boston, so he's here, I don't know if he is staying or what, but I want you to make him feel welcome. He's sad and heartbroken and he is grieving." Hunter said Shawn and Adam nodded.

"We'll do what we can" Shawn said Hunter smiled. He was glad he had Shawn and Adam and he knew John would need them at some point as well. "He has a lot to do, he has to enrol in college, he needs to get settled in, meet some friends, all of that." Hunter said, Adam smiled. "I can help him with that" Adam said Hunter smiled and nodded.

**THAT NIGHT**

John sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't want to go to an art gallery, he looked at himself and shook his head, he was dressed in a Black plain 2 buttons men's suit of Canali, he had on a white shirt and a black skinny tie. He looked good but John wasn't into dressing up at all.

He walked downstairs and Hunter, Shawn and Adam were down there dressed in their suits. Hunter was in his Black plain 2 buttons men's suit of Dolce & Gabbana, with his white shirt and grey tie, Shawn was in his Grey Twill 2-Buttons men's suit of Dolce & Gabbana, with his white shirt and blue and white striped tie and Adam was in his Light brown plain 1 button men's suit of Paul Smith, with his white shirt and grey tie. "Ready then?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled.

They headed out the door and got into the town car and Alex drove them into the city, John sat there looking out the window watching the scenery pass him by, he was still sad but he knew he couldn't wallow in self-pity he had to try and enjoy being with his dad.

"So are you excited to be here in Hartford?" Shawn asked John as they drove to the gallery opening in NYC. "I guess so, I mean it will give me a chance to spend some more time with dad." John said, Hunter smiled at his son he was glad John was open to spending time with him and hanging out together.

"Me too son, I am glad you're here, I wish you were here on different circumstances but I want to spend some time with you too." John smiled at him, this was the only good thing about being in Connecticut, being able to see his dad and spend some time with him.

"You're starting school soon right?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah I just have to figure out where I wanna go. I am not sure what I wanna do." John said, Adam smiled. "I can help if you like?" he asked, John smiled and nodded that sounded like a good idea.

**2 HOURS LATER**

The car pulled up outside the Gallery and they all got out and walked inside. Adam dragged John over to the bar to get a drink.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked, "I'll have a Manhattan" Adam ordered the bartender smiled and nodded. "And you?" he asked "I'll have a Cosmopolitan." John said, the bartender smiled and nodded. He made the drinks and handed them over.

"There's a lot of people here" John said. Adam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, a lot of single young men" Adam said licking his lips, John blushed at him, he wasn't used to people being so open about their sexuality. His mom always told him to wait until love before being with someone. "Let's go mingle" Adam said.

"You go ahead, I am gonna look around." John said Adam smiled at him. "Are you sure?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Of course." John said, Adam smiled and headed off to mingle with the numerous hot men in the gallery.

He walked around and smiled at the men and chatted with a few of them. "Hi there" someone said, Adam turned around and his stomach did flips, the man standing in front of him was pure sex on legs, he was tanned, he had the cutest smile, he had blonde spiky hair and stunning blue eyes, Adam could tell his body was amazing as well underneath his suit. Adam smiled at the man and the man smiled back.

"I'm Chris" the guy said. "Adam, it's nice to meet you Chris" he said, Chris smiled at him, Adam felt his knees buckle, "So are you enjoying yourself?" Chris asked, Adam smiled and took a sip of his drink, "Yeah I am, the art is amazing, among other things." Adam said gazing into Chris' eyes. Chris smirked at him, he liked this young blonde, he really did.

Meanwhile John was looking around at all the art, he saw a waiter walk by with come canapés and he took one, it was a Fresh Corn Blini with Smoked Salmon and Chive Cream. He stood around eating the food and looking at the art.

"Amazing isn't it?" someone asked him in a rough voice John turned and saw a tall, dark and handsome man with steely blue eyes that bore right through John. "Excuse me?" John asked wiping his mouth with a napkin. "The art, isn't it amazing?" the guy asked, John smiled.

"Yeah it is, the watercolours are amazing. I love this piece" John said he was amazed by it. The guy smirked. "It's nice, are you an artist?" the guy asked, John shook his head. "No, just an art lover I guess." John said, it was something his mom loved doing. "Would you like it?" the guy asked, John looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "The piece of art" the guy said roughly rolling his eyes. "I can buy it for you" the guy said, John looked at him shocked and annoyed. "Why so you can fuck me?" John asked, the guy shrugged and John shook his head and walked away, the guy grabbed his arm and John turned away.

"Get your hands off of me you asshole" John snapped. He walked away so annoyed, the last thing he wanted was to feel like a whore. He wasn't one.

He walked over to the bar and ordered another drink, Hunter looked over and saw John sculling back the drink and frowned. He walked over to him. "You OK kid?" he asked, John nodded. "Yeah I am fine, just tired." John said, Hunter nodded. "I'll make another round with some acquaintances and we can leave OK?" John nodded and smiled, anything to get out of this gallery and away from that asshole he had encountered earlier.

"Hey John." he heard he looked and saw Adam with another blonde. "Hi Adam" he said. "This is Chris." He said, making the introductions, John smiled politely at the man. "Hi nice to meet you" John said Chris smiled. "Chris." Someone said, they looked and John rolled his eyes, that guy was back.

"Adam, John I'd like you to meet my brother Randy." Chris said, now the name was put to the face in John's mind. 'Asshole' he thought. "We've met" Randy said looking directly at John as if he was the only person in the room, John rolled his eyes and ordered another drink. "You should slow down" Randy said in a commanding tone, John looked at him, 'Fuck you' John thought to himself.

"You're not my owner." John snapped at him Randy's eyes narrowed as he looked at John, he wasn't used to people not obeying his every word it was different and challenging and Randy LOVED a challenge. "Hey kids are we ready to go?" Shawn asked as he came over. "Yeah dad" Adam said. "Wanna introduce me to your friends?" Shawn asked. "OH, this is Chris Jericho and this is his brother Randy" Adam said.

"Nice to meet you both. If you'd boys would like to stay I am sure, Hunter won't mind?" Shawn asked looking from Adam to John. Adam was grinning like a fool. "No thanks, I am tired from my trip" John said. Adam looked disappointed but he understood completely.

"That's too bad" Randy said, John rolled his eyes, this guy was so annoying. "I'll meet you guys outside" John said, he excused himself and left the gallery and headed outside. He just wanted to go back to the house and climb into bed and sleep, he was exhausted.

"So can I get your number?" John groaned as he heard that voice. 'I wish you'd leave me alone!' John shouted in his head. He turned and looked at Randy, the night sky making his eyes sparkle. "No you can't." John said, Randy frowned. "Why not?" he asked. "Because you could be a serial killer," John said. Randy went to open his mouth but luckily for John, Hunter, Shawn and Adam showed up.

"Let's get home. We have a long drive" Hunter said John was so glad. He got into the car and sat there, Randy looked at him through the window. 'A challenge I like that' he thought. Hunter, Shawn and Adam climbed into the car and Alex drove them home.

**2 HOURS LATER**

The car pulled up to the house and parked, John climbed out of the car and walked inside. He hung his coat up. "I'm going to bed goodnight" he said, Hunter, Shawn and Adam wished him goodnight and John went up to his room, he closed the door behind him and stripped out of his clothes, he dumped them on the floor and turned the light off and slid into his comfortable bed, he flicked the TV on, he had never been able to sleep without it. It was one of his habits.

He turned over and closed his eyes, letting the light and small sound of the TV help him to drift off into a deep slumber.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam slid into his own bed today and tonight had been amazing for him, he now had a brother who he liked and he had interest in Chris.

Chris was so charming and attractive, Adam couldn't wait to see where things would go with him. He hoped Chris would call him and ask him out, but he wasn't sure. He just wanted everything to be perfect.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Trying To Get Along

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John was up early and out for a run, he did it every day, just to clear his head from the thoughts that were running through his mind. He got home, went up to his room and showered. Once he was showered he dressed for the day in jeans, a shirt and a hoodie. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs where his dad, Shawn and Adam were all eating breakfast. "Morning John" Hunter said John smiled and grabbed a muffin from the basket. "Take a seat and eat" Hunter said John nodded and sat down. "So I thought you and Adam could go do some shopping today, you need to get everything for school. Then you can go to the school and admit." Hunter said John nodded. "Sounds good" John said, Hunter smiled, the doorbell rang and the housekeeper answered it. She came into the kitchen area a few minutes later holding a box and two large bouquets of white roses. "Mr. Helmsley Sir these came for John." she said, John frowned.

"Go look at them then" Hunter said John sighed and got up and looked at the roses and smelled them, they looked so perfect. He took the card out and rolled his eyes. _**"White roses are for the pure and innocent, and they also say I am sorry. Randy Orton."**_ John shook his head and opened the box, inside was a Cuban Link ID Bracelet in Sterling Silver, engraved on the bracelet was _**"Believe that life is worth living and your belief will help create the fact."**_ John shook his head. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a little note. _**"Thank you for thinking of me but I can't accept the bracelet."**_ He wrote and taped it to the box. "Excuse me Maria" John said, the housekeeper smiled at him. "Yes?" she asked. "Uh could you return this to its sender," John said handing her the bracelet. "Are you sure Sir?" she asked, John nodded. "Yes" John said, Maria nodded and set it aside. "What was in the box?" Hunter asked. "A bracelet." John said. "And you're returning it?" John nodded. "Uh huh, I don't want it." John said.

Hunter frowned. "Are you ready to go John?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. They left the house and got into Adam's White Range Rover Sport. Adam started the car up and drove them to the mall. They got there and walked inside ready to spend their dad's money. John didn't want to spend too much, he just wanted to get what he needed. John picked out a White iPhone 4s and a 13-inch MacBook Air. He paid for them using Hunter's credit card and they headed out the door. They got into Adam's car and Adam drove them to Yale University where he went. They got there and John went to the admissions office and sorted out his transfer papers from Boston University. "OK you're all set to start in one week." The woman said, John smiled. "And bring the tuition cheque when you come in." she said John smiled and nodded and they headed out the door.

They got into Adam's car and drove home. On the way home Adam's Blackberry rang. **"Hello?...Hi Chris how are you?...I'm good** (Adam giggled)**….Tonight sounds really good…..Yeah sure I'll ask him, not sure if he will come though…..OK great!...Yes I am looking forward to it too….OK see you at 7 PM…..Abigail's Grille….OK bye." **He said ending the call. "Have a hot date?" John asked. "Yeah, tonight, Chris asked you to come as well." Adam said. "I don't know, I don't want to be a third wheel" John said. "Please come John it will be fun and better than eating with the parentals." Adams said John chuckled. "OK I'll come." John said Adam smiled and nodded. He was so glad. "Cool, Chris will pick us up at 7pm." Adam said John smiled and nodded. They got home and both frowned seeing an unfamiliar car in the drive. "I wonder who is here" Adam said John shrugged.

They got out of the car, grabbed his shopping bags and headed inside. He took his things to his room and went to get a drink. "Hey kid, will you come with me for a second?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. John followed Hunter outside to the front and Hunter took John over to the car John was curious about. Hunter smiled at his son and handed him a set of keys. "This is for you" he said, John's eyes went wide. "No way" he said, Hunter smiled. "Yes way." Hunter said. In front of him was a 2013 Lexus GS 350 in Satin Cashmere Metallic. "You need a car son." Hunter said John smiled. "Thank-you dad" he said Hunter smiled. "How was admitting?" Hunter asked. "Good, everything is fine" John said as they walked inside. "What courses are you planning on taking?" Hunter asked. "Uh, Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender Studies and Comparative Literature," John said Hunter smiled. "How much?" he asked wondering the tuition fee. "The woman said it was going to be $45,600 because I won't need the room and board" John said. Hunter smiled and nodded. He just wanted his son to be happy.

**THAT NIGHT**

Adam and John were both dressed up nicely and waiting on Chris' arrival. They heard a car horn beep and headed out the door. "Be home before midnight!" Shawn called out, John and Adam nodded and they left. They walked over to Chris' Aston Martin V12 Vantage Coupe and got inside. "Are we ready?" Chris asked. "Yep" Adam said, Chris looked in the rear-view mirror and looked at John.

"John?" he asked. "Yes" John said, Chris smiled and they headed off to the restaurant. They got there and walked inside and they were seated. They looked over their menus, Chris excused himself when his phone rang. He came back and sat down. "I hope you don't mind but we're having another guest for dinner," Chris said. "Who?" Adam asked. "My brother, he was in town on business" Chris said John sighed, he wanted to get up and leave but he didn't want to be rude to Adam and Chris.

John sat there looking over the menu, dreading Randy's arrival. "Hey guys" Randy said as he joined them. He sat down and smiled at John, John ignored him and concentrated on the menu. The waiter came by and they all ordered.

Chris got the Bacon-Wrapped Jersey Pork Tenderloin Medallions, Adam got the Oakwood Grilled, Line-Caught Atlantic Swordfish, Randy got the Center-Cut Berkshire Pork Chop Milanese and John got the Shrimp Scampi. Randy also ordered a bottle of the best wine they had. Chris and Adam started chatting and flirting they were in their own little world as if John and Randy didn't exist.

"So I got the returned gift" Randy said, John sighed. "Good, I am glad." John said. "Why didn't you keep it?" Randy asked. "Because I barely know you Randy, I don't want your gifts." John said Randy sighed.

"But you liked the flowers?" Randy asked. "They were stunning, thank-you." John said Randy smiled. "So tell me about yourself" Randy said John sighed. "There's not much to tell." John said Randy sighed.

Talking with John was like trying to wedge a door open it was hard. "Please tell me anything" Randy said, "I enrolled at Yale today." John said Randy smiled. "Cool, I went there," Randy said John nodded. "What courses did you sign up for?" Randy asked. "I don't think that matters" John said, he felt like Randy was intruding on is life, like he was trying to get something out of him and it annoyed him. Randy groaned. "You're so hard to get answers from." Randy said.

"As I said, I don't see how it's any of your business of concern what I do." John said, Randy sighed and shook his head, John was annoying him, they all finished dinner. "Jay, uh Chris is going to take me for a drive around town, will you be OK?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah I'll catch a bus." John said Adam smiled and nodded. They headed out the door. Chris and Adam got into Chris car and John went to walk to the bus stop.

Randy reached out and grabbed his arm turning him around. "Let me give you a ride" Randy said, John shook his head. "I'll be fine." John said Randy groaned. "Stop being so stubborn!" he snapped, John looked at him, "Look if I let you wander around alone and something happened, your dad would have my neck...so please, just let me take you home, it's just one car ride..." Randy said John sighed. "Fine." John said, Randy smiled, they got into Randy's Moroccan Blue Bentley Continental GT.

Once in Randy took off to take John home, "So who do you live with?" Randy asked. "My dad, Adam and Adam's dad" John said shortly Randy nodded. "Do you like it?" he asked, John shrugged. "It's OK I guess" John said, Randy sighed. He wished John would just open up to him. They got to the house and Randy parked. "Thanks for the ride" John said. Randy smiled and nodded.

"No worries, I couldn't let you walk around alone in the dark" Randy said, John smiled. "Well thanks anyway" John said. He climbed out of the car and headed inside. Randy watched him and frowned, he just wished he could get a chance to get to know John, but it was like he had this huge brick wall around him. From inside Hunter noticed that John was with Randal Orton, he knew the man from one of his local social clubs, he knew of all people, John would be safe with Randy.

John walked inside and Hunter smiled at him. "Have a good time?" he asked, John shrugged. "Was that Randy Orton who dropped you off?" Hunter asked John nodded.

"Yeah" John said, he thought Hunter was about to express his concern about Randy but Hunter just smiled, John sighed, it felt like Hunter didn't care and it hurt.

**A WEEK LATER**

Today was John's first day at Yale and he was excited, he just wanted to get out of the house and do something productive. He was up early and he went down to the home gym and worked out for a while. He worked out every day, he just wanted to keep his body fit. He never used to be so fit and muscular, when he was younger he was like a skinny twig, he used to get picked on all the time and it was a horrible time for him, so he decided to change, he signed up at a gym and worked out daily lifting weights running, he boxed a lot as well.

once he was done working out he went back up to his room. He went to the bathroom, turned the shower on and stripped down. He slipped into the shower and relaxed. The shower in the bathroom was amazing, it helped him distress and forget about everything.

He hadn't been sleeping too well lately, his mom always was there and it scared him and freaked him out. He woke up fast and breathing heavily. He just wished he could get over anything. He finished his shower and headed into his room, he went through his closet, Hunter had ordered him a ton of clothes and filled his closet. John pulled on some jeans, a t-shirt and a zip up hoodie.

He grabbed his bag, his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He dumped his things and sat down at the kitchen table. He grabbed some bacon, pancakes and some scrambled eggs and started eating. "Did you boys sleep OK last night?" Hunter asked, "Yeah" Adam said smiling, he was so happy lately and it was all because of Chris. "John?" Hunter asked. John sighed. "Not really, I keep having nightmares, and when I have one I can't get back to sleep" John said, Hunter sighed.

"Maybe we should take you to see the doc, maybe she can prescribe you something to sleep?" Hunter asked, he hated seeing his son so tired and emotional. "I don't want to take anything I just wanna get over this." John said Hunter nodded. "Well maybe you should talk to someone." Hunter said. "Maybe. I don't know what else to do." John said Hunter smiled.

"I'll make some calls today" he said, John smiled and nodded. "How are you doing son?" Shawn asked Adam, Adam smiled. "Really good, I am really happy." Adam said, Shawn smiled. "Why?" he asked. "Chris is just the sweetest guy, I really like him a lot. I really do. He's been nothing but nice to me" Adam said Shawn smiled. "I was wondering if we could have him over for dinner?" Adam asked. Shawn looked at Hunter wanting his opinion.

"Sounds good why don't you invite his brother Randy as well." Hunter said. "He's a good kid, I've done some work for their dad." Hunter said, John sighed, the last thing he needed was to be around Randy some more. "Sure I will call him." Adam said smiling, Shawn and Hunter smiled. "I might go to the movies tonight then" John said. "No I want you here." Hunter said John sighed and nodded. He and Adam finished eating and headed to brush their teeth. Shawn looked at Hunter. "How do you know Randy?" he asked.

"From the club." Hunter said, "Oh right OK." Shawn said Hunter smiled. John and Adam brushed their teeth and went back downstairs, they grabbed their things and headed out the door, they got into their cars and headed to school. John got there and parked and walked to his first class. His first class of the day was U.S. Lesbian and Gay History. He got to his class and sat down and took his books out.

He grabbed his notebook and his pen and started writing down the notes that were on the board. He felt someone sit beside him and John smiled politely at him. "Hey I'm Phil." He said, John smiled. "John." he said, Phil smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you." He said, John smiled and nodded. The professor walked in and class started, John was really interested in all of this. He really was. It was something different and it gave him a chance to learn something other than literature.

That was his main focus but something fun on the side was good for him. The class finished and John carried on with his day, he had met Phil and his boyfriend Daniel and their friends Mike and Evan. John was glad to meet some new people. He needed friends, he needed people other than Hunter, Shawn and Adam to talk to. By the end of the day he was tired, he was happy though his first day had been great. He got in his car and headed home.

He got home and went up to his room and dumped his things. He turned on the computer and checked his emails, there were a few things on there from school and he had a few spam mail. He was working on typing up his notes when there was a knock on his door. "Come in!" John called, the door opened and Shawn stood there. "Hi John I was just wondering if you had any preference for dinner?" he asked. "No, anything is fine." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded. "OK then, how was your first day?" Shawn asked.

"It was great, I had a good time, met some friends." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded. "OK then, I will leave you to it." Shawn said John smiled and went back to typing up his notes. He typed up everything and looked at the time, he figured he should get ready for dinner, he showered and dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He walked in and saw Shawn cooking with Hunter behind him holding Shawn by his hips, it was weird to see but he was glad his dad was happy.

He cleared his throat and Hunter and Shawn looked at him. "Hey kid" Hunter said John smiled. "Hey, is there anything I can do to help?" John asked. "No nothing. You can relax" Shawn said John smiled. "I might go watch some TV then." he said Hunter and Shawn smiled at him they were both glad John was becoming more comfortable around them and more comfortable in their house and in Hartford. About half an hour later and Chris and Randy had shown up they had brought flowers and chocolates for Shawn, Adam and John and some cigars for Hunter. They all sat down at the table and Shawn served up his dinner he had prepared, they had Mini Crab Cakes With Garlic-Chive Sauce, Grilled Chicken and Garden Salsa and for desert they had Key Lime Pie.

They chatted and got to know one another it was a really nice dinner, even John enjoyed it the food was nice and Randy wasn't bothering him too much, yes John caught him staring at him a few times but nothing serious. Dinner finished and Hunter and Shawn went out for a cigar, Adam showed Chris his room and John escaped to his own room.

He was sitting on the couch in his room reading a magazine when the door opened and Randy walked in. John looked at him frowning. "Is there something you need?" he asked, Randy shook his head. "No just thought I would come and see what you're doing, I have to wait for Chris to be done sucking face with your brother" Randy said. "He's not my brother" John said. "Oh." Randy said.

"He is Shawn's son, I am Hunter's son." John said, Randy nodded and sat down on John's bed, he bounced up and down a bit and tested the bed out. "If you tell me a secret about you, I'll tell you a secret about me...then we know something about each other that no one else knows...then that way you know I won't ever hurt you because you will have some information on me that nobody knows" Randy said looking at John. John sighed.

"I'll even go first" Randy said John nodded and looked at him. "I inherited Mine and Chris' grandmother's wedding ring, but Chris wanted it for when he gets married. He thinks it's safe in a bank vault father has for him, but legally I have it in my bank vault. See, he can never find this out..." Randy said telling his secret, John was shocked. "Your turn" Randy said John nodded and thought of a secret, he really didn't have one too interesting.

"OK but you can't laugh when I tell you" John told him seriously, Randy nodded and smiled. "I promise" he said. "I'm a virgin." John said Randy's eyes went wide. That was not what he was expecting. "It's a choice I made, I didn't want to give it up to just anyone." John said Randy nodded and smiled. "I won't tell anyone." He said John nodded and smiled.

They sat there getting to know one another, nothing too deep, just things like their favorite colours, favorite movie, favorite music, favorite food, favorite ice cream flavour, favorite sports teams. "Hey bro you ready to go?" Chris asked interrupting them, Randy nodded and smiled, Chris left and Randy looked at John.

"I had fun tonight I really did" Randy said John smiled. "Yeah you're not as big of a jerk I thought you were" John said Randy smiled. "Maybe we could grab lunch tomorrow?" Randy asked, John sighed. "No pressure just lunch, you can meet me there" Randy said John nodded. "OK." He said, Randy smiled. "Cool, see you tomorrow" he said before walking out with a smile on his face.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Lunch Date

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was in his room looking at himself in the mirror. It was nearing time for him to leave and meet Randy for lunch. He was dressed in his Levi's 527 Straight-Fit Dark Wash Bootcut Jeans, his Helix Grey Skull & Wing Thermal Tee, his Levi's Motocross Racer Faux-Leather Hooded Jacket and he had on his White K-Swiss Classic Luxury Edition Athletic Shoes. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. He was home alone, Hunter was at his office working, Shawn was at the ranch training some horses and Adam had classes, John had been to his morning classes already. He walked downstairs and out the door, he got into his car and drove to the restaurant Randy had chosen. He got to Max's Tavern and parked. He walked inside and looked around for Randy. He spotted him in the corner. He took a deep breath and walked over to him.

Randy smiled when he saw John he stood up and greeted him with a hug, John felt uncomfortable. "Hey, thanks for coming." Randy said John nodded and smiled. Randy smiled at John and handed him a Long Stem Single Pink Rose. John smiled. "Thanks." He said. "You look really nice." Randy said, John blushed and took his jacket off and hung it on the back of his chair, Randy released a small groan John looked good enough to eat. John looked at Randy. "You look nice too" he said shyly Randy smirked and sat down, he was dressed in his Helix Semi Dark Wash Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, His Helix Black Space-Dye Thermal Ringer Tank Top, His Grey And Red Striped Cashmere Sweater and he had on his Black and White adidas Neo Mid-Top Athletic Shoes. Randy and John sat down and looked through their menus and ordered.

Randy got the Caribbean Jerk Chicken which came with Pineapple aioli, fried cherry peppers, grilled red onion

arugula, sweet potato fries, he also ordered a white wine to go with it, John ordered the Grilled Vegetable Panini which came with Grilled portabella mushroom, sweet pepper, yellow squash and zucchini, with a fresh mozzarella, garbanzo bean arugula salad, he also ordered a Sparkling Water to go with it. "So you didn't have school today?" Randy asked once their food arrived and they started eating. "Yes, I did, they were both morning classes" John said Randy nodded. "What courses are you studying?" Randy asked, John smiled. "I am taking Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender Studies and Comparative Literature." John said Randy smiled. "You like writing then?" Randy asked.

"Yeah and reading, I love a good book." John said Randy smiled. "Who is your favourite author?" Randy asked. "I don't really have one, but I do love reading a Danielle Steel Book now and then, they're so romantic and it's like being in a movie. You live through the characters and wish it was you." John said. "So you want to be romanced?" Randy asked looking at him wondering what John liked. "Not overly. It's nice to know someone cares about you, but I don't like it when people go over the top, like buying me jewellery when we hardly know one another." John said giving Randy a pointed look Randy chuckled. "I get it, I was overly pushing" Randy said John nodded. "Yes you were" John said. Randy smiled, John was sort of coming out of his shell and it was nice. "So I know your dad is Hunter but where's your mom?" Randy asked, John looked down and Randy sighed, he had mentioned something bad by the look on John's face. "She passed away, that's why I am here." John said, Randy nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said John smiled. "Thanks" he said, Randy smiled. "What about your family?" John asked, Randy smiled. "My parents are happily married, have been for over 30 years. They love one another deeply." Randy said John nodded. "Is it just you and Chris?" John asked. "No I have a sister, Rebecca." Randy said John smiled. "She's in London right now, she's working alongside Stella McCartney, she's really into fashion." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Sounds awesome, I've always wanted to go there" John said Randy smiled. "Maybe one day you will." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "So what is it you do?" John asked, he never knew what Randy's profession was but it was obvious he was quite rich, by the car he drove and the clothes he wore. "I own my own magazine and publishing company." Randy said John's eyes widened. "Wow, which one?" John asked. "The magazine is called Redemption, the Publishing Company is called the same thing." Randy said. "Redemption, I don't think I have heard it." John said. "It's a good magazine, it has everything you need, gossip, news, fashion, technology, sex life, advice, everything." Randy said John smiled. "You must be so proud of yourself" John said, Randy smiled.

"I am." He said John smiled and nodded. They finished lunch and headed out the door, John tried to pay but Randy refused. John rolled his eyes and let Randy pay. Randy walked him over to his car and John smiled at him. "Thanks for lunch, it was nice" John said Randy smiled. "Yeah it was, maybe we can do dinner next time?" Randy asked. "Maybe" John said, Randy smiled, he leaned in to kiss John on the lips, but John turned his head and Randy kissed him on the cheek. John smiled got in his car and drove home. Randy watched him leave and sighed, "Be patient Orton" he reminded himself, he knew John would teach him to have patience in things which was a good thing. John got home and parked and walked inside. He stopped in the foyer and looked into the lounge, Hunter and Shawn were in there and Shawn was kneeling at Hunter's feet. Hunter was running his hands through Shawn's hair. John looked at Shawn he looked so still and perfect, like he was afraid to move an inch. He figured it was just because Hunter liked running his hands through Shawn's hair and it was sweet….Kind of.

**DAYS LATER**

John walked out of his class with Phil and smiled as Daniel, Mike and Evan joined them. "Hey John, wanna come to the movies with us tonight?" Daniel asked, John smiled. "Maybe, I'll give you a call" John said laughing and smiling with the guys, Phil looked at John and smiled and John smiled back, he was so glad that he had met some friends. He needed them. John looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Randy coming his way, 'Why is he here?' he thought to himself unsure of why Randy was at Yale.

Randy walked over to John and smiled thinly at him and looked at Phil and the other guys. "Who's this?" he asked in a demanding tone, John looked at him with narrowed eyes. 'How dare he!' he thought. "That's NONE of your business NOW LEAVE!" John snapped in a high voice at him. He shook his head at Randy and stormed off with his friends. He got into his car and sped home, needing to be alone and away from Randy for a while.

Randy sighed, he knew he had blew it again, he sighed and headed to his car he got in and drove to New York where he, Chris and their family lived. He decided to go and see Chris, he needed some advice, he got to Chris' apartment and walked inside, he saw Chris and Adam on the couch watching TV. "Hey bro is everything OK?" Chris asked, when he saw Randy. Randy sighed and flopped down onto the spare chair.

"No, I just fucked things up with John again," Randy said. Chris and Adam sighed, they felt bad for him, John was a tough nut to crack. "Adam, do you know a guy from your school, he has dark slicked back hair, facial hair, he has piercings and tattoos?" Randy asked, he wanted to know who John was hanging out with. "Uh yeah, that sounds like Phil. That's Daniel Bryan's boyfriend, he and John share a class together." Adam said Randy sighed and closed his eyes, he was glad Phil was a friend but he had screwed things up badly with John now he had to try and fix them.

He had to apologize and that was something he wasn't used to doing. He said his goodbyes to Chris and Adam and got in his car and drove the two hour drive back to Hartford. He got to John's house and knocked on the door, Hunter let him in and told him John was up in his room, Randy smiled and walked up to John's room, he tried to walk in but the door was lock, Randy sighed and knocked, getting no answer. He knocked again.

"Leave me alone!" John shouted through the thick white wood. Randy sighed. "John it's me Randy. I know you probably don't want to see me right now, but I wanted to say I am sorry for earlier" he said. "I was just shocked to see you laughing and having fun with other guys. I know now that you have nothing going on with him….." Randy said, there was no movement on John's end.

"Please John, give me another chance, PLEASE!" he called through the door, John got up from his bed and walked over to the door and unlocked it, he opened it and looked at Randy. "I'm sorry, please give me another chance, I was a jealous idiot." Randy confessed, this was weird for him but he wanted to make things right with John.

"Fine, but I am warning you now Orton, If you EVER pull a stunt like that again, you're gone, no more chances" John warned him Randy smiled. "I promise, I won't do it again." Randy said John nodded.

"Good" John said. "So can I come in? maybe hang out for a while?" Randy asked, John sighed and opened the door more, Randy smiled and they walked into the room. Randy was glad John forgave him he really was.

**DAYS LATER**

John sighed as he got out of bed, he had been lying awake for the last five hours. He had another nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. He really needed to do something about it, this not getting any rest was brutal, he was barely keeping his eyes open in class and that wasn't a good thing. He got out of his bed and made it and headed to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth, washed his face and showered, once he was clean he got out dried off and got dressed for the day, he was so glad he had a free day, no school no nothing. He dressed in his True Religion Billy Boot Natural Super T Denim Jeans in Pioneer Wash, his Black and White Affliction Stronghold Premium Tee, his Grey Quiksilver Walton Knit Hoodie and his Black and White Nike Free Haven 3.0 Sneakers. Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs.

He got downstairs and only Hunter and Shawn were down there, they were both talking quietly and eating. John sat down and poured himself a big cup of coffee and added a lot of sugar, he needed anything to keep him awake for the day. "Morning John" Shawn said, John smiled thinly at him. "Everything OK?" Hunter asked. "Tired, I've been awake since four." John said Hunter frowned. "Why?" he asked. "Nightmare." John said, Hunter sighed. "That's it, I am calling the therapist and making you an appointment for this morning, this is insane John." Hunter said, John sighed. "It's fine dad" John said. "No it isn't. You look so pale." Hunter said he picked up his cell and called the therapist office and booked John in. "An hour, be there" Hunter told him, John nodded, he knew there was no point in fighting Hunter on it and he did need it. He needed to fix things.

Hunter, Shawn and John finished breakfast. "Where's Adam?" John asked. "With Chris, he is taking him out for the day" John smiled. "They seem to be hitting it off" John said, Shawn smiled. "I think my son is falling in love" he said John smiled. "I better go" John said, he grabbed his things and headed out the door. He got into his car and drove to the therapists office. He got there, parked and walked inside. He signed in and waited to be called. "John Cena?" a tall brunette with brown eyes and long auburn wavy hair asked, John stood up and followed her, she led him to the back office. John walked in, it was a nice office with a long black leather couch inside. "Take a seat" she said gesturing to the couch. John sat down and fidgeted with his hands. "Welcome John I am Sydney Wells, I want you to be open and honest in here OK?" John nodded and smiled.

"So what brings you in?" she asked. "I haven't been sleeping very well" John said, Sydney nodded. "Do you know why?" she asked, "I keep having these nightmares, and when I wake up from them I can't get back to sleep" John told her, Sydney nodded. "What are the nightmares about?" she asked. "My mom." John said, Sydney looked at him. "She died in a car crash, well she crashed and died a few days later." John said Sydney nodded. "Where you in the car with her?" she asked. "No I was at school at the time." John said. "Tell me what you know." She said. "I know she was on her way to work, she was a nurse, anyway, she was on her way to work when another car ran through a red light and hit her head on. She was rushed to hospital but there was too much damage done to her on the inside," John said. "Did you see her before she passed on?" Sydney asked. John nodded. "Yeah I did, she looked so bad, she had cuts everywhere, her head was taped up, she had bandages everywhere and I could smell all the blood" John said, Sydney nodded.

"What did she say to you?" she asked. "That she wanted me to come here to Hartford to live with my dad. She wanted us to bond again and regain our relationship, and she wanted me to find a man, settle down and get married." John said, Sydney nodded. "How is that relationship with your dad?" Sydney asked. "It's OK I guess, I mean we're not close but we're getting there" John said, Sydney nodded. "Do you want to have a tighter relationship with him?" Sydney asked John nodded. "Of course I do it's just hard I guess" John said Sydney nodded. "Well I am here to help John. I would like to see you once a week. I think together we can get you feeling better and sleeping better" she said John smiled and nodded. The session finished and John headed out the door. He booked his next session and left. He stopped at a park and looked at his phone, he was feeling so alone right now. he looked through his contacts and came to the person he wanted to see the most, he dialled the number and waited for the person to answer.

**"Hey….Yeah I am OK I guess…..That's good, I was wondering if you were busy right now?...Oh…..I was just feeling alone and I wanted to see you….Are you sure?...Uh I am at Jasper Park….OK see you soon."** John said ending the call, he turned on the stereo and listened to some music waiting for the person to arrive. He wasn't waiting long until he heard a knock on his window. He got out of the car and smiled. "Are you OK?" John nodded. "I'm OK Randy….It's just been a hard day" John said Randy smiled. "Well I am here now, so let's do something fun OK?" John nodded and smiled, they left John's car there and got into Randy's car and Randy drove them to Lighthouse Point Park. They got there and got out, John looked around and Randy smiled at him. "Come on let's get you in a better mood" Randy said John smiled and nodded. They walked around talking about random things, this was nice, John was actually beginning to have fun with Randy. 'Maybe he's not so bad' John thought to himself as they chatted.

"Look a Carousel!" John exclaimed happily, Randy chuckled at John's enthusiasm. "Let's go then" Randy said John smiled and they went over to the carousel and went for a ride, Randy just watched John he seemed so at peace and so happy and carefree for the first time since he had met him, he wished this John was around a lot more he really did. The ride finished and they got off and went for a walk to see the Lighthouse. They were walking when they spotted two blondes in each other's arms, it was Chris and Adam. They walked over to them and the little outing suddenly turned into a double date, Adam and Chris were so cute together, they would hold hands, cuddle, steel kisses, Chris was always next to him and he always had his hand on Adam no matter what, John wished he had something like that, he didn't think Randy was the kind to show any PDA though. He didn't know where these weird thoughts about Randy were coming from, 'You don't like him remember Cena?' he asked himself. He was scared to let Randy in, but his subconscious was telling him to do it.

"How about we go get some lunch?" Chris asked, they all agreed and they went to a small diner, not far from where the park was, they sat down and ordered some food. Chris got the Guacamole Steakburger and Fries with a Mocha Milkshake, Adam got the Original Double 'n Cheese Steakburger with Fries and an Orange Freeze Milkshake, Randy got the Jalapeno Crunch Steakburger with Fries and a Chocolate Fudge Brownie Milkshake and John got the Carolina Slaw Steak Frank with fries and a Peanut Butter Cup Milkshake. They sat together and ate. "So how was therapy?" Adam asked out of the blue, John's eyes went wide, he didn't want Randy knowing he was seeing a therapist. "How did you know I went?" John asked. "Dad called and told me." Adam said John sighed and nodded. "It was fine, she'll help I think." John said avoiding Randy's eyes, he could feel those eyes boring right through him. John continued to eat but Randy was focussed on why John needed therapy. He wanted to know more.

"So I was thinking maybe this weekend we could all go out." Chris said, Adam smiled, "That sounds like fun but what are we gonna do?" Adam asked. "Well I thought dinner then we could go to a bar, play some pool? Our dad's friend Steve owns a bar and me and Ran have been wanting to check it out for a while, I mean it's in New York though will your dad's let you come with us?" Chris asked. "It doesn't matter, I am 22 and John is 21" Adam said, John was still looking down and Randy was still looking at John, Adam and Chris could feel the tension so they left them to it. "You saw a therapist today that's why you wanted to see me?" Randy asked, John sighed deeply and looked over at Randy.

"Yeah I did. I am not insane or anything, I've just been going through some stuff and my dad made me an appointment." John said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of John, I see one, so does Chris, with all our stress we need it. I think it's healthy to see someone to talk to who will give you advice that isn't biased" Randy said John looked at him.

"Really? I thought you'd think I was some crazy person or something." John said. "Never." Randy said John smiled. "Thanks" John said Randy nodded. "No worries" he said, he was glad he knew something more about John. They finished their lunch and headed back to Jasper park to John's car, Adam and Chris leant against Randy's car and made out while Randy walked John to his own. "I am glad you called me" Randy said John nodded.

"Me too, I am glad to, I had a good day." John said Randy smiled, "They make out a lot don't they?" Randy asked, John nodded and blushed, he wished he had someone to make out with, Randy smiled at John blushing and he leaned in, he cupped John's face in his soft, large hands and he leaned in and kissed John softly, it was a sweet kiss, no tongue involved but their first kiss and John's first EVER kiss. They broke apart smiling. "I'll see you on the weekend for the double date?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded.

"See you then" John said, Randy smiled and went back to his car, Adam and Chris parted ways and they went to their respective cars, John got into his car and smiled all the way home, that one kiss with Randy was amazing and he felt like kissing him more, he was shocked by his feelings though and it was worrying him. He just hoped Randy wouldn't turn out to be the jerk he thought he was.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Out On The Town

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**DAYS LATER**

Adam and John both were downstairs waiting for Randy and Chris to arrive, they were both dressed amazingly. Adam was dressed in his Ashworth Mini Check Flat Front Trousers, his Blue Elie Tahari Check Jack Shirt, his White Soft Touch Leather Belt, his Calvin Klein Jeans Blended Calvary Twill Blazer and his Black GUESS boots. He had his long hair down and straightened, and he looked so amazing. John was dressed in his Rock & Republic Bounty Bootcut Jeans, his Rock & Republic Grommet Leather Belt, his Rock & Republic Dented Striped Button-Front Shirt, his Marc Anthony Ribbed Sweater and his Black Timberland Earth keepers City Premium Chukka Boots. He had a little gel in his hair and he looked great. "OK these are the rules, you check in with us tonight, and tomorrow morning. We want you home tomorrow night" Hunter said, Adam and John nodded and they sat down waited for Randy and Chris to show up.

They heard a car horn beep and they headed out the door. They got to the car and climbed into the backseat. Randy smiled at John in the mirror and headed off to the city. "Are you boys excited for tonight?" Chris asked. "I am, I have never been out in New York ever, I think it should be fun" Adam said, Chris smiled. "John?" Randy asked, John shrugged. "Should be a good night out." John said Randy frowned, he had hoped John would have been more enthusiastic about their night out. He just hoped that once the night got started that John would come out of his shell. They arrived in the city and Randy drove them to Daniel the Restaurant. They got there and got out. They walked inside and were seated immediately, Randy and Chris were VIP's. They were seated in the corner and they ordered their food. Chris got the Maine Peekytoe Crab Salad, Adam got the Arugula and Lemon Ravioli, Randy got the Duck Terrine and John got the Maine Lobster Salad. Their orders were quick to arrive and they started eating. "You OK?" Randy asked John. John looked at him and nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am fine, I promise. Just tired I guess" John said Randy nodded. "Busy day?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No, I just have a hard time sleeping." John said, Randy nodded. "OH, sorry." Randy said John shrugged. "It's OK I guess" John said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"So you're not excited for tonight then?" Randy asked. "I am I promise" John said Randy smiled and nodded. John smiled at him, they finished dinner and headed to the bar. They got there and got out and walked inside, Randy went to the bar and got them a round of drinks and they sat down having a good time together. "Let's dance Chris" Adam said, Chris smiled and nodded and they headed to the dance floor. John and Randy watched smiling as the two blondes danced with one another.

"Do you wanna dance?" Randy asked, John looked at him. "No thanks, I am not much of a dancer." John said, Randy nodded. "Wanna play pool then?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded, that was something he would have fun doing. They went to the pool table and started playing a game they both had a really fun time, it was really nice to spend some fun time together.

Meanwhile Chris headed over to the bathroom and Adam went over to the bar to get another round of drinks in, while he was over at the bar, a taller bigger man approached him. "Wanna dance?" the guy asked, Adam looked at him. "No thanks" Adam said, the guy didn't like that answer so he grabbed Adam's arm.

"Let me go" Adam snapped, this guy was annoying the hell out of him. "Shut the hell up and watch your tone with me boy" the guy growled at him, the tone of his voice really scared Adam so he didn't say another word. Luckily for him Chris had just come out of the bathroom and saw the man growling in Adam's face, he walked over to him and grabbed Adam and pulled him away. "Adam go to John and Randy" Chris ordered Adam nodded and went to them.

Chris looked at the man. "You know the rules no touching another man's property, you come near him or anyone who isn't yours again and I will report you to the club president understand me?" he asked, the guy nodded and left. Chris went over to Adam and held him close, he wanted to make sure he was OK and safe, being in Chris' arms made him feel so much better.

**HOURS LATER**

Randy growled as he saw John downing shot after shot after shot, he was wasted and Randy was NOT happy. He walked over to John and grabbed him and took him over to Adam and Chris. "We should leave" he said, Chris and Adam nodded and they helped Randy get John in the car. Randy dropped Adam and Chris off at Chris' apartment and headed back to his own with a passed out John in tow. Chris and Adam got back to Chris' apartment and walked inside.

As soon as they were inside Chris pushed Adam against the door and kissed him hard on the mouth, they kissed for a long while before Chris grabbed Adam's hand and dragged him to his large bedroom. Once in the room Chris pulled Adam to his own body and kissed Adam's red lips. Adam held Chris by the back of his head wanting them to be closer if possible. Chris moaned and started undoing Adam's belt buckle.

He got it undone and pulled down Adam's pants and underwear. Adam smiled and did the same to Chris while Chris was feasting on Adam's neck. The kicked their pants and underwear off and Chris pushed them towards the bed. They landed on the bed with Chris on top of Adam still kissing and rubbing his hands all over the body he worshiped. Adam was writhing beneath Chris.

Chris was sucking every single inch of Adam's man hood into his mouth Adam bucked off of the bed "Fuck Chris" Adam moaned as Chris entered him with a finger while sucking him dry. "If you don't stop I'm gonna cum!" Adam warned but Chris kept going and going.

"Chris, hurry." Adam thrust hard against Chris' hand. Removing his fingers he quickly coated his shaft and positioned himself at Adam's entrance. Pushing slowly inside, he gasped, With tiny thrusts he pushed farther inside his lover. Adam's body arched high against Chris, pelvis to pelvis.

"Oh God Chris." Chris stilled, savouring the feel of Adam around him. He pulled out slightly, holding back every ounce of control he had. "Baby this isn't going to last long." Chris warned "Just take me." Chris moved with languid thrusts, trying to prolong their time together. Adam was squirming, panting, arching, being slowly driven out of his mind, trying to urge Chris on.

His frustration growing he grabbed at Chris' hips and pulled him hard against him. "Stop fuckin' with me and just fuck me!" Chris growled, pulling out and slamming back into Adam. Working a frenzied pace, he looked down at his lovers face and almost lost it. Adam's body was arched high off the bed, he head throne back and eyes closed intense concentration. His mouth was slightly open and his tongue darted out, moistening his lips.

"Ohhhhh Chris baby, harder...deeper baby" Adam screamed. Suddenly as Chris pounded into his body, brushing his prostate on every in stroke, Adam's body tensed, on the verge of an abyss. Reaching between their bodies, he grasped his own erection, pumping it twice before erupting in a heart stopping orgasm.

Adam cried out, arching high and violently against Chris. Feeling Adam's muscles tense and his body go rigid, Chris gave one final thrust before falling into sweet oblivion, his orgasm ripped from his very soul. As their orgasms came Adam scratched at Chris' back drawing blood.

Chris collapsed on top of Adam and kissed Adam's sweat away. He rolled over and laid back against the pillows panting trying to get his breath back. Adam was doing the same thing. They finally got their breath back and cleaned up Adam laid his head on Chris' chest.

**MEANWHILE**

Randy got John to his luxury apartment and he carried John to the bedroom, he laid John down on the bed and pulled off John's shoes, socks, belt, jeans, sweater and shirt, leaving him in his Black Calvin Klein Underwear Steel Micro Low Rise Trunks.

Randy licked his lips at the sight of John but he restrained and pulled the black silk sheets over him. He shook his head at John, he was so disappointed in him, he couldn't believe John got trashed like that, it wasn't necessary. Not at all.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John groaned and grabbed his head as he woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around, he was in a large bedroom, the walls were all white except for one which was grey. He was in a large California King Bed in black satin sheets, he looked around the room, it was decorated stunningly.

There was a large 3D TV mounted on the wall, a couch and dressers. John looked around, he had no idea where the hell he was. He looked to the side table and there was a glass of water and an Advil on the table. John swallowed it down and sat up. He looked down at himself and his eyes widened seeing that he was only dressed in his underwear. "What the hell happened last night?" John asked himself.

He got up out of bed and went over to the door on his left he opened it and saw it was a bathroom, he washed his face and grabbed the robe that was hanging up. He walked out of the bathroom, needing to know where the hell he was.

He walked through the residence and looked around, the place was a Huge, beautiful and filled with contemporary perfection. Spectacular city and river views from North to South including the River, the Park and the City. It consisted of three Bedrooms, three and half Bathrooms and a huge Living Room. This magnificent apartment looked like it was just renovated using the best materials to achieve contemporary excellence.

John made his way into the kitchen and saw a small table set up. On the table was coffee, juice, Individual Potato-Bacon Frittatas, Chocolate Waffles with Poached Cherries, 5 Spot Banana Pancakes, and Croissant French Toast with Fresh Strawberry Syrup. "You finally woke up" a deep voice said, John turned and saw Randy leaning against the wall his arms crossed over his chest.

He looked to be freshly showered, John could smell his axe body wash, John licked his lips he smelled amazing. "Yeah, where am I?" John asked. "My place" Randy said John nodded. "Oh OK" John said. "You should shower then come eat" Randy said gruffly. John sighed and nodded.

He knew Randy was pissed at him. He walked back into the bedroom and showered and dressed in the clothes Randy had laid out for him, just some sweats and a shirt. Once he was dressed he left the room and went to the kitchen/dining room. "Sit" Randy said, John sat down. "Eat" Randy said John sighed and piled his plate up with food and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So what happened last night?" John asked Randy sighed and looked at John. "We went out for a good night, but you got trashed and I had to carry you out of the bar and back here" Randy said with an attitude.

John nodded. "And we didn't?" John asked. "No we didn't have sex John." Randy said glaring slightly at John. "Where did you sleep then?" John asked as he ate his food. "My bed" Randy said John looked at him and nearly choked on his food. "You mean in the same bed as me?" John asked Randy nodded. "Yes" Randy said John nodded. "Well thank-you for last night." John said. Randy nodded.

"It's fine." Randy said John sighed. "Are you mad at me or something?" John asked, Randy looked at him and sighed deeply. "Not mad, disappointed" Randy said John nodded. "Oh" he said, Randy just went back to reading his paper, John ate in silence. Once he was finished he looked at Randy. "I should go" John said, Randy looked at him. "Do you have school?" Randy asked. John frowned at him.

"No, I don't." John said. "Why?" John asked. "You should stay a while. Your clothes from last night will be back in a while" Randy said John nodded. "I need to call my dad, where's my phone?" John asked.

"Kitchen counter" Randy said roughly, John sighed and walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed his phone, he dialled home and waited for Hunter to answer. **"Hey dad….No everything is fine….I just had a big night last night…..I'm at Randy's….No nothing happened I am fine I will be home in a few hours…..OK I will call….OK bye."** John said ending the call.

"Is everything set then?" Randy asked John nodded. "Yeah dad's fine." John said Randy nodded. "Good" Randy said John nodded and stood their awkwardly he didn't know what to do he really didn't. "I have some work to do I'll be in my office" Randy said, John sighed and sat down, he was stuck alone in Randy's apartment not knowing what to do.

He walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. He was so sorry that he disappointed Randy he was, he wished there was something he could do to fix things, 'Why do you care?' John heard a voice in his head ask. John didn't have any answers.

He didn't know why he wanted to fix things he didn't. He was shocked by his thoughts. He got up and went and found Randy's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he heard Randy call. John walked in and Randy looked up at him. "Sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering if you needed anything?" John asked, "Can you get me a cup of coffee?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. He left the room and went to the kitchen and made Randy a cup of coffee. He walked back to the office and handed Randy the coffee.

Randy smiled at him. "Thanks" Randy said John smiled and nodded. "I was wondering if maybe I could stay and cook dinner for you tonight?" John asked, Randy looked up at him and smiled. "Sure sounds good" Randy said he was happy that John wanted to stay and make dinner for him.

It was really sweet. "Do you need to go to the shops or anything?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No I can work with what you have" John said Randy smiled and nodded. John left the room and went into the kitchen and looked through the fridge and freezer to see what Randy had so he could make some dinner for the two of them.

He decided to make Randy Garlic-and-Herb Oven-Fried Halibut and for desert he chose to make Apple-Cherry Cobbler with Pinwheel Biscuits. He got everything prepped and then he cleaned up a bit. He hoped Randy would like what he cooked but he was nervous about it, it was weird to him that he wanted to do this in the first place, John didn't know where these feeling were coming from, where this need to feed and make things right with Randy.

Days ago he couldn't have cared less about Randy's feelings, but he did now and it was weird for him it really was. He guessed it was because he owed Randy for looking after him last night, for making sure he was safe and cared for.

**THAT NIGHT**

John served dinner and he and Randy sat down to eat. John watched as Randy took a bite of the food, he just wanted to see his reaction. Randy smiled over at John, he could tell John was nervous about his reaction and it made him happy that John actually cared about his opinion.

"It's delicious." Randy said John smiled and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank-you. I am glad you like it." John said Randy smiled. "How did you learn to cook?" Randy asked. "My mom, she cooked all the time for us." John said, Randy smiled.

"Sounds really good" Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah it was one of those things we used to do a lot. I like to bake a lot as well." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "I hope to try something someday." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Maybe one day you will." John said smirking, Randy laughed.

They finished dinner and cleared away. "You should stay the night" Randy said John looked at him. "I have to get home, I really do." John said, Randy sighed.

"I would like you to stay please John." Randy said John looked at him. "OK I'll stay but no fooling around" John said, Randy nodded and smiled. "I'll be on my best behaviour" Randy said John smiled and nodded.

They cleared away and sat on the couch watching TV, John was happy he was staying, there was just something about Randy that made him smile. He was beginning to really like Randy and he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

John and Randy were lazing around on the couch watching some TV. John kept on looking over at Randy, he looked so amazing. John didn't know why he was feeling these things but the feelings were there and it scared him, he just hoped these feelings wouldn't end up getting him heart broken in the end.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Randy asked, John blushed. "Sorry, I guess I am just thinking." John said, Randy looked at him. "Thinking about what?" Randy asked, he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off and he looked at John. "Nothing important…..Just little things" John said looking down at his hands.

"What's going on John?" Randy asked John sighed. "I am beginning to really like you and I am scared about it." John said Randy sighed. "I know you are, I wish you would trust me completely but I can't change it." Randy said John sighed. "I really like you too you know." Randy said John smiled. "Good" John said Randy smiled.

John looked at him and smiled, before leaning in and kissing Randy on the lips, Randy was shocked but he kissed John back and pulled the younger man on top of him. He smiled when John wrapped his arms around his neck.

Randy moaned into the kiss as their tongues slided along together. They pulled apart and looked at one another. "You're beautiful." Randy said, John blushed and shied away. "Look at me" Randy demanded, John sighed and looked at him. "You're beautiful." Randy said John smiled at him. "And you're sexy" John said, Randy smiled.

"Touch me Randy" John moaned, Randy was shocked but he smiled and moved his hand down to John's jeans, he undid the buttons and slipped his hands into John's underwear and started stroking him.

John groaned he had never had another man's hands on him in this way. Never but he was so hot and bothered. "You're amazing when you're like this Johnny" Randy said as he kissed John again, they kissed and stroked and moaned, kissed and stroked and moaned.

"Fuck Randy….I….I'm go….Gonna cum." John whined, Randy smirked, "Cum Johnny cum" he said, John arched his hips and came coating Randy's hand with his cum. John sat there on the couch puffing. "That was the best thing ever" John said Randy laughed.

"You're amazing John." Randy said he licked his hand clean and John groaned as he watched Randy lick his fingers, he was turning him on again, it was insane how such a little thing would make him ache in all the right places.

John looked over at Randy and bit his lip, he wanted to repay the favour so badly. Randy went to say something but John shut him up with a hard tongue tingling kiss.

John pulled Randy's shirt up over his head Randy smirked "Johnny what are we doing?" Randy asked John shrugged "I wanna try something ok?" Randy frowned.

"Relax Randy it's nothing crazy I promise" Randy nodded and relaxed "I trust you" John smiled he got down on his knees, he took the time to undo Randy's belt buckle he whipped the belt off of Randy smirking, Randy groaned at the force.

"Slower" Randy said John nodded, this was his first time doing this so Randy was going to help him along with it. John popped the top button of the jeans before opening Randy's zipper with his teeth.

He slowly pulled Randy's jeans down his hips. Randy shrugged out of his jeans and Randy smiled seeing John's face when John realised he had no underwear on.

It always amazed him how innocent John was it was such a turn on. John took hold of Randy's cock and stroked him a few times before swallowing the man whole.

John slowly made his way up Randy's cock sucking and licking he reached his left hand around and started playing with Randy's balls rolling them and squeezing them making Randy crazy. John squeezed a bit too hard, Randy launched forward and slapped John on his ass, warning John silently.

"Softer" Randy ordered, John blinked up at him and nodded. He started moving softer and slower. "Shit John fuck your mouth is good." Randy moaned John chuckled around Randy's cock sending the vibrations through Randy's body.

John was still playing with Randy's balls he squeezed them and at the same time took all of Randy all the way into his mouth deep throating him. "Fuuuuuuck" Randy groaned Randy was thrusting to meet John's actions burying himself into John's tight hot mouth.

John was drooling at the sides of his mouth but didn't care if he looked like a whore. Randy was getting close he could feel it in his stomach and John could feel it because Randy's dick started twitching in his mouth.

John's actions were getting faster as he was bobbing his mouth up and down on Randy's cock. He didn't know if he was doing it right but by the moaning Randy was making he was doing it the way Randy liked it.

"Shit Johnny….gonna come…fuck…you're gonna make me aaaahhhhh." Randy cried out as he came in John's mouth John didn't know what to do.

"Swallow it, I'm clean" Randy demanded, John nodded and swallowed every last drop and sucking more to get all of Randy's come out before he pulled his mouth away. Randy looked down at John and smiled, he leaned forward and kissed John deeply, tasting himself on John's tongue.

They pulled away and John looked at Randy. "Was….Was it OK?" he asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "It was great, I promise you." Randy said John smiled. "Good, I was nervous." John said Randy smiled.

"Well there was no need to be nervous, you're doing great John." Randy said John let a breath he was holding go. "Come on, let's go to bed, it's been a long night." Randy said.

John nodded, he was silently glad that Randy didn't want to go any further. Randy stood up and pulled his pants up before grabbing John's hand and leading him up to the bedroom. They got there and climbed into bed, Randy pulled on some underwear first.

They got into bed and laid there together, facing one another. Randy watched as John fell asleep, he was so cute when he slept, he was shocked at how the nights events went but he was very pleased at how John was with him, things were developing really well and he couldn't wait for more.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John and Randy were up, showered and dressed and they had some breakfast before they headed out the door. They got into Randy's car and they headed off.

"Thank-you for the past two days" John said, Randy smiled over at him. "No worries, I had fun, well except for having to drag you out of the bar." Randy said John sighed.

"Yeah sorry about that" John said. "It's OK, as long as it doesn't happen again." Randy said John nodded. "It won't, well I don't think it will" John said Randy smiled. "Good" Randy said John smiled. They arrived at the house and sat in the car. "Thanks for the ride" John said Randy nodded. "No worries" he said John smiled and leaned over and kissed Randy on the cheek. "Bye Randy" he said, Randy nodded, he watched John leave the car and walk into the house. John walked into the house and he noticed no one was there, he shrugged and headed up to his room.

He kicked off his shoes and laid back on the bed, hoping to get some rest, he was still tired even though he had finally had a night without nightmares, he wondered if it was because Randy was by his side, but he had no idea. He turned over to his side and closed his eyes. He had fun with Randy over the last two days, he hoped the fun would continue.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Dinner

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**A WEEK LATER**

Today was a day off for Adam he had no classes which he was glad about. He had a free day he had wished he could spend some time with Chris but Chris would be busy working in the music studio all day. He got up, showered and dressed and headed downstairs, only his dad was down there. "Hey dad" he said, Shawn smiled at him.

"Hey son, how did you sleep?" Shawn asked. "Really good. Where are Hunter and John?" Adam asked as he sat down for breakfast. "Hunter headed off for work, he has a huge meeting, it could mean big things for him, so he left early and John had early classes today." Shawn said Adam nodded and smiled.

"How are you liking him being here?" Shawn asked looking at his son. Adam smiled. "I like him, I mean I don't know him really well, he's really guarded and everything." Adam said. "It's hard to get him out of his shell, but he's cool. I like having him here I guess" Adam said.

Shawn smiled. "He's been through a lot Adam, remember that. His mother just died, he's grieving and having a hard time dealing with this stuff" Shawn said, Adam nodded.

"OK. I understand. But other than him being guarded I like him a lot." Adam said Shawn smiled, he was so glad that Adam and John seemed to be getting along. He was worried that they wouldn't. "Did Hunter give you that?" Adam asked looking at the Leather chocker around Shawn's neck, hanging off of the chocker was a red cross pendant.

"Uh, yeah he did, do you like it?" Shawn asked looking at Adam, Adam smiled. "Yeah it's really sweet. He really loves you dad" Adam said Shawn smiled, "Yeah he does and I love him too." Shawn said, he was glad that Adam was OK with him and Hunter being together and being committed.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Adam why don't you invite Chris over for dinner tonight? Tell him to bring Randy and we can spend the afternoon cooking, just us?" Shawn asked, he and Adam hadn't spent much time together lately so he wanted to do something just them.

"Sure dad sounds good. I will call Chris now and we can start cooking." Adam said Shawn smiled and nodded.

"OK I'll be in the kitchen" he said, Adam smiled and nodded, he grabbed his BlackBerry and called Chris' number, he didn't know if he was going to be able to answer so he figured he would just leave a message. Just as he thought the call went to Chris' voice mail.

**"Hi you've reached Chris Jericho, Sorry I can't answer the phone right now, but please leave a message and I will get back to you."** The message said, Adam smiled hearing Chris' voice.

**"Hey Chrissy, it's me Adam. My dad wanting me to call you about dinner tonight, please come I wanna see you and he said to invite Randy as well, call me later."** Adam said hanging up he hoped Chris would come he really did. He put the phone into his back pocket and headed down to the kitchen where Shawn was waiting for him.

"So what are we gonna make?" Adam asked, Shawn smiled, "I thought we would make Couscous with Chicken, Chickpeas and Apricots" Shawn said Adam smiled and nodded.

"Sounds yum, what do we need?" Adam asked, "We need chicken brother, couscous, oil, cumin, lemon juice, shredded chicken, chickpeas, almonds, apricots, scallions and salad greens." Shawn said, Adam smiled and nodded and they started cooking with one another, having fun.

"Dad can you tell me about my other dad?" Adam asked Shawn sighed. "He was older than me, when I met him I really fell for him. But as soon as I told him I was pregnant he couldn't handle it and he fled, he wanted nothing more to do with me or you." Shawn said Adam sighed.

"I'm sorry he left you because of me" Adam said, Shawn shook his head. "Don't be, I am glad I got out when I did, if I hadn't I wouldn't have met Hunter and we wouldn't be happy right now Adam" Shawn said Adam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah you're right." He said, Adam smiled. They continued having a good time with one another. Hunter walked in the door and smiled seeing Shawn and Adam having a good time he had never really seen them so happy with one another before. It was really sweet.

Shawn turned around and saw Hunter he smiled at him, Hunter walked over to him. "Hey Shawnie." He said he pulled Shawn close by his chocker and kissed him, Adam watched them, wondering why his dad got all silent as soon as Hunter walked in. He sat down and watched them interact, Shawn was doing everything for Hunter and Hunter didn't even need to ask him to do anything.

Shawn was extra polite with him it was weird but Adam could see how happy his dad was it was weird but nice to see. He wanted to know more but he figured he would ask Chris about it, not his dad. After all he knew Chris would be honest with him about things.

**THAT NIGHT**

Dinner was served and eaten and Chris and Adam were in his bedroom and Adam had just asked Chris about what he thought was going on with Shawn and Hunter.

"Adam, maybe Shawn just feels naturally submissive to Hunter, maybe your dad LIKES making Hunter feel special and in return maybe it makes your dad feel special, that he can make Hunter happy, just by doing something nice for him..." Chris said, Adam nodded.

"Look Adam there are people that life a Dominate/submissive lifestyle...all the time...24/7...some people like it...don't worry about your dad..." Chris said. "Yeah you're right dad is happy." Adam said Chris smiled and nodded, Adam sat there thinking about what Chris said about being a submissive, he realised that he kinda liked it. He wondered what it was like.

"So what do you have to do?" Randy asked, he and John were on John's bed surrounded by papers and John's school books. "I have to write a short story about my family." John said, Randy nodded. "Do you know what you want to write?" Randy asked, John shrugged. "I don't know. I might do something about me and my dad's relationship but I don't know." John said Randy nodded.

"Do you want some help?" Randy asked. "It will be a bit hard you don't know about my relationship with my dad" John told him. "Well tell me about it" Randy said, "There's not much to say really, we haven't spent much time together up until now." John said. "Why?" Randy asked John sighed.

"I don't really wanna talk about it Randy." John said, Randy sighed, he thought he and John were getting closer but it seemed like John's walls around his heart were always up. "OK." Randy said, John sighed, he knew he had upset Randy but this was his personal relationship with his dad and he didn't want to talk about it with anyone, not until he had dealt with it himself.

John looked at Randy and moved closer to him and kissed him, Randy smiled into the kiss and kissed him back John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and Randy moved so he was pretty much on top of John, John moaned as Randy grinded down onto him, he wanted Randy so much but he was still so scared about going further in their relationship.

This was the first time he had ever been with someone like this and it was both enjoyable and scary at the same time, John just hoped Randy would be OK with taking things slow with him.

He liked Randy he did, he didn't want his fear or innocence to hurt him.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Trusting Randy

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**A MONTH LATER**

Things had been going well for all of the couples, John was spending a lot more time with Randy in New York.

"Did you have enough food?" Randy asked, he and John had just finished dinner. John smiled at him. "Yes thanks." John said. Randy smiled and nodded.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Randy asked, John shrugged. "If you want I don't mind" John said Randy sighed.

"Tell me what you want John" he demanded. John sighed and looked up at him, "I want you to take me to bed." John said Randy's eyes widened and he looked at John. "You mean?" he asked, John nodded. "Yeah I wanna be with you tonight." John said. "I trust you." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

He held out his hand and John took it and Randy led him to his bedroom. They got there and John looked at Randy, he was extremely nervous, he didn't know what was going to happen.

Not knowing what else to do with himself, John sat at the foot of the bed and folded his hands in his lap. Randy looked at him in a way that was sort of…fond? The corner of Randy's mouth kicked up in a smile, and he shook his head a little.

"What?" said John. "Nothing. You're just so damn cute, John." His smile grew as he took in John's blush.

"Sitting there on my bed, all shy. You probably don't even realize how fucking hot that makes me." John's mouth went dry. "Uh, no. Not really." Randy came closer to John, and knelt on the floor in front of him. He put a large hand on John's knee and squeezed.

"It makes me really hot. You have on way too many clothes, John. I can't wait to get you out of them." Randy cupped one of John's cheeks, and brought his head forward to softly kiss the other.

He continued to drop soft, non-threatening kisses to the side of John's face and along his jaw, and John was amazed at how wonderful it felt.

He felt…cherished, whether or not that had anything to do with Randy's actual emotions. Enjoying the sweet kisses, John gasped softly, and Randy took advantage of his slightly open mouth.

He pressed his lips to John's, This time Randy gently slipped only a little of his tongue inside John's mouth, prodding gently at the slippery flesh he found, encouraging the smaller boy to actively participate instead of just being led.

John rubbed his tongue experimentally against Randy's, and the hot slide was even more arousing than it had been any other time.

Randy lifted up John's shirt and John felt the cool air of the room on his chest as it was brought up bit by bit. Randy broke the kiss, wanting to savour the moment as the pearly skin was revealed to him. He pushed back from John a bit, as Randy slid the garment off John's delicate shoulders.

Without even realizing he was doing it, John lifted his arms so Randy could tug the shirt off his arms, leaving him completely bare-chested. Both men were in a sensual haze, stopping all movement for a moment while Randy absorbed the sight of John's taut, hairless torso and small pink nipples.

John, for his part, watched Randy watching him, observing how Randy's nostrils flared and his breath sped up as he ogled him. John had never really felt desired before, and it was a heady, wonderful feeling.

Randy's hands came up and came to rest gently on the sides of John's ribcage, thumbs stroking the soft skin he found there. Randy's lips curved up in a seductive grin, and one of his hands left John's side and began to travel down to the fly of the tight black jeans.

John moaned as Randy undid the button and zipper of his pants. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of John's pants and underwear, preparing to slide them over and off his slim hips. "Wait," gasped John, and Randy stopped moving instantly.

He looked at John with a quirked eyebrow. John licked his lips. "I don't want to be the only one with my clothes off," he said. He brought his hands to the top button of Randy's shirt. "Besides, I…" he trailed off, blushing furiously again. "You…?" replied Randy.

John closed his eyes in embarrassment. "I like to look at you with your shirt off. I like your chest, it…makes me excited." When he opened his eyes though, he calmed a bit to see that his words had made Randy very happy indeed, and he didn't look like he was about to make fun of John at all.

Randy pushed John's hands away gently. "I'm glad," he said, simply, undoing the buttons himself quickly and tossing the shirt on the floor. He let John slide his eyes all over Randy's amazing chest for a minute, then picked up where he left off, reaching for John's pants.

This time they slid off smoothly with no protest, and John found himself sitting completely nude on the end of the bed. Randy smirked. He undid his own pants, pulling off the skin tight pants. He threw them to the side along with his underwear.

Exposing his cock to John for the first time. It was rock hard, standing out straight from a thatch of light, unruly pubic hair, and quite a bit bigger than what John himself possessed.

"You okay?" he asked. John nodded, He pushed at John's shoulder, indicating he should lie down on his back. Randy's mouth began to explore John's heavily muscled chest. His lips left a slight trail of moisture across the broad expanse until he reached a nipple.

He lapped at it with broad strokes and then took it between his teeth gently and flicked his tongue back and forth over the proud flesh. John gave a slight sigh of disappointment as Randy moved his mouth away, but gasped with pleasure as he turned his attention to the other nipple.

John arched his body up toward Randy's mouth as he continued to move his mouth lower down his abdomen. Staring at John's heavy cock, which was straining upward and gleaming with moisture at the tip, Randy wrapped his hand around John's arousal and slowly ran it up and down.

With his thumb, he gently rubbed the bead of moisture around the head. He could hear John's breath catch in his throat.

Randy hooked one big hand under each of his knees and pulled back, spreading John's shapely legs so high and wide, his ass lifted off the bed slightly.

John flushed at the position; it made him feel more exposed and vulnerable that he'd ever felt in his life before. Randy began to tongue his testicles, drawing the loose skin into his mouth from time to time.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" he moaned. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Randy sucked one of John's balls completely in his mouth and hummed a little, causing John to emit a high-pitched squeak.

Releasing it, Randy kissed down to John's perineum and began nibbling and sucking gently on the sensitive area. John's moans turned into whimpers, and he wondered if it were possible to actually die from pleasure. "Oh God, Randy," he cried. "That feels so good." In response, he felt Randy tighten his grip on his knees, then rub his thumbs against the sides in little circles.

Randy smirked and walked over to his side table producing a small bottle of lube. Randy climbed back onto the bed he lubed his fingers up and spreading John's legs carefully he slowly went to slide a finger into John but John tensed.

He was scared and was freaking out in his mind. Randy looked down at John, he wasn't going to let John give into his fear, he had finally gotten John this far. He caressed John trying to calm him down.

"If you want me to stop say Red and I will stop...but try John...try to push your limits." Randy said, John looked and saw Randy cover his hand in lots of lube and he relaxed a bit. Randy smiled down at John and slid one finger into John's hole. He was watching John the entire time but could only see slight discomfort.

"Tell me if I hurt you" Randy said John nodded and smiled. Randy slowly moved his finger inside the younger man until John was moving his hips along with the finger inside of him. With the greatest care he inserted another finger; this time John's face registered some distress, but he kept moving his hips in time with Randy's fingers. He began to scissor his fingers slowly.

Although John occasionally gave a small cry of pain, he continued to thrust his haunches back and forth. He carefully curled his fingers inside of John until he brushed against the spot he had been seeking. "Oh god right there" John moaned Randy smirked "Feels good?" Randy asked John nodded.

"Feels awesome want more…no wait need more Randy need you" John moaned Randy got harder at John's words. Randy increased the pleasure and could feel John relax against his fingers. Removing his fingers he unrolled a condom down his length and coated it generously with lube.

He lifted John's legs up over his shoulders and poured a large amount along the crevice of his buttocks. John's face was flushed his eyes were wide he was slightly breathless.

Looking at him, Randy realised that this was an image he would cherish all his life: this young man trembling on the brink of fulfilment; his eyes filled with fear and wonder. "This is it," he said firmly. "I'm coming inside, Johnny. You ready?" John nodded, breathing heavily. "Yes. I'm ready." He swallowed. "I'm ready, Randy."

This was really going to happen; he was really going to lose his virginity tonight, just as he had planned. It was scary and satisfying and hot as hell all at the same time. Randy was so sure of himself, so confident, John trusted him completely. "Good," replied Randy.

Randy put both of his hands on John's wide hips and grasped firmly. He gave two more gentle pushes, then rocked his pelvis forward sharply and penetrated John. He kept going, never stopping or slowing until the head of his cock was completely inside.

The tight pressure almost had him coming instantly, and it was really only his concern for John that held him back.

John gave a high, barely choked off scream at the invasion. The pain was enormous, and he began to sob quietly, his tears wetting the sheet below him. he just couldn't feel anything over the burning ache.

Randy's hands left John's hips and began to run his hands over any and every part of John within reach. He leaned over until his chest was flat against John's chest, and John was consoled greatly by the contact. Randy mumbled.

"You did so well. And you feel so fucking good around me." John's cock, now hard again due to Randy's expert touch, twitched in Randy's hand. Randy was relieved. "Can I move a little, John? I promise, I'll go slow this time." Randy pressed a kiss to his damp temple. He continued to kiss down the length of John's stomach, watching in delight as the pale skin goose pimpled in his wake.

He pushed his hips forward, just a bare millimetre, then withdrew slightly, groaning. John inhaled sharply, but didn't protest otherwise, so Randy continued with a patience he hadn't known he possessed.

Ever so gradually he slid in further and further, Finally, he was able to slide home, his balls fetching up against John's ass. "Ohhhhhh, yeah," he moaned.

"So good to be all the way inside. So fucking good." John hissed a little as Randy withdrew almost completely, then slid the whole way back again smoothly. "Ooooh, that feels…good," said John. Randy repeated the movement a few more times, slow and sure.

"Fuck yeah, it does," he grunted. He gave another thrust, this time a little harder. "You were born to take my cock. You're sooooo good at it." John thrilled at his words, and began to go from tolerably comfortable to pretty damn excited.

John wasn't really thinking about what he was saying, just let his thoughts become words. "I love it. I love your…" he trailed off, never having actually spoken the word aloud before.

Randy rolled his hips again. "Yeah? You love my…" John licked his lips and closed his eyes. Randy was inside him. What in the world did he have to be embarrassed about? "I love your…c-cock. I love to take it. In my rear. In my mouth. Wherever, really." He smiled happily.

"It's amazing." Randy didn't think it was possible to get any harder, but John's words did the trick. It was time for his sweet lover to get a reward. He slid back in all the way, then angled his hips downward a bit and pushed forcefully. He grinned from ear to ear at John's reaction, something between a squeal and a squeak.

John didn't know what the hell had happened. Randy had touched something deep inside him, something that caused a bolt of exquisite pleasure to rocket along his nerve endings. Just when his brain was clearing a bit, Randy did it again. John let out a piercing yip, fisting his cock tightly.

He shook his head. Randy reached down and grabbed the hand curled around John's dick, and began moving it up and down briskly.

He continued to rub the head of his own cock deep within John, nudging and prodding the tender gland. "Come for me, John," he said in that commanding voice again. Randy jerked his hand harder and rougher, noting that John's babbling had switched to cries of ecstasy. He felt the slickness of pre come, and knew John was close.

Randy felt his own lust spike, and unable to control himself, he slapped John's ass, watching as it turned rosy and pink.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD!" cried John. He erupted all over Randy's hand, grunting and thrusting like an animal.

After a minute, he collapsed into the bedding with a final groan. Watching John come undone completely was all it took for Randy . "My turn, John," he growled, and began to hammer into John's ass rapidly.

It took less than 4 thrusts; halfway through the third he felt his climax boil up, and he unloaded what felt like a bucketful of cum into the condom.

"Oh John, fuck yeah!" he shouted. He fell onto his lover's slight frame, not even able to hold his weight off him at first.

After a moment, though, he was able to roll off onto his back, where he lay panting. He peeled the condom off carefully and tied it, tossing it onto the trashcan next to the bedside table.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked once their breathing was back to normal. John rolled over onto his side so he was facing Randy he smiled and kissed Randy softly.

"More than ok" John said Randy smiled. "Thankyou" Randy said John looked confused "For what?" John asked "For giving yourself over to me like that" John smiled.

"There is no one else I'd rather have lose my virginity to" John said he yawned and then blushed.

"Come on lets shower then sleep ok?" Randy said John nodded and headed to the bathroom with Randy.

They showered and changed the sheets on the bed before collapsing onto the bed in each other's arms falling asleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Play Time, Serious Time

**FAMILY SECRETS**

Chris and Adam had just returned to Chris' place after a wonderful dinner date. They were on the couch in the living room and the two blonds, one light, one tawny, were kissing and hands were roaming over each other. "Bedroom, beautiful?" Chris asked, his voice low and husky. Adam nodded, he was so worked up he couldn't find his words. Chris stood, he was in a playful mood. He grabbed Adam by the wrists, his grip was as tight as a vice. "Come" the music producer said in a commanding tone as he pulled at Adam. Something in Adam clicked, like a key in a lock. Chris' rough touch and tone of voice went not only to Adam's crotch, but to his soul.

He wanted to be commanded, he wanted Chris to possess him mind, body and soul. He relaxed his body and willingly followed his lover. Chris' heart jumped, he felt it, the moment Adam surrendered. He wanted to own the blond, all of him. When they got to the bedroom he threw the slightly younger blond on to the bed. "Let me show you freedom. I can show you how to fly in the sexual heavens, give you what you need, are you willing Adam? Willing to bend your body and soul to my will?" Chris asked as he stood over the bed, his blue eyes boring into Adam's greens.

"Yes Chris, take me, own me, possess me. Show me Chris, show me freedom." Adam nearly begged. "Strip Adam." Chris' command was simple. While the blond did as he was told, Jericho went to his closet, he pulled a blue gym bag out and brought it over to the bed. His eyes opened wide. Adam had quickly stripped, but it was the way he was laying that shocked Chris.

Adam's arms were over his head, his legs open, spread eagle, he was willingly giving Chris his body to use. "God you're beautiful, just breath taking. Thank you Adam, thank you for the trust you are giving me. If at anytime you want me to stop, say "grapefruit". Can you do that for me?" Chris asked the beautiful blond.

Adam was blushing at Chris' compliments, but he obeyed and said, "Yes, Chris, grapefruit." as he lay perfectly still. As he watched Chris strip off his own clothes, Adam wondered if this was how his dad felt with Hunter. He needed to find out and he resolved to talk his dad about it. When Chris was naked he rifled through the gym bag, he'd placed on the bed. He pulled out a blue steel cock ring. He bent down and stroked Adam's cock until it was rock hard and drops of precum filled the slit. He then trapped the erect shaft in the evil ring of blue metal.

Adam whimpered as the cold metal was placed over his hot cock. "HUSH!" Chris said sharply. Adam bit his lip in order to stay quiet. "That's a good boy. I don't want to have to gag you, I want to hear you sounds of pleasure and Adam, you will sing for me." Chris said in a tone that promised so much. The next thing Chris pulled out was a thick pair of leather cuffs. He placed the velvet lined leather around Adam's wrists, then he tied them to the headboard, his arms were stretched tightly but not painfully so.

He finished securing Adam's right wrist to the post of the headboard. He secured Adam's ankles in the same way. The blond was fully spread eagle and totally at the mercy of Chris Jericho. Adam was amazed at how calm he felt. He trusted Chris totally. Even though he was unable to move he knew he was safe. Chris took something else out of the bag but Adam couldn't tell what Chris had in his fist. He didn't care because Jericho's mouth had descended on his nipples, he bit, licked and sucked them into rock hard pebbles.

While Chris teased his nipples, Adam's head tossed from side to side as he whimpered in pleasure. He tried to thrust his hips, but Chris swatted his hip, "STILL" he husked over Adam's nipple. The blond fought to stay still, his only thought was to please Chris, to be nothing but perfect for him. When the blond thought Chris was done with his nipples his sighed, then suddenly a sharp pain coursed through his body as the darker blond placed tweezer clamps on his already aching nubs. Chris slid the ring down that tightened the clamps. There was a chain connecting the clamps. He gave them a sharp tug, causing Adam to cry out.

While the clamps hurt, Adam found pleasure in the pain. He didn't understand it, but as he trusted Chris he went with it. "Now if you are a good boy, I won't pull, but if you displease me, I'll yank the chain, understand?" Chris asked with a gentle kiss to Adam's lips. "I'll be a good boy." Adam said as he stilled his mind and his body. Chris wanted to test Adam's ability to concentrate. By doing this, he would free Adam's mind to reached into his bag and pulled out a long stick with several feathers attached to it. In reality it was a cat toy, but now it was or rather could be a sexual torture device. It was up to Adam.

Adam watched, bound helplessly as Chris toyed with the feathers. "Now be still." Chris said in a commanding tone. Adam swallowed hard, this would be difficult, he took a deep breath. The older man slowly ran the feathers over the souls of Adam's feet.

The blond beauty concentrated and managed to stay still. Chris then ran the feathers up Adam's left leg, then down his right and back up. Suddenly the stimulation was more than Adam could stand, on the next pass of the feathers over his thighs Adam writhed his body with a moan.

Adam then yelped in pain as Chris yanked the chain connecting the nipple clamps. It hurt like hell and the sting brought tears to Adam's green eyes. "STILL" Chris barked, and waited for the blond to recover. "Concentrate on the sensation baby. Be still and just feel. Feel the feathers against your skin. It can send you to heaven.

Heaven or hell the choice is yours boy. Heaven is wonderful, but if you chose hell, you will feel nothing but pain. It's your choice, remember that." Chris' tone was sure and full of promise.

Adam took a deep breath and concentrated again. Chris waited, soothingly stroking Adam's hair, till he felt the blonds body relax. Chris began with the feathers again. This time Adam just let only his mind move. He did find that if he kept his body still, the sensation was more intense.

He was amazed at how high he was in the sexual heavens, his cock was leaking like a faucet.

He needed to cum, but the evil ring prevented it. Adam opened his eyes, Chris had stopped with the feathers and was smiling down at Adam.

"You are so beautiful, sweating, so alive. Do you feel it Adam? Are all your senses alive, so ready to cum for me?" Chris crooned quietly. Adam was indeed beautiful, a light sheen of sweat made his quivering muscles glowed as they stood out.

His cock was twitching with need. "Pl...please...cum for you...please?" Adam whimpered "You've been a good boy, you may cum for me." Chris said as he removed the cock ring. "Cum baby" Chris encouraged as he gave Adam's cock a stroke.

Adam came so hard it splashed up into his hair, he screamed through his release, having never felt so good in his sexual life.

He actually cried as he erupted, he only wished he could move his arms and legs. Chris bent down and kissed Adam deeply. He licked at Adam's release and kissed his blond again.

Adam swiped his tongue, loving his taste on Chris' mouth. The blond whimpered when the kiss broke. "Feel good baby" Chris asked softly."Oh fuck yes, more please, I want more, need you please, need you." Adam's voice was breathy and full of passion and desire.

"What my princess wants my princess gets. Good boys get rewarded. You did so good with the feathers. I'm so proud of you." Chris praised Adam as he took a tube of lube from his bag on the floor.

Chris then moved to rest on his knees between Adam's bound and spread legs. "If you thought you were flying before, just wait. Just remember, heaven or hell the choice is yours. Just one rule, don't you dare cum without permission." Chris said with a sharp warning tone.

Adam nodded, he was still halfway up into the sexual heavens. Jericho used a generous amount of lube as he slicked up his cock, he knew Adam was clean and he was too, he'd cleared that up their first time, both men hated the feel of condoms, the wanted to feel each other. Chris lined himself up and pressed into Adam's tight heat.

Adam groaned and whimpered and sang his song of pleasure as his lover's cock stretched his unprepared hole. It was almost more than Adam could take, but he knew if he just held on, the burn and pain would be replaced by pleasure, he just hadn't been ready to be taken unprepared.

Adam vowed not to say his "safe" word, he knew Chris wanted him to test and push his boundaries. He was able to do it because of his trust in Chris.

Chris knew what would bring him the most pleasure, but sometimes you had to go through hell to get to heaven.

"Such a good boy, so beautiful, your face showing the exquisite pain. You know the pleasure will come, so pretty." Chris said with a grunt as he finished pushing into Adam as his balls pressed against the blond. Chris gave Adam a few minutes to adjust. He wanted Adam to feel it, but there was a limit and to just start fucking him would be too much this time. The tawnier blond rolled his hips and he felt Adam open a bit more.

"More Chrissy move oh please move." Adam cried out. It was all Chris needed to hear. He started pumping in and out of the pretty, bound blond. They had made love before, but never this hard and never with Adam restrained.

The bonds only made Adam writhe more, he loved touching his partner during sex and his need to touch Chris was overpowering.

The blond thrashed wildly in his bonds.

Jericho loved it, the hard Adam fought, the harder and faster he plowed into Adam's hot, tight heat.

He never failed to hit the blonds bundle of nerves that only made him fly higher.

Suddenly Adam squealed in pain. Chris had harshly yanked the nipple clamp chain, "Don't you dare come unless I say so, understand me boy!" Chris said in a sharp commanding tone.

"Yes Chris!" Adam answered in another cry of pain as the chain was yanked again.

Jericho went back to stroking Adam's cock and had slowed his hips, he was now fucking Adam slowly almost easily, barely moving in and out.

It drove both men mad, but It felt so damn good.

Adam had broken out in a thin sheet of sweat and it made his lightly bronzed skin glow.

His wrists and ankles had red rings around them from all the thrashing he'd been doing.

His cock was so needy, throbbing, reddish purple and leaking. His long blond hair was all over the pillow, a few strands were plastered to his face.

His nipples were hard and deep red from the clamps.

To Chris, Adam looked more beautiful than ever.

The beauty looked like a trapped bird of paradise, he was exquisite, he burned the sight in his mind like a camera shot.

"Look at me!" Chris ordered as he halted his movements. Adam slowly cracked open his green eyes.

He had been concentrating so hard on not cumming his eyes were nearly glued shut.

Now the usually bright green eyes were dark emeralds, blown in pure carnal, sexual lust.

"So, so beautiful, you are my pretty bird of paradise. Do you want to cum pretty baby? To show me how good you feel?" Chris asked, his voice low and husky with lust.

"Pl...please...cum pretty for you" Adam wailed. Chris was shocked, but pleased in the way Adam asked.

"That's my good boy, you asked so sweetly. You may cum for me baby, show me how sweet you look." Chris cooed softly as he stroked Adam's eager shaft.

It only took two strokes of Chris' hand and one hard thrust against his prostate and Adam came harder and with more force than he'd ever come before, even earlier was nothing compared to this.

The blonds eyes rolled in his head, his lips curled back and his teeth were barred. His entire face was nothing but beautiful bliss.

It was the most gorgeous and perfect express Chris had ever witnessed.

As all this happened the muscles deep inside Adam's channel contracted around Chris' cock, he'd never felt anything so tight and hot in his life.

With one stroke of his shaft in that tight, heated wetness, Jericho erupted, his seed filling Adam till it ran down their thighs and pooled on the sheets.

Adam, still trapped by his bonds lay whimpering, feeling so good, but aching to be held and loved.

Chris was still buried balls deep in his beautiful blond, panting, trying to remember how to breathe.

He kissed Adam's quivering lips and stroked through the blond locks.

"Such a good boy, so beautiful. You came so pretty for me. Good boys get rewarded." Chris said as he moved to take off the wicked nipple clamps, all while still balls deep inside Adam.

Adam cried out in pain as the clamps were removed. The pain of taking them off was the worst part.

As the chain fell on the floor, Jericho's mouth descended on the tender nubs.

He licked and laved at them, easing the pain with his gentle ministrations. Adam sighed at the tender care, it felt so good. He moaned in pleasure instead of crying out in pain.

When Adam was recovered, Chris finally pulled out, causing each man to both hiss and whine at the loss of contact. The tawny blond slowly released Adam's limbs from their bonds.

"Be still, don't move." Chris commanded.

He got up off the bed and picked up the clamps and along with the cuffs and cock ring and placed them on the desk in the corner.

"Later, it's your job to make sure these are cleaned properly. You play with my toys, you clean my toys. Same with the bed, you made the mess you clean it up." Chris said in a voice that didn't expect an argument.

"Yes, Chris" Adam said, keeping his body still. He remained in his spread eagle position, there was something snapping in his head that made him want to obey Chris, to please him.

He didn't understand it, but it seemed so natural to him.

"Do you like this Adam, being told what to do? How do you feel?" Chris asked, he was now sitting between Adam's spread legs.

Adam was now more alert and aware of his position, he flushed at being so open and exposed, it made him feel vulnerable, but on the other hand, he also felt he was free to speak his mind as he had absolutely nothing to hide behind.

Chris could see the wheels turning in Adam's head, he wondered what the beautiful blond was churning in his mind. "Well?" he couldn't stand waiting for the answer.

For Adam staying still was hard, but he managed it, he opened his mind and let his thoughts flow freely, "I like it Chrissy. It's like something in my mind just wants me to obey, it's like a calling. All I can think of is making you happy, pleasing you is important to me." Adam said with a soft sigh.

"You don't feel anything but making me happy?" Chris asked concern crossing his face.

"I felt free. At first I was concentrating so hard on not moving or cumming (the blond blushed) but then suddenly my mind just took off and all I did was feel."

"I never actually FELT sex before. I felt each movement, each twitch of our muscles, I was floating. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I could actually feel our hearts beating, the breath entering and leaving our bodies." Adam admitted honestly.

Chris smiled, that was more like the answer he was hoping for. He ran his hand up Adam's leg.

"I'm glad you felt that. There is so much more I can show you Adam, if you wanted me to, but it would mean your life belongs to me. ALL of your life. What does that mean to you?" Chris asked, laying it open and on the line.

"I...I don't...your talking about being a submissive aren't you?" As soon as he said it, something clicked in his head again, he wanted to learn more about it before he decided anything.

Chris smiled softly, "Yes I am. How do you feel about that?"

"I..I...it's a big decision Chris. Is there...I mean...a way...to just...try it? I really care about you, I love you actually but...can we try it?" Adam asked with a hopeful tone.

"I love and care for you too baby. Yes, we can do a trial period, because I want you to decide for yourself. It has to be your free choice. What ever you chose, I will still love and care about you, I promise." Chris leaned over and kissed Adam to seal their conversation.

"Okay, you can move. Sit up for me." Chris said, his lips hovering over Adam's.

As Adam stretched and move to sit up, Chris in his naked glory, got up and went to his dresser.

He pulled out a small blue velvet jewelry box. Jericho walked back over to the bed.

Chris pointed to the floor beside the bed, "kneel" his commanding tone was back. Adam smiled and more things clicked off in his head and his heart.

When he knelt at Chris' feet he felt like he was home. Naturally he checked his posture, he wanted to look as pretty as possible for Chris.

He leaned up and kissed Chris' left hip bone, it just felt like the right thing to do. He kept his head and eyes down.

"So good, and you look so pretty. This is for you." Chris said as he opened the blue velvet box.

He took out a thirty inch sliver chain, there was a brass charm that had the word "OWNED" etched into it.

When the chain slipped over his head the weight of the metal made him feel secure and that he belonged to Chris completely.

He felt safe and loved.

Chris took Adam by the chin and raised it, Adam knew that meant he was to look at Chris.

His green eyes slowly traveled up the handsome body, then focused deeply on Chris' blue sapphires.

"So beautiful and all mine." the tawny blond said in a tone full of pride. Adam flushed at Chris' words.

"May...may I..." The blonds eyes trailed down to Chris' cock.

"Yes you may worship me." Chris said letting go of Adam's chin.

The blond rand his hands up Chris' strong legs.

Chris sighed when Adam's hot mouth engulfed his cock, he was surprised when he felt Adam's nose against his pelvis as Adam swallowed his entire length into the back of his throat.

Chris laced his fingers in the blond head of hair at his groin and let Adam take him into the sexual heavens.

When he was about to cum Chris made Adam pull his mouth off his cock. The older man jerked himself once, and came all over Adam's face and neck.

"You have to work for your right to swallow now, understand?" Chris roughly pulled Adam's head back. "Yes, Chris." Adam said with lowered eyes.

"Lick me clean" Chris commanded next. Adam did as he was told and licked Chris clean.

"Go wash and clean the toys as well. You'll find toy cleaner under the sink." Chris said in a dismissive tone.

The blond worked quickly. First taking a very fast shower, then rapidly but thoroughly cleaned the items Chris had used earlier.

When he finished he brought the clean toys out for Chris to inspect. While Chris inspected the toys, Adam quickly changed the sheets on Chris' bed, throwing the dirty ones in the hamper as directed.

"Very well done. Good boy. Now, do you want to stay here or should I take you home?" Chris asked his lover and potential submissive.

"Would you be mad if I wanted to go home? I...I need to talk to my dad and I have a lot to think about." Adam said quietly.

"Of course not baby. I know it's a lot to take in. I think you should talk to Shawn, about everything. So get dressed." Chris said giving his blond a long, deep, passion filled kiss.

The two men dressed and chatted together as they did, however Adam found it natural to speak quieter and only when Chris spoke to him directly.

Chris drove Adam home, he saw his blond to the door, he picked up the charm on Adam's new necklace, "just remember, you belong to me. Where ever you go and what ever you do reflects back on me. Remember Adam, heaven or hell, it's up to you. I will know. Just be the good boy I love. Talk to Shawn, I'll see you tomorrow." Chris spoke commandingly but warmly.

"I'll be good Chris, I promise. I never want to bring you shame, I love you." Adam said softly, with a smile.

Chris pulled Adam in for a long, deep kiss. He watched Adam retreat into his house.

The tawny blond was thrilled, he was well on his way to owning Adam outright, and he couldn't wait.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Doubts

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Adam woke up and smiled as he fingered the chain Chris had given him, every time he touched it, the feelings he had for Chris came soaring through and made him smile brightly. He got out of bed and showered and dressed for the day, today he had classes. He hoped tonight he would meet up with Chris but he needed to talk to his dad about things first. Once he was dressed he headed down to the kitchen. He got down there and only saw Shawn. "Hey dad, where is everyone?" Adam asked. "Hunter is working and John just went out for a drive. He said he needed to be alone for a while." Shawn said, Adam nodded and smiled. "Oh OK then." he said. He walked over to his dad. "See what Chris gave me" Adam said showing his dad the OWNED pendant Chris had given him. sawn smiled and looked at the pendant.

"It's great. I am glad he likes you. That he is treating you right." Shawn said, Adam smiled at his dad. "Dad can I ask you something?" Adam asked, Shawn smiled at his son. "Sure, you can ask me anything." Shawn said, he and Adam sat down and Adam took a deep breath. He was scared to ask this question he really was. "Go ahead Adam. Ask me anything." Shawn said Adam nodded and looked at his dad. "Are you Hunter's submissive?" Adam asked, Shawn's eyes widened, then he looked down. "Yes I am, I have been since I met him." Shawn said Adam nodded. "Why?" Adam asked. "I like it son. I like the way I feel, I like to feel safe and loved and cared for and Hunter does that. Yes I am his submissive but he loves me. Being his submissive makes me happier than I could have ever imagined. I was shocked at first how much I liked pleasing him in all facets of life, but now I don't think I could live without it." Shawn said, Adam smiled and nodded. "OK." He said.

"Does Chris want you to be his submissive?" Shawn asked, Adam nodded. "Yeah I am a little nervous about ti though. I love how he controls me, I never thought I would but I do." Adam said, Shawn smiled. "You need to sit down with him and talk about it. He needs to be clear with you about what he wants in this relationship, how he expects you to act, you need to talk about this in detail. If you don't. The relationship won't work son. It won't." Shawn said, Adam smiled. "Thanks dad, you helped a lot." Adam said Shawn smiled and nodded. "No worries son, if you ever need to talk about this again, just come to me. OK?" Adam smiled and nodded, he hugged his dad. He knew what he needed to do now, he and Chris needed to have a proper talk about everything Chris wanted and expected from him. Shawn was right if they didn't, their relationship would never work.

**MEANWHILE**

John was driving around and he ended up at Randy's place. He didn't know why he was there, he was confused. He had told Randy he needed time to think but now, being back at Randy's house he didn't know what he needed. He wanted to be with Randy yes, but sometimes the older man scared him. He really did. John didn't know what to do. He was worried about what was to come for him and Randy. After sitting in the car for ten minutes, John got out and buzzed up to Randy's apartment. Randy buzzed back a second later. "Hello?" he asked, "Uh….Hi it's me." John said. "John?" Randy asked. "Yeah….Can I come up?" John asked, Randy smirked and pressed the button and the security door opened, John went up to Randy's apartment and knocked on the door. Randy smiled as he answered the door, seeing John there. "Is everything OK?" he asked, John nodded.

"Yeah I was driving and I ended up here, I don't know what I am doing." John said. "Do you want to be with me John?" Randy asked. "I don't know." John said nervously, Randy sighed. "Did you not enjoy being with me?" Randy asked. "I did, a lot. Of course I did, but you scare me sometimes Randy and I don't know how to overcome the fear" John said Randy sighed and nodded. "You need to trust me a hundred percent and right now you don't do you?" Randy asked, John looked down. "Look at me John." he demanded. John looked up and Randy gripped his chin. "You don't trust me fully do you?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No, no I don't." John said. Randy sighed. "Come with me." he said, he took John's hand and led him to the bedroom. He took him into his large closet and pressed a button, John's eyes widened as a rack full of hundreds of ties came out. "Pick one" Randy said John looked at him confused. "Just pick one John." Randy said John nodded.

He ran his hands through the ties, he loved the touch of them. He looked through them and came to a Black Swirl Print Silk Tie. "This one" he said, Randy nodded and took the tie. He grabbed John's hand and took him back into the bedroom and pushed John onto the bed, John looked up at him. "Relax baby." Randy said John smiled and nodded. Randy grabbed the hem of John's shirt and pulled it away from John's body he then grabbed John's hands and placed them above his head. He took the tie and tied up John's hands to the headboard. John frowned. "Relax, it's all about trust." Randy cooed in his ear, John nodded. Randy climbed onto the bed straddling John's lap and gazing down at his lover. He moved his hands down to John's pants and he pulled them down with his mouth. John groaned as he felt Randy's mouth near his cock. Randy got off of the bed and pulled off John's pants, John laid there exposed in tight black and red boxer briefs.

Randy licked his lips as he saw John getting hard and a wet spot appearing. "I see you're already enjoying this John. Let's see how long it takes for you to bust a nut shall we?" Randy asked, John closed his eyes and sighed. Randy kicked off his slippers and socks and then he pulled his shirt up over his head giving Randy a show of his amazingly fit body. John subconsciously licked his lips, he couldn't deny how good Randy looked. Randy then trailed his hands down to his pants and pulled off his pants letting them drop to the floor. He stood there in his black CK boxer briefs. Randy climbed back onto the bed straddling John once again and letting their hardening cocks rub together causing friction. "You know you deserve this Johnny….You love my body I can feel how much you love it. I can't deny I love your body either. Every time I get close to you I get so fucking hot…..I have dreamed of fucking you here and now hard and fast making you moan my name." Randy said John sighed and arched his back.

"Please Randy" John whined, Randy laughed. "I told you you'd want this but first there's something you need to do for me." Randy said. John didn't know what to think. He watched as Randy crawled off the bed and pulled off his underwear. He smiled seeing how large and amazing Randy's cock was. Randy crawled back on the bed and straddled John's chest this time. He moved up and took hold of his cock and moved it to John's rosy pink lips. "Open up." Randy demanded. John looked into Randy's blue eyes. John opened his mouth and Randy rose up on his knees and he thrust his cock into John's mouth. "Suck" he demanded as his hands tangled in John's brown hair. John sucked Randy as Randy face fucked him. He moaned loudly and Randy bucked into his mouth wildly. John couldn't contain his pleasure the taste of Randy was so damn addictive. He was so glad that he got to taste him over and over again.

"Fuck John…..You have a fucking talented mouth….So warm and tight." Randy muttered out a compliment. John mumbled something back to him making the vibrations shoot right through Randy's body. Randy was thrusting up and into John's mouth harshly but John didn't mind it….Actually he quite LOVED it. "Yes fuck….You're gonna make me cum….Fuck yes…..Yes…..FUCK!" Randy shouted as he shot his hot load down John's throat. "Swallow it…..I know you want to." Randy told him, John sighed and swallowed the cum. Randy saw him dribbling out some so he leaned in and licked the dribbled from his chin up to his lips where he sucked the bottom of John's lip into his mouth. "God you taste amazing." Randy groaned John sighed. "Please." He whined, he was achingly hard and he wanted Randy to fuck him…..….Randy was turning him on something fierce. Randy reached over and grabbed some baby oil and slicked his fingers up. He ripped off John's boxers and left him laying their naked, leaking and hard. John bent his knees so his feet lay flat on the bed. "I….." he said. "You what?" Randy asked. John sighed and closed his eyes. "I want you to fuck me! I wanna feel your cock inside of me! I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME SCREAM! MAKE ME CUM…I WANT YOU….PLEASE!" he shouted out. Randy shrugged and slid home into Phil hard and fast filling him up to the brim.

"OH FUCK YES!" John shouted louder than before. "You're tighter than I remember, You're fucking amazing." Randy moaned out. He pulled out and went back in at a different angle, the angle making his cock hit John's prostate dead on. "HOLY SHIT!" John cried out. "Fuck me….Please for the love of god fuck me…..break me please I need it….I need you." John moaned pulling on the tie trying to get out so he could touch Randy. He wanted to hold him close to him and move with him. He just wanted to feel him. "Fuck me….." he growled. Randy's eyes went into the back of his head and he fucked John more harder than before, he was sweating and grunting and groaning John was arching his back and crying out in pure ecstasy. He didn't want this to end. He wanted to be with Randy like this forever. Randy's hand reached in between his and John's body and he took hold of John's achingly hard leaking cock he stroked him in time with his thrusts. "So close" Randy gasped out, he leaned in and bit at John's neck making John cry out. "FUCK!" John shouted as his white hot cum shot out of his cock, the image of John cumming made Randy lose it and he too came filling John up to the brim. As he emptied he fell on top of John completely spent. John panted along with Randy and wrapped his arms around him. John looked up at Randy and kissed him deeply and more passionately.

**A WEEK LATER**

John got up and showered and dressed for the day. He dressed in his Rock & Republic Devious Straight Jeans, his Eighty Eight Vigilance Whipstitch Tee, his Rock & Republic Striped French Terry Hoodie and his DC Shoes Co Blitz Skate Shoes. Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of food and started eating.

"Do you have classes today?" Hunter asked, John shook his head. "No it's a free day" John said. Hunter nodded and smiled. "What are you doing then?" Hunter asked. "I have my appointment with Sydney then I am gonna do some studying." John said, Hunter nodded and smiled. "OK then," Hunter said. "How are things going with her?" Shawn asked, John shrugged. "It's OK I guess, just working through some shit." John said Shawn nodded and smiled.

John finished off breakfast and headed out the door, he got in his car and headed off to his appointment. He was pulling up at the office when he heard his phone ringing. He looked at it and sighed seeing Randy's name on the screen, John really didn't want to talk to anyone right now especially him. John just wanted to focus on himself. He ignored the call and switched his phone off and left the car.

He walked inside and signed in and waited to be seen. Sydney called him into her office ten minutes later. John sat down on the couch and Sydney sat in her chair. "So how have you been?" Sydney asked. "Really good. I guess. I have been sleeping a lot better though so that's a plus." John said. Sydney smiled. "Good, but you're here for a reason John what's going on?" she asked, John sighed.

"I've been seeing someone a guy." John said. "Is he your boyfriend?" Sydney asked. "I'm not sure to be honest. We haven't really had a proper talk about it." John said Sydney nodded. "Would you like him to be your boyfriend?" Sydney asked, John nodded. "I guess so, but there's something about him that worries me I guess" John said, Sydney nodded. "What's that?" she asked. "I am just worried, sometimes he can be very controlling and harsh," John said. "Does he hurt you?" she asked concerned.

"No, of course not, he would never do that, ever. I don't think he would. But sometimes the way he looks at me and the way he talks to me, he's very controlling and demanding. It scares me." John said Sydney nodded. "Do you trust him?" Sydney asked, John shrugged. "I guess, I don't think I am there one hundred percent. But I am getting there" John said.

"Have you had sexual relations with him?" Sydney asked, John nodded. "Yeah. I trusted him to take my virginity, I just don't know why I can't trust him completely." John said, Sydney nodded, "Have you talked to him about this?" Sydney asked. "No, I don't think he would take it too well" John said Sydney smiled. "Maybe you need to get some advice from someone else in your life, perhaps your dad?" she asked, John nodded. "Yeah I guess so." John said.

"Just talk to him and be open John. Maybe he understands more than you think." Sydney said John smiled and nodded. "Thanks." John said Sydney smiled. "No worries. That's it for today I will see you next week." She said, John smiled and nodded. "Thanks doc" John said, he got up and left and headed out. He got into his car and drove home.

He got home and walked inside. He went out to the backyard and sat down and just thought about things. John really didn't know what to do. He felt so lost. He really liked Randy he did, but there was also a tiny bit of fear there with him and John hated being scared, especially since his mom died, he hated feeling scared and afraid. Shawn looked out at John and frowned he seemed to be in deep thought. He just hoped everything would be OK with his step son.

He noticed the look on his face and it was the same look his son had a few days ago, he wondered if John was having the same thoughts about Randy that Adam did with Chris. "Hey dad" Adam said as he walked into the house. "Hey son, can you do me a Favor?" he asked, Adam nodded and smiled. "Yeah what's up?" he asked. "Go talk to John, I think he is having the same thoughts you did about being with Chris, don't let anything slip though about Randy. OK" Adam nodded.

"Sure, I'll go talk to him now." Adam said, he walked out and sat beside John. "Is everything OK Jay?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah everything is fine. Just thinking." John said. "About Randy?" Adam asked, John nodded.

"Yeah. I am, things are weird" John said, Adam nodded. "Look I am going to tell you what dad told me. If you want a relationship, you have to talk to him about it. If you don't, don't even try having a relationship with him...if you can't talk to him...there is no hope..." Adam said, John sighed.

"Thanks Addy." He said. Adam smiled and left him he knew then that he couldn't handle this, not now. He wasn't ready to talk to Randy about them, about anything. He needed to be alone right now, he needed time to think.

He got up and headed up to his room, he grabbed his Nike Brasilia Duffel Bag and packed some things. He needed to get away for a few days, his school would be fine with it. He packed some clothes and put his bag to the side. He wasn't going to leave yet, no he would do it when everyone was asleep. He didn't want anyone asking him questions about it. That was the last thing he needed right now.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	9. Leaving

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**THAT NIGHT**

John got up at about midnight and grabbed some clothes. He dressed in his Black Nike Classic Jersey Pants, his White Nike Swoosh Tee, his Black Nike "Just Do It" Classic Fleece Hoodie and his Black and White Nike Dart 9 Running Shoes.

He grabbed his bag, his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a notepad and a pen and wrote his dad a note_**.**_

_**'Dad, I'm sorry that you had to hear this from me in a note, but I need to get away for a few days to clear my mind, I am just stressed, I Miss Boston and my friends, please don't come find me and please don't tell ANYONE where I am….I need this time, please? I love you and I will be back on Monday. Love you, love John.'**_ he finished his note and grabbed his bag and headed out the door, he got into his car and headed to the airport.

He got to the airport and parked his car and got out and went inside. He checked in for his flight and waited. His flight was called a few minutes later and John got up and boarded the plane. He sat down in his seat and relaxed, he was excited to be going back to Boston.

He missed it there and he missed his friends a lot. He hoped his dad wouldn't be too angry with him, he just needed this time away to get his thoughts together, and try to figure out if being with Randy was what he really wanted.

The flight didn't take too long. John left the plane and got into a cab and headed to his friends house. He headed over to the Hardy's house.

He got there and knocked, but got no answer. So he called him. No answer. John sighed and called some other friends, like Zack Ryder, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin and some others, but none of them answered, John sighed, no one had time for him.

He decided to go and see the one person who had always been there for him. He got to the cemetery and went and sat near his mom's grave.

"I don't know what to do mom. I am so confused. I really like Randy but I don't think things would work between us, he scares me, but at the same time, he makes me feel whole." John said.

"I Miss you so much, I wish you were still here, maybe then everything would be OK. I don't know what to do. I really don't. I wish you could tell me what to do in this situation." John said he sat there for a few hours before he got up and left. He felt so much better being with his mom.

It made him realise that he needed to try and give Randy a chance, but first they needed to sit down and talk about everything.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	10. Time To Talk, Time To Decide

**FAMILY SECRETS**

Adam was getting ready to go out with Chris. They were going to have a talk about the lifestyle change the blond was considering.

He had just finished styling his hair and was buttoning his shirt. There was a knock at his door. "Come in" Adam said as he stepped into his shoes. The door opened and Shawn walked in.

"Hi dad, you okay?" Adam asked his father, rather surprised as Shawn rarely came to his room for no reason. "I'm fine son. Can we talk a bit?" Shawn asked his only child. "Sure dad, Chris won't be here to pick me up for an hour." Adam said as he sat on his bed.

Shawn sat next to his son and reached over and looked at Adam's necklace. "Chris has good taste. Have you thought more about it?" the older man asked.

"I'm just curious, why it came so naturally. Were you always submissive?" Adam asked curiously.

"I think it is natural in some people. When I met Hunter, I didn't know he was a Master at first, but there was something about him that just...drew me to kneel at his feet." Shawn said honestly, wanting to be open with his child.

"That's what happened with Chris. It felt like home. All I can think of his making him happy, but by making him happy I feel free, because I know I don't have anything to worry about. I know Chris will take care of everything." Adam explained with a soft sigh.

"I understand what you mean. Hunter takes care of me and all my fears. That way I can take care of him." Shawn said with a soft smile.

"Fears? What fears Dad?" Adam sounded worried, he didn't know Shawn had been so worried about things.

Shawn sighed, "I DO have fears. Making sure you are taken care of, fed, happy, educated. That you will be taken care of after I am gone. And not only fears for you, I was afraid of going through life alone, never being loved again. Hunter brings me peace of mind." Shawn tried to explain it.

"I'm sorry daddy, that I cause you so many worries. I love you so much." Adam said with moist eyes.

Shawn pulled his son in for a hug, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you more than anything, son." Shawn kissed the top of Adam's head. They didn't speak like this as often as they should.

"Adam, just do what it is in your heart to do. Just remember, there is no shame in being submissive. It's a wonderful calling, and also remember, be honest with Chris about what you are or are not willing to do. What's your word?" Shawn asked warmly.

"I will dad. I DO trust him. (Adam chuckled) Grapefruit." Adam smiled.

"Good, my safe word is Joseph." Shawn laughed softly in return, wondering what Adam's reaction would be. "My middle name is your word? That's cool dad" Adam smiled.

Adam thought for a minute, he decided to ask, he really wanted to know, "Dad, Hunter...you love him a lot don't you?" Adam asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes I do baby. He makes me so happy. I feel loved and safe for the first time. He an answer to my prayers. How do you feel about him sweetheart? Tell me the truth, submissive to submissive, son to father." Shawn asked seriously.

Adam took his dad's hand in his, his green eyes filled with tears, "I love him dad, because you are so happy with him. I've seen how he treats you, like a treasure. He's a great second father figure." Adam answered honestly.

Father and son embraced and cried together, they were happy and loved by two wonderful men.

There was another knock on the door, "Come in please" Adam said as he and Shawn broke apart. Hunter came into the room, he smiled at the father and son.

"Chris is here son." the big man said softly. "Thank you, I'll be right out." Adam said, his eyes down.

"Come Shawn, let Adam finish getting ready." Hunter said gently but firmly. The coppery blond immediately got up and followed Hunter out of the room.

Adam smiled, he had loved talking to his dad like that. He washed his face and quickly brushed his hair again. A squirt of cologne and he was ready.

Chris smiled as Adam came into the lounge. "Sorry Chris, didn't mean to keep you waiting, but I wanted to look nice." Adam said shyly, his eyes lowered.

"It's okay, Hunter said you were talking to your dad. I guess we have some talking to do too. So if you're ready, we'll head to my place and order in." Chris said to his potential submissive. "Sounds good" Adam agreed quietly. The couple said good bye to Adam's parents and left, the blond was a bundle of nerves.

They got to Chris' place and Chris could tell Adam was nervous. It was his job as Adam's potential Master to put the blond at ease.

"Come sit down baby, just relax. What do you want to eat?" Chris asked as he tossed a pile of delivery menus onto the coffee table.

Adam wasn't really hungry, but he picked up a pizza menu. The couple picked their toppings and Chris phoned in their order. They sat on the couch and waited.

Adam was nearly trembling with nerves. Chris reached over and stroked the long blond locks. It was like magic, as soon as Chris touched him, Adam calmed.

"That's better. There is no reason to be nervous baby. It's just us, talking. Just remember, nothing will change how I feel about you. I promise." Chris said in a soft reassuring tone. "Me either Chris, nothing will change for me. It helped to talk to dad too, to know I wasn't alone in how I felt." Adam said honestly.

Chris took over and they chatted casually, a hockey game on the television ran in the background.

Both men loved the sport and it helped with the tension in the atmosphere. Their pizza arrived and Adam just picked at his toppings.

Chris smiled softly, he took the mangled slice of pizza out of Adam's hand, "You don't have to eat it baby. Do you want to talk now?" the older man asked with a soft smile. Adam nodded to the affirmative.

They put the pizza away and Chris led Adam back to the couch. Chris sat with Adam next him. The lighter blond didn't feel right, he moved to the floor and knelt at Chris' feet.

He immediately felt better and much calmer. The tawnier blond smiled brightly, he felt one step closer to owning Adam.

"Talk to me Adam. We trust each other, I have to know what you're thinking. Did you talk to your dad about being a submissive?" Chris asked, as he leaned forward and tucked a stray strand of gold back behind Adam's ear.

"Yes I did. I guess you would know he is submissive to Hunter. We talked about how calm and free it felt. But, he said I have to talk to you. What do you want from me Chris? What do you expect from me as your sub?" Adam asked boldly.

"Obedience. Absolute and total obedience. If you say yes, we'll go over a check list, you will be totally fee to say what you will or will not do during "play." We will go over the list every six months." Chris said, hiding nothing.

"If I say yes, I know you'll take over my life, but I want to keep going to college, will that be allowed?" Adam asked, a little fearful of the answer.

"Of course. Yes, I will take over your life, but you are still a human with normal needs and desires and dreams. I want you to go as far and as high as you can. Not only for yourself, but for me as well. The more you achieve the prouder I will be, because you will be mine." Chris said firmly.

"But, everyday life...what will that be like? Would I move in with you? I need to know Chris, what exactly is expected of me." Adam asked in a persistent tone.

Chris got up and went to his briefcase by the door. He pulled out a plastic envelope and sat back down, removing the paper from it's holder.

"Let's read over this, it's a contract between Master and submissive. I've written down exactly what I expect from you AND what you should expect from me as your owner. It's a two way street, as a Master I have rules to obey as well." Chris said as he laid the paper on the coffee table so they could both read it.

"This isn't play is it? I mean...well...it is play, but...oh fuck." Adam didn't know how to properly put it.

"I understand baby. No, it isn't play. I take it seriously. I spent eight months as a submissive Master in training. How can I use a whip on you if I have no idea how it feels, or any toy or spanking device?" Chris explained to his blond.

"You...were...a sub?" Adam was shocked by the news. "Yes" Jericho answered hesitantly...he pulled out his cell phone.

"I need permission to do something...(he pushed a number on the phone)...**Hello Sir, this is Jericho. I want to ask if it's okay for me to tell a potential about the Bottom's Up?...Yes, Mr. President, fairly sure. Absolutely...thank you Sir. Maybe in a month...he's more than beautiful, he is stunning...thank you...yes...I appreciate that...good evening."** Chris disconnected the call.

"I had to get permission from the club President to tell you want I'm going to tell you. None of what I say is to leave this room, it's MY reputation at stake. Do you understand me?" Chris roughly pulled Adam's head back, forcing the blond to look him in the eye.

"Yes, Chris. I promise." Adam said, a slight tone of pain in his voice.

Chris let go of Adam's hair, "I am a member of a BDSM club. A high ranking member actually. It's called Bottom's Up. It's a private place where we can show off our pets, punish them publicly and just socialize with other members and their pets and know they are safe and respected. If you and I reach an agreement, I will formally present you and collar you there. It's where I was trained, and where I earned my Master status. You will enjoy it, and you will know at least one other sub there. (Chris winked). I'll tell you the club rules if and when we get to that point. We'll have a lot of training to do before you can be presented in public." Chris said, sounding like the Master he truly was.

Adam realized Chris was talking about Shawn. It eased him in someways and unnerved him in others.

"I understand. I'm ready to go over the contract more closely if you are." Adam's voice was sure, he was ready to discover more.

"Before we do that, I would love for you to move in with me, but I want you to be ready." Chris said as he pulled Adam's head to his knee, stroking his hair. Adam simply nodded, loving Chris' reassuring touch.

They then began to go over the contract, line for line, word for word:

I, Adam Joseph Copeland, with a free mind and an open heart; do request of Christopher Keith Jericho that He accept the submission of my will unto His and to take me into His care and guidance, that W/we may grow together in love, trust and mutual respect.

The satisfaction of His wants, desires, and whims are consistent with my desire as a submissive to be found pleasing to Him.

To that end, I offer Him use of my time, talents, and abilities. Further, I ask, in sincere humility, that, as my Master, He accept the keeping of my body for the fulfillment and enhancement of O/our sexual, spiritual, emotional, and intellectual needs. To achieve this, He may have unfettered use of my body any time, any place, in front of anyone; to keep or to give away, as He will determine.

I ask that He guide me in any sexual, sensual, or scene-related behavior, both together with, and separate from Him, in such a way as to further my growth as a person.

I request of Christopher Keith Jericho, as my Master, that he use the power vested in His role; to mold and shape me; assisting me to grow in strength, character, confidence, and being, and that He continue to help me to develop my artistic and intellectual abilities.

In return, I agree: To obey His commands to the best of my ability. To strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with my capability to serve Him and limit my growth as His submissive.

To maintain honest and open communication. To reveal my thoughts, feelings, and desires without hesitation or embarrassment.

To inform Him of wants and perceived needs, recognizing that He is the sole judge of whether or how these shall be satisfied. To strive toward maintenance of a positive self-image and development of realistic expectations and goals. To work with Him to become a happy and self-fulfilled individual.

To work against negative aspects of my ego and my insecurities that would interfere with advancement of these aims.

My surrender as a submissive is done with the knowledge that nothing asked of me will demean me as a person, and will in no way diminish my own responsibilities toward making utmost use of my potential.

This I, Adam Joseph Copeland, do entreat, with lucidity and the realization of what this means, both stated and implied, in the conviction that this offer will be understood in the spirit of faith, caring, esteem and devotion in which it is given.

Should either of U/us find that our aspirations are not being well served by this agreement, find this commitment too burdensome, or for any other reason wish to cancel, E/either may do so by verbal notification to the O/other, in keeping with the consensual nature of this agreement.

W/we both understand that cancellation means a cessation of the control stated and implied within this agreement, not a termination of O/our relationship as friends and lovers. Upon cancellation, each of U/us agrees to offer to the other H/his reasons and to assess our new needs and situation openly and lovingly.

This agreement shall serve as the basis for an extension of O/our relationship, committed to in the spirit of loving and consensual dominance and submission with the intention of furthering self-awareness and exploration, promoting health and happiness, and improving both O/our lives.

I offer my consent to submission to Christopher Keith Jericho under the terms stated above on this the _ day of _ in the year _. _ Signature of Submissive I offer my acceptance of submission by Adam Joseph Copeland under the terms stated above on this the _ day of _ in the year _. _ Signature of Dominant

"I...I...want to sign this Chris. I want to belong to you. I want to submit to you. I want to learn how to be free, through bondage. I want to learn how to please you. I want to make you proud. I. Want. This." Adam's voice became more and more sure with each word he uttered.

His eyes were filled with tears, he was never more sure of anything than he was right now.

Chris sighed softly, he had his dream. Adam was his, and he knew the blond was being extremely honest and sincere. His heart soared.

I'm so happy Adam. I promise to be the best Master I can be. If you are sure, then sign it." Chris said, holding out a pen to Adam.

"I am Chris. I know this is the right thing for me, for us. I promise to be the best submissive I can be." Adam took the pen, and with a neat scribble of his name, willingly signed his heart, mind, body and soul over to Christopher Keith Jericho.

Chris took the pen, and with a flourish signed his name. With that he took possession of Adam Joseph Copeland, mind, body and soul.

From this moment on, the light blond and the tawny blond became Master and submissive, forever changing their lives. It was only the beginning.

Chris picked up the signed contract and put it reverently back in the plastic envelope, then into his brief case, he turned to Adam and gave his first command as Adam's true Master.

"Strip, my pet." the Master ordered. He needed Adam naked and vulnerable, that way the blond would pay more attention to the basic behavior rules that would be laid down first.

Adam quickly did as requested, he was now only wearing his necklace of ownership.

In his naked state he was more aware and alert. He had nothing to hide behind, he loved the feeling.

Chris sat back down on the couch, Adam was kneeling at his feet. It was time for the first set of rules, the new pet's training began.

"You are no longer to address me as Chris, from now on it's either Master, or Sir. The exception to this is when we are out of the house, in public. Unless we are at the club. However, even in public never question or contradict me. Never, ever lie to me, and Adam, I will know." Chris paused, he wanted each rule to sink in.

"Out here, you can be just my Adam, just like always, be your wonderful self. In the bedroom or dungeon, which I'll show you shortly, it is formal. You'll learn." Chris said flatly.

"Out here you may speak freely and openly, but always respectfully. In the bedroom or dungeon you ill only speak if I ask you something directly. In the formal areas keep your eyes and head down. Understand?" Chris asked his pet.

"Yes Master." Adam's heart soared as he uttered those two simple, but oh so complex words for the first time. He was so happy and proud, tears gently tracked down his cheeks.

Chris' eyes were moist as well, he was just as proud. "My precious pet." Jericho said, as he leaned down and claimed Adam's lips for his own.

He then gently brushed the tears away. Chris cleared his throat, meaning their quiet respite was over. The rules continued.

"You'll undergo training in positions for public and private presentation. After today, you are to ask permission to cum, even if we are playing sexually. You will learn self control. You will stay soft unless given permission to get hard. (Adam's eyes widened in panic, he was already semi hard). It's okay, for now, but you will learn. Also you must not touch yourself. Simply put no masturbation. Your cock and cum belong only to me. It's MY property now, not yours. Understand?" Chris asked, his hand cupping Adam's chin.

"Yes Sir. May...I...out here I can speak freely?" Adam wanted to be sure of the rules.

"Yes, out here you are Adam, the only exception would be if you are being punished." Chris reinforced his words.

"You...dungeon? In the apartment?" Adam as curious. "The spare bedroom. You'll see it later. One last rule, as soon as you enter the apartment, you are to strip, fold your clothes neatly and put these on." Chris said as he stood.

He disappeared for a few minutes and returned, a large flattish blue velvet box in his hand.

"I bought these after our first date. I had hopes even then." Chris said as he proudly opened the box. Laying on the dark blue velvet was an electric blue, leather collar and two wrist cuffs in the same sharp, bright blue color. The collar was delicate, only an inch wide, the buckle was sterling silver. The word "EDGE" was perfectly centered between two silver crosses.

There was also a silver "D" ring ready for a leash or other restraint. The cuffs were plain with larger "D" rings of sliver in the middle of each one. The last thing in the box was a six foot long matching leather leash.

"They are beautiful Sir. Edge?" Adam asked in questioning tone.

Chris chuckled. "Your pet name. I picked it because you drive me to the Edge. The Edge of distraction, the Edge of lust, the Edge of desire, to the Edge of the cliff I'll make you jump from when I send you into heaven or the Edge of destruction I'll save you from if you disobey. You are my pet, my Edge, my Adam, my heaven, my hell, my heart, my love, my passion, my desire, my life, my death, my all." Chris said, his powerful voice cracking with all the emotion he was feeling for this beautiful man, kneeling naked and open at his feet.

Adam was openly weeping as Chris fastened the collar around his neck.

The leather was lined with soft padded, black cotton fabric, the wrists cuffs were equally lined. Jericho buckled them firmly.

"Thank you Master, they are beautiful. I'll take good care of them. Do I remove them before I leave" Adam asked his caretaker.

"Yes, remove them, clean and oil them when it's needed and put them in the box. Do you have any more questions?" Chris asked the newly named "Edge."

"Out here I'm Adam, in the bedroom or dungeon, I'm Edge. Never argue or contradict you. Strip, put on the collar and cuffs...what about the leash Master?" Adam asked respectfully.

"Never touch the leash unless I say otherwise, and correct on the rest. I think now we need to go over the check list. Now remember you will not be punished if you say no to something. All I ask is that you be totally honest. When we go over the list again in six months, many answers will change.

Some yeses will become nos and some nos will become yeses. So like I said, be honest. Now take this and fill it out. Take your time. I'm going to shower." Chris said as he handed Adam the check list he'd pulled of his briefcase. It was as thick as a test booklet.

The BDSM check list had a hundred different questions. Each item had a choice of a hard limit, which meant absolutely not.

Soft limit meaning he was willing to try it with the option to say no after the trial and the last box was yes, meaning Adam was fine with it.

There were many questions about spanking and the many toys used.

Types of play like infantilism to medical scenes. Blood play and things involving body fluids. Adam took over an hour and a half to finish the list. Some things he had to wait and ask what they were.

Chris had returned after his shower. He was dressed in his "working" Master outfit. Skin tight black leather pants and black biker boots.

His smooth, well sculpted upper body was bare, he looked commanding and handsome. Adam had to work hard at keeping his cock under control, but he managed to at least stay fairly soft.

Master and submissive went over the check list. Chris was pleased and he assured Adam nearly all of the blonds hard limits were things Chris didn't do anyway. They talked it over over again and both men signed it and were satisfied.

"I know it's late, but I'd like to show you my dungeon play room. Maybe play a little. (Chris snapped the leash onto the collar) Walk two steps behind me on the left." Chris said with a tug on the leash. "Yes, Master" Adam replied as he feel into the requested step.

Chris led Adam to the room across the hall from the master bedroom. He opened the door. "Down." Chris commanded at the door, and Adam knelt quickly.

Chris tugged at the leash, curious to see how Adam reacted.

Naturally Adam knew that Chris meant for him to crawl on all fours into the dungeon, and he did. He made Chris proud.

"Good boy. We'll train posture later, but your instincts are excellent. A good submissive knows what's expected without being told." Chris said as he stopped Adam in the middle of the room.

It was larger than the blond had expected. The former guest room had been made bigger by the removal of the walk in closet and bathroom. The walls and ceiling were insulated by king sized mattresses that had been bolted in.

They alternated in light and and dark gray in color, and were covered with a heavy canvas material, making the room soundproof.

Soft recessed lighting ran around the walls at the top and bottom.

The light though muted, filled the room. On one wall were four rings that were adjustable so if chained to them, Adam could be widely spread or just barely open depending on what Chris wanted.

A table stood off to one side.

It was more like an operating table, but plusher and more comfortable. Adam would learn over time just how many positions he could be placed into while on that evil table.

In the furthermost corner was a thin mattress, a small pillow and a few blankets. There were also what appeared to be a feeding area for a dog.

A large plastic tray held two ceramic pet food bowls. Both had the name EDGE painted on them. One was empty and the other was filled with water.

"You may look around, so eyes and head up. This one time you may speak freely and ask questions, but after tonight, remember the rules." Chris said in a warning tone.

Adam looked around, he was amazed at the array of toys, all neatly hanging on a peg board that took up one entire wall. He looked at the apparent sleeping place.

"Do...will...not sleep with?" Adam asked sounding scared.

"No, you will sleep here. You must earn the right to share my bed. I'm sure it won't take long, so don't be scared my pet." Chris said with a pat to Adam's blond head.

"But...Yes Chris." Adam said without thinking. Adam heard the whip whizzing through the air before he felt the sharp sting across his back.

Adam cried out, the whip was extremely painful, cutting him slightly.

"Who am I?" Chris asked sharply. Adam then squeezed his eyes shut, he'd called Chris by name. "You are my Master. I'm sorry Sir." Adam said in an apologetic tone.

"That's better. You have to earn everything. But if you're the good boy I know you can be, you will earn your rewards quickly. It's too late now to do any real training. You need to be alert and well rested. So I want you to get your bed ready." Chris said warmly.

While Chris hung the whip back in it's place, Adam moved on his knees to the sleeping area. His back stung, he vowed not to screw up again.

He put one on the soft blankets down over the thin mattress, then fixed one to cover up with.

"Master, I understand I drink from the water dish, but what if I …..um...need to...use the bathroom in the night?" Adam asked politely.

"You may use the bathroom freely during the night, but be reasonable about it, do your business quickly and get right back in bed." Chris sad as he walked over to stand next to his kneeling sub. He pulled up on the leash, asking Adam to stand.

The blond rose to his feet, keeping his eyes down. Chris kissed him with a deep passion. "Get some sleep. You may call out to me if you get scared. Now get in the bed." Chris said with a sigh. He hoped Adam learned quickly, he wanted the blond in his bed again soon.

Adam laid down and covered his naked body. Chris knelt down and removed the leash, collar and cuffs.

"Put them on when you wake. Too dangerous to sleep in. I love you my pet. Sleep well little one." Chris said with a kiss to Adam's cheek, then placed the restraints on the table. "I love you my Master. Rest well." Adam said with a yawn, he was suddenly exhausted.

Chris moved to the door and turned out the lights. He went to his own bed, and removed his boots and pants, then slipped under the covers.

Both men, Master and submissive lay awake for a few minutes thinking.

The had entered into something very deep and meaningful. Chris prayed he would be able to do his job properly. He'd just been given a great treasure, Adam's absolute trust and faith. It was up to him not to ever damage that. He would push himself to be loving and patient, but also strict and demanding or Adam would learn nothing. He would not let that happen. He would not fail.

Adam lay there knowing he'd made the right choice. He would do his best to learn and grow and to never disappoint or shame his new Master.

He trusted Chris without question and if he was ever punished it would be because he deserved it. He would push his limits and work hard. He wanted to be the best submissive he could be. He would not fail. Blues and greens closed and the two men fell into a deep slumber, knowing tomorrow would be the first day of what they hoped would be a wonderful life together, as Master and pet.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	11. The Truth About Randy

**FAMILY SECRETS**

John stepped off the plane. He had just landed in New York. He was torn between going home and going to see Randy. Randy won out in the end and John caught a cab to Randy's apartment.

He didn't know what to expect from Randy but he wanted to see him, he needed to talk to him about everything and he wanted to know what the hell Randy was all about, he had this secretive side to him and he wanted to know what was going on with him. He wanted answers as to why Randy was the way he was.

He got to Randy's apartment and buzzed him. He was waiting a few minutes before he heard Randy's voice. "Hello?" Randy asked, John shifted nervously on his feet. "Hi" John said. "Who is this?" Randy asked. "John." John said, John heard Randy sigh and he pressed his button to let him up.

John took a deep breath and walked in. He went up to Randy's apartment and knocked. Randy opened the door a minute later, he looked at John who had his duffle bag with him. "Come in." Randy said his voice rough.

John nodded and walked inside. He put his bag down and Randy looked at him, his arms crossed over his chest. "Why are you here?" Randy asked.

"I wanted to see you, to talk. I probably should have called first." John said. "Ya think?" Randy asked annoyed. John looked at him and sighed. "I know you're probably pissed about me running off and leaving." John said.

"Yeah you're right, I am." Randy said. John sighed. "Can we sit and talk?" John asked, Randy nodded and they went into the lounge and sat down on the couch.

"Why did you run off? If you were upset or anything, then you should have come to me." Randy said, John sighed. "I know, but I needed to be alone. I needed to think things through." John said. "OK." Randy said. "When I went to Boston I went and saw my mom." John said.

"Oh are you OK?" Randy asked, John nodded. "As OK as I can be right now." John told him, Randy nodded.

"The reason I am here, is because my mom died. I went to see her grave. Talk to her. I like to think that she can hear me and that she's around. I Miss her so much and I just need to be near her" John said, Randy nodded. "I get that." Randy said.

"Did seeing her help?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah I knew I had to come and speak to you." John said, Randy nodded. "What's going on?" Randy asked.

"You scare me Randy, a lot." John said. "Why?" Randy asked. "You're so secretive. You don't let anyone in and you're very controlling and I don't know if I can trust that you won't hurt me." John said, Randy nodded.

"Yeah I am very guarded John. It's just the way I am, and I know you don't trust me, I want to work on that, there's something about me you don't know, I want you to know but I need you to be honest with me about how you feel when I tell you my secret." Randy said John nodded.

"OK, you're scaring me a little but I understand." John said Randy smiled. "Before you tell me anything can we go to your room and make up?" John asked suggestively, Randy looked at John and knew he wanted sex.

"No" Randy said, John frowned. "Why not?" John asked, he didn't understand.

"Because you left you just left without so much of a goodbye or anything….This is your punishment, no sex for a week." Randy said John's eyes widened and his mouth went agape.

"You cannot be serious" John said. "I am deadly serious John. No sex, no blowjobs, no handjobs, nothing." Randy said John couldn't believe this he really couldn't. "Please tell me you're joking." John said, Randy shook his head adamantly.

"No, no sex." Randy said, he leaned in and kissed John on the lips. "How about some dinner?" Randy asked, "I have some leftover pizza if you're hungry." Randy said John shook his head.

"No I am fine." John said Randy looked at him. "You should eat something. When was the last time you ate?" Randy asked.

"I had coffee for breakfast" John said Randy sighed and got him some pizza. He handed it to John, John rolled his eyes and ate the food.

Once he was done eating John went to the bathroom, he was so horny, just the smell of Randy was turning him on.

He walked to the bathroom and pulled his pants down and took his cock into his hands and started stroking himself.

"Fuck" he muttered, he needed to cum so badly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Randy asked. He walked over to John and slapped his hands away.

John looked at him. "Pull your pants up. When I said no sex, I meant you can't masturbate either." Randy said, John couldn't believe this. He pulled his pants up and washed his hands.

He walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Come on I have to show you something." Randy said he took John's hand and led him out of the bedroom and down the hall to another room.

John sighed and followed him. Randy opened the door and walked in, John cautiously walked in behind him.

John's eyes widened when he saw the room, inside the room was a large round bed in the middle with four posters, along the walls were all sorts of toys, from paddles, to whips, to chains, to dildo's, to vibrators everything you would fine in a sex shop.

John looked up at the ceiling and it was covered in mirrors, John couldn't believe it. "What?" John asked. "This is my play room, this is where I play with my partner." Randy said.

"This is a lot of things." John said looking around the room, Randy sighed. "Yes it is John. I have a lot more in the closets and things. This is who I am." Randy said John turned and looked at him. "I belong to a BDSM club. I am a master." Randy said.

"The reason I am showing you this room is because I want you to be my partner. I want you to be my sub." Randy said, John shook his head this was all too much to come to grips with.

John didn't understand what the hell was going on. "What are you thinking?" Randy asked.

John looked at him and knew Randy was anxious about his reaction. John just looked at him, he didn't know what to think, he really didn't.

"I….I have to go." John said rushing out of the room, Randy watched him leave and he sighed.

"John wait!" Randy called. John shook his head and took off out the door, Randy followed him but John got into a cab and took off before Randy could get to him.

John got into the cab and the driver too him home to Connecticut. John just needed to be away from Randy right now.

He got home, paid off the cab driver and walked inside, he rushed up to his room walked in and locked the door behind him. He sat against the door and just breathed, he didn't know what to think or what to do.

He was just in a state of shock.

**THE NEXT DAY**

A tired and restless John got up and showered and dressed for the day he had school and he was glad for the distraction. He dressed in his Levi'sMen's 569Loose Straight Fit Jeans, his Affliction Motor Rebels Premium Tee, his Affliction Lucky Shot Zip Hoodie and his Black and Blue DC Raif Sneakers.

Once he was dressed he grabbed his book bag, phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. He got to the kitchen and grabbed a travel mug and filled it with coffee. "What time did you get in?" Hunter asked.

"About nine." John said Hunter nodded. "Sit, have some food" John shook his head. "Nah I'm right. I need to go. I'll see you later" John said, he left the house and Hunter sighed. "Something is seriously up with him." he said. Shawn just stayed silent knowing Hunter had to handle this alone.

Hunter sighed and kissed Shawn and left for work. When he got to his office he was surprised to see Randy in there sitting down. Hunter walked in and dropped his briefcase on his desk and sat across from Randy.

"What's going on Randy?" Hunter asked. "It's about John." Randy said Hunter nodded. "I figured, he wasn't in a good mood this morning, he just grabbed his coffee and left." Hunter said Randy sighed. "What happened?" Hunter asked concerned for the man sitting across from him and concerned about his son.

"I told him about me, about how I am in relationships. He freaked out and left in a hurry." Randy said, Hunter sighed and nodded. "I figured, that's how John would react" Hunter said Randy looked at him wanting more info.

"Look Randy my son is one complicated kid. I am his father and I barely get past that hard shell he has around his heart. His mother on the other hand was so much better at that than me. They were extremely close and her dying killed him inside." Hunter said Randy nodded. "Look Randy, BE there for him...be who you are, and maybe TRY to talk to him about BDSM...but the main thing with John is patience..." Hunter said, Randy nodded, then an idea clicked in Hunter's head.

"Look, maybe I will leave one of my books laying around for him to see...maybe that will get him interested" Hunter said Randy smiled. "Just wait, he will come to you." Hunter said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Hunter" Randy said Hunter smiled and nodded and watched Randy leave. He knew Randy was falling in love with John, he just hoped Randy wouldn't hurt John, and he hoped John would give Randy a shot.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	12. Learning New Things

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**LATER ON**

John got home from school and dumped his things and made himself a snack. Hunter walked in and smiled at John. "Hey kid, how was school?" Hunter asked. "Fine, do you have any Shakespeare books here?" John asked. "Yeah library." Hunter said John smiled. "Thanks." John said.

He grabbed his drink and food and went to the library and looked around, he went over to the couch and put his food and drink down on the coffee table, he looked at the table and frowned seeing the book 'BDSM 101' he sighed, he was interested so he picked it up and started reading, he needed to know more about this before he came to his final decision about what was going to happen between himself and Randy.

He started reading the first chapter. 'The "DS" part in the BDSM name stands for Domination and Submission, in another words, "Exchange of power". The vanilla (regular) relationship will usually be based upon some values and likings that are shared by the partners; a BDSM relationship has the same components. Yet, in a vanilla relationship, decision about the common life, everyday situations, family, social are decided by all the partners in the relationship through communication, exchange of ideas and some type of negotiations, compare to a BDSM relationship where the "Dominant" partner will always have, more or less, the last word in these decision.

So, in fact, the only difference between a vanilla (regular) relationship and a BDSM one is really the exchange of power that takes place between the partners. Often, there is a "need" for exchange of power; some people "need" to give away the power and the control and some people "need" to take over this control.

This need for the exchange of power could be for a brief period of time (a few hours, a weekend) that someone will do from time to time (occasional partners) and for others this need for the exchange of power may be for the rest of their life (permanent 24/7 relationship). Of course, for most people, this need is somewhere between these two extremes.' John read. He sighed and put the book down.

What he just read wasn't so bad but he needed to know more. 'The BDSM need for someone, being a Dominant or a submissive is about fulfilling a very personal need that someone has.

The "me, me, me" aspect of the relationship is a huge one and often, in BDSM relationship that explode, one or both partners have either forget that aspect…or never figure that this aspect even existed! We have seen, we see and we will see again Dominant that think that the submissive has to do all the work and them, as Dominant, their only job is to "direct" (give order) the submissive. To take care of a submissive is a BIG job that requires a lot of work!

At the risk of being thrown rocks at us, we can even say that to have total obedience from a submissive you must give them total attention and care and that part of a BDSM relationship is seldom talked about in all the nice BDSM stories or even BDSM books!" John put the book down he couldn't read anymore right now he couldn't.

He sat there thinking and realised he could read all the books in the world about BDSM but he needed to talk to Randy, he needed to hear it from Randy why Randy liked to be a dominate and why he wanted John as his submissive. John had so many questions that needed to be answered and he wasn't going to find the answers in BDSM 101. The only person who could answer his questions was Randy.

John knew he had to go see him but John didn't know if he was ready to find out the truth about it all. He was scared, nervous, anxious and a little excited by it all. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and pulled out his cell and dialled Randy's number.

**"Hello?"** Randy answered on the fourth ring. John sighed. **"Hey it's me."** John said. **"Hey, is everything OK? I was worried about you last night."** Randy said John smiled, it was nice to know that Randy cared.

**"Yeah I am fine."** John said. **"Good, so what's up?"** Randy asked. **"Are you busy tonight?"** John asked. **"Nope, all free why what's up?"** Randy asked. **"Wanna have dinner and talk?"** John asked. Randy smiled, John had come around. **"Yeah sure. I will pick you up at 7. Is that OK?"** Randy asked.

**"Yeah, but casual Randy, nothing fancy."** John said. **"OK, somewhere casual. I promise."** Randy said. "**Maybe after, you could stay the night? no pressure."** Randy said, John nodded. **"Yeah I'll pack a bag."** John said. **"OK, see you at seven"** Randy said. **"Yeah seven."** John said ending the call.

John sat there for a minute and got up. He walked into the kitchen and dumped his things. "Everything OK?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. "Fine. I just have some things on my mind." John said Hunter nodded.

"Is it OK if I spend the night at Randy's tonight?" John asked. "Sure, but you have school tomorrow. Don't Miss" Hunter said, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure. OK." John said, Hunter smiled. "I think Randy is good for you John." Hunter said John looked at him. "Maybe, I don't know." John said Hunter smiled. "I do." Hunter said John nodded and smiled at his dad and walked away going up to his room to pack up a bag for the night.

He was very nervous. He didn't know if he would be able to eat tonight at dinner with Randy. But he needed to know some information. He needed to talk to Randy.

**THAT NIGHT**

John showered and dressed for his dinner with Randy. He dressed in his True Religion Ricky Straight Jeans in Silverwood Wash, his Red and Black Affliction Moto Rebel Long Sleeve Shirt, his Michael Kors Perforated Suede Racer Jacket and his Red and Black Nike shoes.

He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs to wait for Randy to arrive. "You gonna stay the night at Randy's?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Yeah I think so, I am not sure." John said Shawn smiled. "OK, take your keys with you OK?" Shawn asked, John smiled. "Yeah sure. Where's dad?" John asked.

"Working late he should be home soon and Adam is out with Chris for the evening, he should be back later." John smiled. "Well you can have a romantic night in." John said Shawn smiled and nodded. They heard a beep of the horn and John headed out the door.

He got into Randy's car and Randy smiled and leaned over and kissed John on the cheek and headed to New York for dinner. "So where are we going?" John asked. "Just a small burger joint I know." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "So how have you been?" Randy asked.

"OK just busy with school." John said Randy nodded and smiled. "Good, are you enjoying it?" Randy asked. "Yeah I like it a lot." John said Randy smiled.

"Good." Randy said, the rest of the ride was silent, once they got to the restaurant and they headed inside. They sat at their table and ordered some food.

Randy got the Shrimp Burger with a Beer and John got the Burger Salad with a Water. "You only want a salad?" Randy asked, John nodded.

"Yeah I am not very hungry." John said Randy nodded. "Is everything OK?" Randy asked. "Yeah everything is fine." John said.

Randy sighed. John was building up that damn wall again. He reached over and grabbed John's hand, "Relax baby, everything will be fine. we will have a nice dinner and then go back to mine and talk. Just calm down and relax OK baby" John looked at Randy and nodded.

"Yeah sure. Sorry, I am just anxious I guess" John said Randy nodded and smiled. Their meals arrived and they ate and exchanged small chat, nothing too serious.

Once they had finished eating they headed out the door. They got into the car and Randy drove them back to his place. They got there and walked inside. They went to the lounge room and sat on the couch.

Randy sat there and looked at John. "Ask away." Randy said, "BDSM?" John asked, Randy nodded. "I am more into the TPE aspect of it." Randy said John frowned.

"TPE?" John asked. "Total Power Exchange" Randy said John still looked confused, "TPE is that the dominant partner has complete control and authority over the submissive in all areas and at all times, even when they're not actively engaged in a scene. Most couples will, however, agree to a set of terms and limits beforehand, which can be renegotiated if it becomes necessary." Randy said John nodded.

"It means that one person completely, utterly and totally makes themselves "one" with the other person. Giving the power and control over means that the Dominate can do anything at any time and the submissive can't stop it." Randy said, John didn't know if he liked that.

"John, I like being in control, I NEED that to be fulfilled in my life, because it is the one time I can actually BE in control...I can't at work really, even though I am the boss...it's different...I have to do a lot of compromising and deal making. When I am in the "DOM" mode, I know that I am in control of my submissive, I have to be obeyed...but yet I enjoy the trust placed in me, the nurturing that comes from it..." Randy said John nodded. "OK" he said, Randy looked at him.

"You OK?" he asked, John looked at him. "I don't know. This is a lot to take in right now." John said Randy nodded, "I understand, it is a lot." Randy said John nodded.

"Would you be OK with taking me home?" John asked. Randy looked down feeling crushed. "I just need to be alone, I need to absorb what you just told me." John said, Randy nodded.

"OK I understand." Randy said. They got up and left, they got into the car and Randy drove John home. The whole way there John was silent and just in his own mind thinking he didn't know what to do right now, he was just so confused, he needed to talk to someone he couldn't handle this alone he knew that. They got to the house and Randy parked and looked over at John. "Thanks for the ride" John said.

"No worries, will I see you soon?" Randy asked. "I'll call you." He said, he leaned over and kissed Randy on the cheek and walked inside the house. Hunter and Shawn both watched John walk in. They frowned because John hadn't been gone that long.

John went upstairs and went to Adam's room. He needed to talk to him about Randy. He knocked on Adam's bedroom door and Adam opened it. "Hey Jay" he said John smiled. "Hey can I come in?" John asked, Adam nodded and smiled. "Is everything OK?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, it's just me and Randy I guess. I was wondering if Chris was like him, in relationships" John said, Adam sighed and nodded.

"Yeah it is, John I feel so free and wonderful, I have given Chris total control and it's hard to explain, but when you are bound up...and have no control over anything...your mind is free to FEEL everything, because you don't have to worry about pleasing anyone...but the person you're with." Adam said John smiled.

"Thanks Addy you helped" John said Adam smiled and nodded. He hoped John would give Randy a chance. John went and talked with Hunter next.

Hunter told him the same thing Adam and Randy had told him that he needed to be in control to be able to take care of Shawn.

"Shawn come here" Hunter said, Shawn entered the room a minute later and kneeled at Hunter's feet and looked down. John looked at Shawn, he looked so calm, so at peace and so happy when he knelt at Hunter's feet. Something clicked inside of him. He NEEDED that. He needed to feel safe, loved, and free.

He NEEDED someone else to take care of his stress and worry. He headed to his room and laid down on the bed, he wanted what Randy was willing to give to him, he was extremely nervous about the whole thing but he knew in his heart that this was what he needed and wanted to live a happy life. He needed to let Randy take control and he needed to be looked after.

He pulled out his phone and texted Randy. **~I've given what you said some thought.~** he sent a minute later there was a response. **~Want me to come back?~** Randy sent John thought for a minute. **~Yes but can we just be with one another tonight? No sex, just lay together?~** John asked, it didn't take long for Randy to respond. **~Of course, I won't be long.~** Randy sent John smiled, he needed Randy right now. He just wanted Randy to hold him for the night.

About ten minutes later there was a knock on John's bedroom door. "Come in!" he called and Randy walked in, John smiled at him and went over to him and hugged him. "Let's get to bed" Randy said John smiled and nodded, they both stripped off Randy folded his clothes neatly and slid into bed, he wrapped his arms around John and John rested his head on Randy's chest.

"Do you have school tomorrow?" Randy asked. "No, it's a free day for me why?" John asked he knew he had school but he didn't care he wanted to spend time with Randy. "I want to spend the day tomorrow, just us. I know we have some things to discuss but I just want to be with you tomorrow OK?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Sure sounds good." John said Randy smiled down at him. He was looking forward to tomorrow. He wanted John to see his world, to see who he really was.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	13. John's Contract

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John moaned as he woke up, he felt someone squeeze him from behind and he smiled. He turned over and looked at Randy who was still asleep. He reached up and caressed Randy's chiselled face. Randy twitched against his hand and John smiled, he liked watching Randy sleep, he wasn't so guarded when he was asleep.

"You're staring" he heard, John jumped and pulled his hand away but Randy grabbed it and put John's hand on his chest. John smiled as he felt Randy's muscles. "How did you sleep?" Randy asked, "Good." John said, Randy sighed, "You should have slept the whole night, you were in my arms." Randy said. John smiled.

"I slept better than I have in a long while." John said, Randy smiled. "Good" he said. Randy finally opened his eyes and looked at John. He reached out and kissed John softly.

"We should get up, shower and get going." Randy said. John smiled.

"Is my week punishment still ongoing?" John asked, as his hand travelled south of Randy's body. Randy caught John's hand around his wrist and leaned in and sucked on John's earlobe. "Yes your punishment is still in effect. No sex." Randy said John sighed. "Come on, let's shower" Randy said John nodded. They got out of bed and showered and got dressed for the day.

Randy dressed in his Rock & Republic Crash Straight Jeans, his White No Fear Thermal Tee, his Black Chaps Melton Jacket and his Black Rock & Republic Boots. John dressed in his HelixSlim Bootcut Jeans, his Blue Zoo York Drippy Thermal Tee, his Black Chaps Melton Open-Bottom Jacket and his Blue Nike Dual Fusion ST 2 Trainers.

Once they were dressed they headed downstairs. Hunter, Shawn and Adam were surprised to see Randy there. "Hey guys" John said, he looked at Randy. "Do you wanna eat here or somewhere else?" John asked.

"Here is fine" Randy said John smiled and nodded and they sat down together. They had some food and chatted with Hunter, Shawn and Adam. "John can I have a word?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. John went into Hunter's office with him. "Is everything OK?" John asked.

"Yeah it's fine, I just wanted to tell you that I would prefer it if you asked before someone stays the night OK?" John nodded. "Yeah sure" John said Hunter smiled. They went out to the dining room. Randy smiled at John. "Ready to go?" he asked, John nodded and smiled.

They headed out the door, they got into Randy's car and they headed back to NYC. They got to Randy's apartment and got out. "I thought we were going out today?" John asked. "We are, I just want to go through some things with you." Randy said, John nodded and smiled. They walked in and Randy took John to his "Play Room."

"I want you to look around and ask questions, I don't mind John at all." Randy said, John nodded and looked around. John walked around and looked at the walls, there were hooks and hanging from the hooks were crops, there was a Hand Crop, a Heart Crop and a Horse Hair Crop. "Does it hurt?" John asked, Randy looked at him.

"It can, but it can also be very pleasant." Randy said, John nodded and blushed, he reached out and felt the horse hair crop in his hands, it felt nice and silky. He walked along and came to a glass case. Inside was a Elegance Curved Dildo, a Fun wand, A Glass Dildo, Mr Blue Pyrex Glass Dildo.

"Have you ever used a Dildo on yourself John?" Randy asked, John blushed deep red.

"No, nothing has ever been up there but you." John said Randy smirked, he loved that. John kept looking and he saw that Randy had all types of clamps, nipple, ball, everything. John was a little nervous, he didn't know if he liked the idea of a clamp on his balls.

He then came to another row of hooks. On the hooks were different types of paddles, there was a Round Paddle with little holes in it, a Leather Slapper, a Octagon Paddle with holes in it, a Ping-Pong Paddle with Sheepskin, Impression Paddle- 3 Hearts and an Impression Paddled with RKO. John chuckled, there was Randy's possessive side. "I would love to use this on you." Randy said from behind John.

John smiled at him, looking at everything was making him unexpectedly excited. "Any questions?" Randy asked. "Is this all for fun or punishment?" John asked, Randy smiled. "It can be for both. Play paddling is different from punishment paddling." Randy said. John nodded.

"Play is all about the mix of pleasure and pain, punishment is about pain, about teaching a lesson." Randy said John nodded, "Can I ask you a personal question?" John asked. "Of course baby." Randy said John smiled.

"Have you had any other subs before?" John asked, Randy looked at him and shook his head.

"No, I haven't had a sub before. I have had play partners from the club, they are single subs that Masters can play with, they are under the protection of the club president...he doesn't "own" them but just watches over them...but no I have never had a serious relationship, I've never wanted to until now." Randy said John smiled, that made him feel nice, it was a sort of first for both of them. "Have you ever been a sub?" John asked, Randy nodded and John was shocked. "The best masters have to be subs John." Randy said.

"How can a Master know how it feels unless he subs at least a couple of times?" Randy asked, "I DID sub as Master in training" John nodded. "OK." John said, Randy smiled. "How about lunch then we can come back and deal with the whole contract thing?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled.

They grabbed the picnic Randy's housekeeper had prepared for them and headed to the closest park, it was secluded and romantic. They had a nice lunch, just being with one another, not as Dom and Sub but as Randy and John.

The finished lunch and headed home, they got home and headed to the lounge Randy grabbed the contract he had drawn up and he looked at John. "Ready to go over this?" Randy asked, John bit his lip and nodded, it was now or never and he wanted to do this he did. "I, Johnathan, hereinafter referred to as sub, does of his own free will, and being of sound mind and body, offer himself in consensual submission to Randal hereinafter referred to as Dominant."

"**PURPOSE:**The purpose of this submission contract is to instill all that such servitude implies. This contract is written to make clear the expectations of dominant and the consequences for failure to live up to this agreement. This agreement shall serve as the basis for an extension of the relationship between dominant and submissive. Both are committed to promoting health and happiness and improving both lives in the spirit of loving and consensual Dominance and submission, with the intention of furthering self-awareness and exploration."

"Submission desires that virtue be a significant part of this relationship. Therefore it is agreed that fundamental to his submission will be the practices of the virtues of trust, honesty, openness, loyalty and obedience. Without the practice of these virtues in this relationship to dominant, there can be no true submission."

"Their practice therefore, is expected and required at all times. These terms and conditions are set forth as a formal way of defining the rules by which both enter into this safe, sane and consensual relationship. With a signature, both dominant and submissive agree and accept that these terms and conditions cannot be altered in any way except by mutual consent." Randy read out, John nodded along with him.

**"DUTlES OF SERVITUDE:**-It is the duty of submissive to please dominant. -Personal duties will include the physical/ emotional needs of dominant, amusement, sexual -toy/plaything, physical comfort, waiting on dominant as desired and needed. -Submissive is required to obey all commands given by dominant within the constraints of this document."

"-Submissive agrees to show an attitude of respect at all times. Disrespect is a serious offense and will not be -taken lightly. -Respect includes manner of speech, promptness, proper answers, obedience, loyalty and honesty. -Respect and obedience are the two most important aspects of attitude. Failure will result in punishment. -Submissve shall address Dominant as "Sir" at all times unless told to do otherwise without fail."

"-Submissive shall pay full attention to Dominant when spoken to. -Submissive will sit, stand, walk, kneel and lay where, when and how Dominant desires. -Training is the prerogative of dominant and his decision alone, as are the type, style and pace. -The attention of submissive is to be focused on dominant unless he commands otherwise."

"-Submissive shall conduct himself to never bring shame or embarrassment to dominants name or reputation. -Submissive will strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with his -capability to serve dominant and limit his growth as dominants submissive. -Submissive shall reveal his thoughts, feelings and desires without hesitation or embarrassment."

"-Submissive shall inform dominant of wants and perceived needs, recognizing that Dominant is the sole judge -of whether or how these shall be satisfied. -Submissive shall strive toward maintenance of a positive self-image and development of realistic -expectations and goals. -Submissive shall work against negative aspects of his ego and insecurities that would interfere with -advancement of these aims." Randy said. John was shocked at everything. He would have a hard time remembering everything.

"**AVAILABILITY:**-Submissive will be unconditionally available to dominant during agreed upon arrangements. -Submissiveagrees that his body belongs to Dominant, to be used as he sees fit within the guidelines defined -herein."

"-Submissive agrees to please dominant to the best of his ability -submissive agrees that dominant possesses the right to determine whether others can use his body and what -use they may put it to. dominant will discuss all such instances in advance with submission, to be certain that -such play with others will not violate any established limits." Randy said.

"NO way Randy." John said Randy nodded. "OK I will scrap that bit from the contract. I didn't want anyone else using you anyway" Randy said John nodded. There was no way he was going to PLAY with other people.

**"SAFEWORDS:**-Submissive is allowed safewords in all activities when necessary and trusts implicitly in Dominant to respect -the use of said safewords.-If a condition arises in which the submissive needs to use a safeword, dominant will assess the situation and -determine an appropriate course of action."

**"**Caution: YELLOW, Stop: RED-Once submissive has recovered, the issues causing the use of the safeword will be discussed and a mutual -arrangement for the future will be agreed upon.-Submissive agrees to feel pain, which is part of the training process, and the training cannot be done without -it." Randy said, John was wary but he nodded.

**"DOMINANTS RULES OF DISCIPLINE:**-submissive will not accept or invite any act of discipline from anyone but dominant. Any such attempts will be -brought to the attention of dominant as quickly as possible. In this area, submissive has dominant. expressed -permission to resist any such attempts with any means at hand."

**"**-The method and type of discipline, with the exception of physical and mental abuse, is the sole -responsibility of Dominant.-Dominant will use his good judgement and fairness in deciding on the form of discipline, taking submissives -limitations into consideration.-Submissive will keep an accurate record of both the act that created the need for discipline and the -punishment that was earned.-When physical discipline is applied (includes hands, flogger, crop, etc.) Submissive will count out loud the -number of strokes he is to receive and express his thanks to dominant for his attention."

"If submissive loses -track of the count, the count will begin from the start.-Once the discipline has been completed, submissive will be forgiven and the cause forgotten.-All discipline will be fair and not without cause. If Submissive has displeased Dominant as a result of dominant -not being clear on His rules and/or instructions, then no discipline is justified or will be given." Randy said John nodded.

**"SPECIAL CONDITIONS:**-At NO time will the physical relationship (cyber, phone or real life) involve the following:

-children –animals -abuse (mental or physical)

-scat -life-threatening -body mutilation (including piercing, tattoos and branding). -blood play -Family will always come first. There will be NO exceptions." Randy said.

"**DOMINANT'S RESPONSIBILITIES:**-Protect and defend the honour and name of submissive. -Insure that submissive never feels ignored or neglected. -Maintain an honest and faithful relationship with submissive. -To assume absolute and total control of submissives mind, soul and body, and therefore his development -into the true submissive he desires to be." Randy said.

"I, Submissive Johnathan, offer my submission to Dominant Randal under the terms stated above," Randy said. "You ready to sign?" Randy asked, John nodded. "That bit about playing with other people will be stricken right?" John asked Randy nodded. John smiled, took the pen and signed his name. Randy then signed his name to take the role of the dominant.

"OK look through this list and tell me your hard limits OK?" Randy asked, John nodded and looked through the list. "I won't do Animal Roles, Asphyxiation, Branding, Choking, Cutting, Fantasy rape, Fantasy gang rape, Flame play, Given away to another Dom, Knife play, Plastic surgery, Religious scenes,Serving other Doms." John said Randy nodded and smiled. "But everything else is OK?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled.

Some of the things he was OK with was, Wooden paddles,Tickling, Slutty clothing, Skinny dipping, Phone sex, Oral/anal play, Having clothing chosen for you, Hand Jobs, Gags, Fisting, Dildos, Cuffs, Collars, Blindfolding, and of course Anal Sex. "OK good. I have two things to give you" Randy said John smiled and nodded. Randy left the room and came back a minute later with two boxes. "Open this one first" Randy said John smiled and opened it. Inside was a thick black and red leather collar with diamantes and loops to hook things to.

"You are to wear this when we are in the play room at all times. OK?" John nodded and smiled. "Here open this" Randy said John smiled.

He opened it and inside was a Platinum chain with a pendant hanging from it, the pendant was a Vipers head, with orange outlines, in the centre were the letters RKO. "You are to wear this all the time, OK?" John nodded. "It's beautiful" John said Randy smiled. "Glad you think so." He said, John smiled.

"There is one other thing" Randy said, John smiled, "What's up?" John asked. "I think you should move in here with me. So we don't have to travel back and forth" Randy said John smiled. "OK. But what about school, can I still go?" John asked. Randy smiled.

"Of course. I want you to continue yourself growth" Randy said, John smiled. "Thank-you." John said Randy smiled. "Cool. How about we go tell Hunter about you moving in. We need to run it by him." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"OK cool." John said, they got up and headed back to Hunter's house. John was nervous. He didn't know if he could leave Hunter's house, that was his home and he was nervous to be with Randy 24/7. He didn't know what it was going to be like, he was worried about physical punishment.

It really scared him. "You need to stop worrying so much, that's my job now." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. "I know but it's hard" John said Randy smiled and nodded. They got to Hunter's and walked inside.

"Dad can we talk?" John asked, Hunter nodded. "What's going on?" Hunter asked. "Randy asked me to move in with him, I said yes" John said, Randy smiled and held John's hand.

"Is this what you want?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah." John said. "What about school?" Hunter asked. "I'll still be going. Promise" John said Hunter smiled and nodded. "OK then, I will Miss you but I want you to be happy." Hunter said John smiled.

"Thanks dad. We'll visit once a week promise" John said, Randy nodded in agreement. Hunter smiled. "OK then." Hunter said John smiled and Hunter smiled. He was glad his son was happy that was the main thing.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	14. Play Time, Punishment Time

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**A WEEK LATER**

Today John would be moving in with Randy, he wanted to move in with Randy he did, but he didn't like leaving his dad. He had always lived with a parent. He was in his bedroom packing up his things. He had a large rolling wardrobe there so he could take his clothes and not mess them up. The door opened and Randy walked in, John smiled at him. "Hey" John said Randy smiled. "Hey, you almost done?" Randy asked. "Yeah, I just have my clothes to do." John said Randy smiled. "Cool." He said John smiled and continued doing his clothes. "Is there anything you need from your car?" Randy asked, John looked at him. "Probably why?" John asked. "You won't be needing your car." Randy said John frowned. "Why not? How am I going to get around?" John asked. "It's a surprise." Randy said John sighed.

He loved his car, it meant something to him, it was because Hunter gave it to him. John finished off his packing and they packed the truck. John headed downstairs and smiled at his dad. "You better come and see me weekly" Hunter said John smiled. "I will dad, I promise. Thank-you for everything, taking me in and looking after me." John said Hunter smiled. "You're my son, I love you always." Hunter said John smiled. "Oh and Randy, everything is set for you to take over the college payments" Hunter said, John frowned. "What do you mean?" John asked, "Randy is paying for your college intuition. His request" Hunter said John nodded. "OK." He said, he figured this was all about being a sub, the dom took care of everything. John hugged Hunter tight. He then hugged Shawn. "Look after dad." He said, Shawn smiled. "Of course." He said, John smiled and nodded.

"Come on Doll" Randy said John nodded and took his hand and they got into Randy's Black Audi Q7 SUV. Randy held John's hand as they drove. "You OK?" Randy asked, John nodded. "I don't know, I am a bit nervous to be honest" John said. "Nervous why?" Randy asked, "I have never lived with another guy before. I've always lived with a parent. I am scared that you won't like living with me, that I won't be the sub you want." John said, Randy looked at him and pulled over to the side of the road. He caressed John's face. "John. I want you. No matter what, that's what training is all about. Teaching you what I like and what I want." Randy said John smiled. "OK." He said, Randy smiled and kissed John. They headed off again. They got to Randy's place and walked in, the movers were brining all of John's things up.

They packed them away and finally John and Randy were left alone. Randy walked over to John and kissed him. "I want you to go into the bedroom, there are some clothes on the bed, I want you to put them on and come to the play room OK?" John swallowed hard and nodded. He walked into the bedroom and put on the clothes Randy had laid out for him, he put on the Black Mesh Racer Back Tank Top and his Black Mesh And Lycra Trunks. Once he was dressed he went to the play room, he walked in and saw Randy over by the stereo putting on some soft rock music. John licked his lips Randy looked good, he was in nothing but a pair of White Silk Pants with a Dragon Design. "Kneel" Randy ordered, John knelt on the floor. Randy smiled and walked over to John. "Look at me" Randy said, John looked up at Randy. "Very good, you look so delicious baby." Randy said John smiled. "You want this don't you?" Randy asked. "Yes Randy." John said. "That's not my name in here" Randy said. John cursed himself. "Yes Sir. I want this Sir." John said Randy smiled.

"Stand up" Randy ordered, John stood on his feet, Randy circled him like prey. "This is going to be soft play doll, I don't want you hurt, I want to show you the possibilities." Randy said John nodded.

"Go over to the bed and lay down in the centre on your front with your hands above your head" Randy said John nodded. "Yes Sir" John said, he walked over to the bed and laid down in the centre with his arms over his head.

Randy went to the cabinet and grabbed the Pink Bound Leather Wrist Cuffs. He took them over to John and he cuffed John's wrists to the headboard. He left John again and grabbed what else he needed he grabbed the Impression Paddle RKO a Black Satin Blind Fold and the Mr Blue Pyrex Glass Dildo.

He went back over to the bed and ran his hands down John's mesh covered back. He put the blindfold onto John's eyes and continued caressing John's back.

"You doing OK?" Randy asked. "Yes Sir" John said, Randy smiled. "Good, I want you to stay still OK, just try your best" Randy said, John nodded. "OK Sir" John said Randy smiled, he knelt on the bed behind John and he pulled down John's mesh trunks. Once they were down and off, Randy grabbed the paddle, he kissed John's bountiful cheeks a few times "This may sting baby. Remember your safe words?" Randy asked.

"Yes Sir, yellow is to caution and red is to stop." John said Randy smiled. "Good job Doll" Randy said John smiled, glad he could please Randy. Randy grabbed the RKO paddle and brought it down onto John's backside, John lurched forward and hissed a little bit. Randy did it again, this time a little harder. "You OK?" Randy asked. "Yes Sir." John said, it didn't hurt too bad.

Randy brought the paddle down onto John's backside a few more times. "Ow" John muttered as the last one was a bit more forceful. It hurt.

"You're OK, you're all done baby." Randy said, he loved the sight of his initials marring John's backside. He put the paddle to the side and went and grabbed some lube. He grabbed the strawberry flavour and he went back to the bed. Randy lubed up his fingers he put some lube on John's hole and slowly slid his fingers inside, John groaned. "Sit up on your knees" Randy ordered, John did so and it gave Randy a better view of John's pink pucker.

Randy moved his fingers around inside of John stretching him, he needed to be stretched so that the dildo and Randy would fit in there. Randy scissored his fingers and pressed against John's prostate, John moaned loudly the feeling was amazing. "I love it when you moan for me." Randy said, John smiled, he was glad Randy was pleased.

Once Randy deemed John stretched enough he coated the dildo in the lube. "This may hurt baby, just a warning." Randy said John nodded, he didn't know what was coming. Randy slowly slid the cold glass dildo into John's hole, John cried out in pain and pleasure it was a lovely mix. "Nearly there" Randy grunted as he pushed the dildo all the way into John's body. "How does that feel?" Randy asked.

"So full Sir…So hard" John said, he didn't know if he was going to last, the way Randy was fucking his ass with the dildo and John didn't have much experience in holding things off when it came to sexual release. "Sir please, I can't last." John moaned, Randy smiled. "That's something we will need to work on." Randy said. "But for now, you're not cumming until I am inside of you." Randy said.

He pulled the dildo out of John and he lubed himself up. He didn't care about protection, he loved feeling John's silky walls against his bare cock, but it was something he and John needed to discuss, birth control. He finished lubing himself up and he pushed into John's hole hard and fast, John screamed out, he didn't know if he was in pain or pleasure it was a mix of both. "You can handle it." Randy said he grabbed John's hips and pulled out and pushed his way back into John.

John moaned loudly and arched his back, he wanted Randy deeper inside of him, but was scared to make a request, this was all about pleasing Randy. Randy was number one. "You're so damn tight Doll, I don't think this is gonna last long." Randy moaned as he pulled out and went back into John. John growled out, and he reached down to grab his cock.

"Don't, you're gonna cum without touching yourself" Randy said, he wanted to see if he could get John that far, John moaned louder as Randy's cock brushed his prostate. He loved having Randy inside of him.

The two of them didn't last much longer, about another ten minutes before Randy came filling John up and John came all over the sheets below him. They slumped there on the bed together. Randy pulled out and he uncuffed John. Randy pulled John into his arms and held him there.

"You were perfect, amazing baby." Randy said John looked up at him. "Really Sir?" he asked, Randy smiled. "Definitely, I love you John." Randy said John smiled.

"I love you to Sir" John said Randy smiled and kissed John, their first time in the play room was a success, Randy just couldn't wait to see what else he could do to make John feel amazing.

**A WEEK LATER**

John was up and dressed for the day and in the kitchen making Randy breakfast, it was one of his many duties as Randy's sub. He had to cook Randy breakfast and dinner every day and make Randy a nice lunch as well.

The only day he got free from dinner was when they had dinner with either Randy's parent's or Hunter and Shawn.

John didn't mind it, it was just a lot to do, he had to prepare, cook and then clean up and it was hard when he was trying to study and get good grades. If he was to fail it would make Randy look bad and John didn't want that. John was just buttering the toast when Randy walked in dressed for the day in his Black pressed designer suit. "What's cooking?" Randy asked.

"Poached eggs and asparagus" John said, Randy smiled, he noticed the mess John had made and John's books and lap top on the kitchen counter. "Coffee is on the table." John told him Randy nodded and smiled. "Thank-you baby" he said kissing John lightly. John smiled.

"You were busy this morning I see" Randy said, John nodded. "Yeah sorry, I have a test today and I needed to get in a last minute study before I went to school. I didn't want to not have your food done." John said Randy smiled. "It's OK, what's the test for?" Randy asked. "Oh it's just on the book 'To Kill A Mocking Bird'" John said, Randy smiled.

"You'll ace it" Randy said John smiled thinly he hoped so. John served breakfast and while Randy ate John cleaned up making the kitchen spick and span. Once the kitchen was clean John made himself a bagel with cream cheese and sat down. He never had time in the morning to eat what Randy ate, he had a 2 hour journey to school. "We have dinner with Hunter, Shawn, Chris and Adam tonight." Randy said.

"Yes. I know." John said. "I want you home by four." Randy said, John thought, that would mean he would have to leave school by two, come home, shower, dress and then Randy would drive them back to Connecticut. John sighed, all this travelling was hard, he did think about transferring but he liked going to school with Phil and Daniel. They were really good friends.

"Wouldn't it be easier If I just went to my dad's from school?" John asked, Randy looked at him.

"No, you will come home, understand?" Randy asked. John nodded. "Yes Sir" John said, he collected all the breakfast dishes and cleaned them up, he packed his school bag with his books, he grabbed his phone, wallet and I-Pod and was ready to go, he handed Randy his lunch of a smoked salmon sandwich and fruit salsa. "Wait I have something for you." Randy said.

"I know you hate having Justin drive you everywhere, so I got you something" Randy said, he took John's hand and led him down to the garage, John gasped as he saw what was in there, along with Randy's Bentley and Audi there was a Black Maserati grantourismo S. Randy smiled and handed John the keys.

"It's all yours but treat it with respect OK?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Thank-you so much." John said, he leaned up and kissed Randy deeply. Randy smiled and kissed John back. "Let's get outta here" Randy said, he got into the Audi and John got into his new car and they headed off for the day, Randy to work and John to school. John was so blessed to be given an amazing dom in Randy.

He was the best, he always treated him well and taught him things and praised him and now a car! he was so happy right now, it meant he could drive himself to and from school and it was much better that way, John liked to drive it gave him a sense of independence. Now he understood why Randy didn't want John taking the car Hunter had got him with him to Randy's. It made perfect sense now.

**LATER ON**

John arrived home just before four and Randy was there. John smiled and kissed him. "How was school?" Randy asked. "Good, I think I aced the test" John said Randy smiled.

"Go shower and get ready for the night." Randy said John smiled and nodded. He went to the bathroom and showered but forgot the number one rule. It was something Randy had taught him, if he was to use the shower he was to wipe it down thoroughly afterwards. John just totally forgot. He dried off and dressed in the clothes Randy had picked out for him.

He dressed in his Rock and Roll Cowboy Double Barrel Relax Fit Boot Cut Jeans, his Affliction Angelo Reversible Premium Tee, his Just Cavalli Knit Trim Leather Jacket and his Versace Collection Quilted Lace Up Boot. Randy walked in and smiled seeing John. "You look nice" he said, going to the bathroom, when he walked in, he stopped dead in his tracks and growled.

"John you didn't clean the shower." He said, John sighed. "I am so sorry I'll do it now." he said. "Too late, come with me" Randy said, he dragged John out of the room and into the play room. "Pull your jeans down and bend over the edge of the bed." Randy ordered, John did so and Randy grabbed a round paddle. "You know you did wrong don't you?" Randy asked. "Y….Yes Sir" John stuttered, he hadn't been punished yet and he was scared to. "Count as I spank" Randy ordered.

SMACK "One" John spoke SMACK "Two" John spoke, tears stung his eyes it hurt so much. SMACK "Three" SMACK "Four" He spoke, the spanking stopped and Randy put the paddle back he grabbed some cooling lotion and rubbed it on John's backside, he pulled John's pants up and he hugged him.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but you need to learn" Randy said John sniffled and nodded. "Sorry" he said, Randy nodded and kissed John quickly. "I'll go get dressed" Randy said John nodded and left the room, he knew he couldn't sit down his ass would kill.

Randy came out dressed a few minutes later and they got into the car. John winced as he sat down, luckily the Bentley had comfortable seats in it. "You'll feel better soon." Randy said John nodded and looked out the window, he was hurting and all he wanted to do was run away and cry, just be away from Randy just for a few minutes, he needed to just be alone. They drove the two hours in silence.

They got to Hunter's and Shawn's and got out and walked inside. Hunter smiled seeing his son, he hugged him tight, he noticed John had tears in his eyes and frowned, he then watched John walk to the kitchen and knew something had happened. "What happened Randy?" Hunter asked.

"He forgot to do something, he was punished, four smacks on the butt." Randy said, Hunter nodded. "Is he OK?" Hunter asked. "Of course, just a little sore." Randy said Hunter smiled and nodded.

Chris and Adam arrived and they all sat down for dinner, they had Roasted Roma Tomatoes on Toast, Spicy Shrimp and Grits and for dessert they had Chocolate Fudge Cheesecake. Once they were done, John went up to his old room, just to be alone while Randy went to chill with Hunter and Chris to have a cigar.

John sat on the window sill and looked out onto the yard of his old home and he sighed, he missed living out here, it was so nice to be out in the open, instead of in an apartment in New York City. The door to his old room opened and Randy walked in. He went and sat with John. "What's wrong?" he asked, John looked at him.

"Open and honest, no repercussions, promise" Randy said John sighed. "You hurt me." John said Randy nodded. "Yes I did, but I did it so you will learn John. You knew to clean down the shower after using it." Randy said. "I know and I forgot." John said. "This was a lesson to make sure you won't forget ever again." Randy said John looked at him.

"Just because I punished you, doesn't mean I don't love and care about you. I did this because I love and care about you so much." Randy said, John nodded. "I know, it's just hard to overcome, this was my first punishment." John said.

"I know baby I know and when we get home I will make sure you're looked after I promise. I love you John." Randy said John looked into Randy's eyes. "I love you too." John said Randy smiled and leaned forward and kissed John softly. "Let's go have a last drink with your family, then we can go home." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. Glad he was able to tell Randy exactly how he felt.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	15. John Does Wrong

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**WEEKS LATER**

"John, time to wake up" Randy said to him, John groaned through the haze of sleep. "Now baby" Randy said, an edge to his voice. John sighed and got up and headed into the bathroom. He showered and brushed his teeth and he got dressed for school.

He dressed in his Affliction Blake cathedral flr flap crossroads Jeans, his Black Affliction Grande Reversible Shirt, his Affliction Brooklyn Royals Zip Hoodie and his Nike Action Renzo 2 Sneakers. He grabbed his Marc Jacobs Simple Leather Large Messenger Bag School Bag and headed out to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup of coffee to go. "I'm gonna be late again tonight." Randy said, John sighed for the past week Randy had been home late.

John didn't like it. "OK." John said, Randy sighed he knew John wasn't happy. He walked over to him and kissed him. "Have a good day at school." Randy said. "Yeah, have a good day at work." John said Randy smiled and nodded and left.

John stayed and cleaned up from Randy's mess and he headed out. He got into his car and drove all the way to school. The two hour trip was really starting to grate on his nerves. He didn't like it.

He drove to school and got out and went to his first class. He saw Phil and Daniel. He sat down with them and sat down. "You OK?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yeah just stuff at home with my boyfriend." John said, Phil sighed. "Sorry is everything OK?" Phil asked, John smiled.

"Yeah I guess so. It's just he's been working a lot lately I Miss him. He's not home when I get home, he gets in late" John said Phil sighed, he felt bad for his friend. He really did. "How about we come round tonight after school? We can watch movies, read comics, just have fun." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure. Sounds good" he said, Phil smiled and nodded, he was looking forward to seeing where John lived and what this Randy person looked like.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

John headed home with Phil, Daniel, Mike and Evan. They got to his and Randy's place and walked inside. "Wholly shit." Mike said, looking at where John lived. "You live here?" Mike asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yes, this is Randy's place." John said, they all smiled and nodded. They went into the lounge and put on some DVD'S. John made some food and they all sat in the lounge watching movies, eating and having a good time. "This is fun." John said, Phil laughed and nodded. "Yeah it is, I am guessing you don't do this a lot." Phil said, John shook his head.

"No not a lot." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. John decided for dinner to order in a pizza so he did so and they sat there watching a movie and eating. A few hours later, the front door opened and Randy walked in, he put his briefcase down and looked into the kitchen, the house was a mess.

He shook his head and saw John with his friends in the lounge the lounge was a mess as well. He couldn't believe this. It was ten at night, John should have been in bed by now. "John." he said roughly.

John looked at him and got up. Phil, Daniel, Mike and Evan thought it was time to leave. "We'll see you tomorrow OK." John nodded and smiled. He started cleaning up. Randy shook his head.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Randy asked, John looked at him. "I had some friends over." John said, Randy shook his head. "Do you not get that this is MY house John and I should have been asked first." Randy said.

"You're my sub, you're supposed to ask before you do something like this. I mean look at this place it's a pig sty. I don't like having people I don't know over." Randy said.

"They're not strangers Randy, they're my friends." John said. "I don't give a damn. I want you to clean this shit up." Randy barked, John nodded.

"Yes Sir" he said, he walked around and cleaned everything up. Making sure the house was back to its original state, so that it was nice and clean and shiny like new. He knew that wasn't all he knew his punishment was coming he just didn't know what it would be.

He was nervous and scared and he regretted having his friends over. He didn't think Randy would care. He walked into the bedroom and saw Randy putting clothes into his Vivienne Westwood MAN Giant Zip Bag. "Are you going somewhere?" John asked.

"No, you are" Randy said, John frowned. "What do you mean?" John asked. "Your punishment for having people over without consulting me is a week without contact." Randy said.

"What does that mean?" John asked. "You're going home to your dad's, you'll stay there for the week and during that time we will not see one another and we will not speak to one another, no talking on the phone, no tweeting one another, no Facebook. Nothing." Randy said John was shocked.

"But why?" John asked. "You betrayed my trust in you John. I trusted you to be able to live in this house and respect it, you don't. I need the space" Randy said John sniffled. He grabbed his phone, wallet and went to grab his keys but Randy took them. "No car" he said. John nodded and looked down.

"Justin will drive you to your dads." Randy said. John nodded. Randy finished packing John's things and handed him his bag. "I'll see you in a week." Randy said John nodded and left. He got into the car and the tears flowed.

He was sorry he really was, he never thought Randy would react this way to him having friends over, he understood it a little but he didn't like it, he was hurt and confused and he felt unloved.

He was also angry, he wasn't allowed to have friends over but it wasn't like Randy was ever there. He was always working. Justin drove John to his dad's, they arrived nearing one AM. Hunter came out to greet John and he took his bag.

"Go to bed son." He said, John nodded and went up to bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was just drained. The next morning Hunter walked into John's room and found him lying in bed listening to sad music, he sighed and sat down. "You awake?" Hunter asked, John sighed. "Yes" he said. Hunter turned down the music and looked at John. "Are you going to get up and get to school?" Hunter asked.

"No….I'm staying home today. I don't wanna get up." John said Hunter sighed, he knew he was miserable without Randy and if Hunter knew his son he was also angry and being stubborn. "John Randy wouldn't want you to Miss out on school." Hunter said. "I don't care what he wants." John snapped, pulling the covers over his head, Hunter sighed, he knew John was angry. "John he is your partner, your dom." Hunter said. John looked at his dad. "I don't care dad. Maybe I don't wanna be his sub anymore. It's not fun." John snapped rolling over Hunter sighed and left John alone, knowing he wouldn't be able to get through to his son now. Not when he was so angry and hurt. He left the room and headed to the kitchen. Shawn looked at him as he entered.

"John won't be eating this morning and he is taking the day off." Hunter said Shawn sighed. "He can't do this Hunter. Randy wouldn't be pleased" he said. "I know, I told him that but he didn't care. He doesn't care anymore. Randy's hurt him and John holds a grudge he is being stubborn and he is hurt." Hunter said Shawn sighed. "Should I talk to him?" Shawn asked. "No, leave it. He will be OK in a while. He just needs to be alone for the day, just let him rest." Hunter said, Shawn smiled and nodded. "OK." He said. Hunter nodded and smiled and kissed Shawn.

"I am off to work." He said Shawn nodded and Hunter left. Shawn sighed as he left, he wished he could go and speak to John but Hunter told him not to and he listened to his dom. Back upstairs John grabbed his phone, hoping Randy had messaged him but there was nothing. He sighed and wrote Randy a message. One he may regret, but he didn't want this anymore. This was just too hard. He felt scared, alone and unloved. He sighed as he typed the message. **'I'm done, I want out.'** he sent and laid in bed crying.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hunter looked up as his receptionist Michelle walked into his office. "Sorry to interrupt Sir but a Mr. Randy Orton is here for you." Michelle said, Hunter nodded. "Let him in." he said, Michelle smiled and left, Hunter smiled as Randy walked in.

"Hey come in, have a seat." Hunter said, Randy nodded and had a seat. "So what brings you by?" Hunter asked. "Well I got this from your son last night." Randy said, showing Hunter his phone, Hunter looked.

"I'm done I want out?" he asked, Randy sighed and nodded. "Yeah he's pretty much saying he wants nothing more to do with me, with our arrangement." Randy said, Hunter sighed and shook his head. "Sorry Randy, he's just hurting and confused right now." Hunter said.

"How is he?" Randy asked, he really did Miss John so much. "He's sad, he barely leaves his bed, he lays in bed all day listening to sad songs. He doesn't eat much." Hunter said Randy growled. "I thought he would be going to school still." He said.

"I know, I've tried believe me but nothing I say works." Hunter said. "I still don't want to contact him. It's his punishment." Randy said.

"OK, is there anything you want me to say to him from you?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, can you give this to him?" Randy asked, it was a little note, Hunter smiled and nodded. "No worries, I'm sorry you're going through this." Hunter said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Thanks." He said, he shook Hunter's hand and Randy left, Hunter sighed and headed out the door as well.

He needed to see his son. He got into his car and drove home. He got home and he walked inside and straight up to his son's room. He walked in and saw John was buried under his blankets, Hunter shook his head and turned off the music and pulled John's covers off of him. John sat up and glared at his dad.

"I just saw Randy" Hunter said. "And?" John asked, "He gave me this to give to you, read it." Hunter snapped handing John the note, John sighed and grabbed the note once Hunter had left. John opened the note and read it.

**"I don't not accept that now. Take the week. If you still feel the same at the end of that time, then fine, you are free and I will send you your things. If not, then you will come back to me and accept things as they are." **John read, he sighed and looked at the letter.

"John?" he heard, he turned and saw Shawn. "Can I come in?" Shawn asked, Hunter had told him to try and talk some sense into John so he was going to try at least. "Can I sit?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Your dad has filled me in on things." He said, John nodded.

"I would like to talk to you about things." Shawn said. "Go ahead" John sighed he wasn't happy right now. "Think about it John, do you honestly think now that you have been attached to the leash that you can truly leave it?"

"Not have Randy in your life anymore? Punishment is always hard John. There would be no point in calling it punishment, if it was easy. You have to stop and think about what Randy is trying to teach you. So take my advice John, think about whatever it is you did wrong, and try to understand it from Randy's point of view." Shawn said he got up and left John alone to think about things.

John sighed and shook his head, he needed to clear his head, he got up and went to the bathroom, he showered and got ready for the day, he dressed in his Rock Revival Chuck T Bootcut Jeans, his Rock and Roll Cowboy Long Sleeve Knit T-Shirt, his Affliction On The Run Track Jacket and his Armani Jeans Lace Up Trainers.

Once he was dressed, he grabbed his Armani Jeans Crossbody Bag and his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen where Shawn was. Shawn was shocked to see John, up and dressed. "I'm going to school." John said Shawn smiled and nodded and John left. He got into his old car, the one his dad bought for him and he headed to school.

He sighed as he drove he was thinking about what Shawn talked to him about. He really didn't know what to do about him and Randy. He got to school and he parked and got out and walked over to his friends.

Phil smiled at John, he hadn't seen him in a few days he was worried about him. "Hey you OK?" Phil asked John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I guess so. Just things with Randy." John said. "Yeah he looked pissed the other day" Phil said.

"Understatement" John said, Phil sighed. "Wanna talk about it?" Phil asked, "He's pissed at me, we haven't seen or spoken to one another in nearly a week." John said, Phil nodded.

"Do you Miss him?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah of course I do." John said. "Then you need to make things right, grovel if you have too, he really loves you, well it seems like it." Phil said, John smiled and nodded.

"Come on let's head off to class" Phil said, John smiled and nodded and they headed over to their classes, John had really missed school. He missed being around his friends, socializing.

He was glad to be out of the house, he was glad to be out of bed and he was glad that his thoughts of Randy were gone, he just didn't want to think about it right now. Once school was over John headed over to his car.

He got into his car and drove off he went to macca's' and grabbed a burger and headed back home. He got home and walked inside and went to the kitchen, he pulled out his books and computer and started working on his studies, he had a big exam coming up soon. "Hi John, how was school?" Shawn asked. "Good, it was nice being back with my friends." John said Shawn smiled and nodded. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked. "No, I stopped and got myself a burger." John said Shawn smiled and nodded. "Any suggestions for dinner?" Shawn asked. John shook his head.

"Anything is fine." John said Shawn nodded and smiled and headed into the kitchen and started thinking of dinner, it was really good to see John out of his room, out of bed and everything. He heard the door open and close and saw it was Hunter, he smiled and kissed him and took Hunter's suit jacket. Hunter smiled seeing John at the table. "How's he doing?" he asked. "Good, I think I got through to him, he's doing better, I don't know what he's doing about him and Randy, he hasn't said anything." Shawn said, Hunter nodded. "He misses Randy." he said, Shawn nodded.

"Yeah he does. Does Randy Miss him?" Shawn asked, Hunter nodded. "Yeah he really does." Hunter said, Shawn smiled and nodded. Hunter left Shawn and went and sat beside his son. John looked at his dad. "I'm sorry I've been a brat. I just Miss Randy." John said, Hunter sighed. "I know, I've seen him, he misses you too John." Hunter said, John sighed. "I didn't think he would be so mad that I had friends over, am I not allowed friends?" John asked, Hunter shook his head. "No son, he wants you to have friends, it's the whole asking for permission thing, remember John you're his sub and it's HIS house." Hunter said.

"I thought when I moved in it would become OUR home." John said Hunter nodded. "It is but he's your dom." Hunter said John nodded. "Do you think he would be pissed if I went and saw him?" John asked. "Probably John, I think you should leave it the rest of the week, you have three days to go" Hunter said John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I guess so, I just Miss him, I want to talk to him. I just want to see him." John said. "I know son." Hunter said. "Would you talk to him? maybe see if we can meet up?" John asked. "John, I don't like getting involved in relationships I am not involved in." Hunter said. "But you're my dad." John said.

"I know but you're an adult." Hunter said John sighed deeply. "It'll all be OK soon kid, Randy will see you soon. Just hang in there a bit longer." Hunter said John smiled and nodded and went back to his work.

Hunter watched him, he just hoped John and Randy would make up soon, they were both miserable without the other.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	16. Training And Making Up

**FAMILY SECRETS**

A week later Adam's serious training began. For the first week Chris had spent a lot of time just going over and over the basic rules with his pet.

Not because he was bad at them, but because Chris wanted his "Edge" used to listening to him and depending on him for every direction, thus making the blonds learning 'senses' more acute and alert.

When Adam got back to the apartment after school, he did his ritual. He stripped naked, folded his clothes neatly, then put on his collar and wrist cuffs.

The submissive was then allowed to do any college work he might have, while sitting on the floor, the coffee table for a desk.

Chris was extremely supportive of his boys education. He wanted his pet to be the best he could be, Adam was on an academic scholarship, but Chris paid for his books and extra fees, taking the burden away from Shawn.

The blond was working on a complicated math problem when he heard his Master's key in the lock. He moved quickly to the door, kneeling with his eyes down.

Chris put down his briefcase and flicked his fingers. 'Edge' took his cute, he knelt up and kissed the buckle of Chris' belt. A gentle pat to the blond head meant that he was now released to be Adam.

The submissive stood, helped Chris out of his jacket and tie.

The Master wrapped his arms around Adam's waist, "Hello my pet" he pulled Adam in for a deep kiss. "Hello my Master." Adam responded softly.

"Finish your homework, then we have work to do." Chris said as he saw Adam's open math book and paper.

"Yes, Sir. Could you...um...help me?" Adam asked shyly. Together Master and submissive worked on the difficult problem, but they finally worked it out and Adam was done with his studies for the day.

"I want you to take your twenty minutes and go to the dungeon and prepare. Center yourself because I'm going to work you hard." Chris said firmly as he went to change.

Adam went to the bathroom. He would not be allowed to go again until Chris gave him permission, so he always made sure he was empty before dungeon time.

The blond also made sure his hair was neat, breath fresh and most importantly that he was totally clean, everywhere. "Edge" did a final inspection then went to the dungeon.

"Edge" knelt at the door, opened it, then crawled to the middle of the room. He knelt with his head down, he concentrated on breathing and clearing his mind.

The submissive had made up his own mantra, _"I will be the best submissive I can be, my Master will set my mind free."_ was the chant he made over and over in his head to center his soul.

Chris came into the room, wearing only his leather pants and biker boots.

"Very nice, but now you're going to learn proper positions and how to flow from one to another quickly and gracefully. Each position has a hand command, so watch me carefully. Stand." Chris spoke with calm authority.

"Edge" quickly stood, he was tall and straight, arms at his sides, head down. He kept himself still, his breathing was easy.

Chris took a riding whip from it's hook, then he circled around his pet, checking his posture, he was proud, his "Edge" was perfect, for now.

"The first position is kneel. This is the hand signal." Chris gestured as he spoke, the fingers of his left hand made an upside down peace sign as his fingers pointed to the ground

"When you kneel, you will sit back on your upturned heels, the tops of your toes on the floor. Back straight, shoulders back, chest out and stomach in, head up but eyes down. Open your knees wide, hands on your thighs, with your palms resting on them with your elbows in. You will move quickly and gracefully, and be still." Chris explained what he expected.

Chris gave the signal and "Edge" knelt, he fell into the exact position his Master had described or so he thought. He felt the whip bite against his right foot. "Straight" Chris ordered. "Edge" made the correction. The whip tapped his hands until they were exactly where Chris wanted them.

Next the whip striped his left knee, "open wider" Chris corrected. The with the tip of the whip he raised his sub's chin. He stood back. "Now remember how each body part feels. You look perfect. When I tell you, you will stand, don't put your hands on the floor, lift your body from the knees. Stand." Chris commanded.

Adam tried to be graceful, but it was hard to lift his long body without using his hands, he wobbled at bit as he got to his feet.

"Sloppy!" Chris growled, the whip cut into the blonds upper back, leaving a bright red line. Adam knew not to flinch, but oh it was hard, the whip hurt.

Chris gave the hand signal again, and "Edge" knelt trying to remember how everything felt. He realized his knees weren't open wide enough just as the tip of the whip flicked his right nipple. Adam let out a small whimper. "Quiet!" came the Master's order. The blond made his mind delve into deeper concentration, he hated that his Master found fault and had to correct him, it was shameful.

"Stand!" Chris barked. This time "Edge" was steady and perfect. The Master was pleased, but once was not enough for praise. The sub knew he'd done well, the whip didn't touch him, he smiled inside.

The hand signal was giving again and down went the blond, he landed perfectly.

"Good. Now you will be absolutely still and silent in this position, no matter who touches you, or what you hear. You will not pull back or flinch. You will not move understood?" Chris asked sharply.

"Yes Master." Edge answered quietly, he knew now that somehow his Master would test him, he prepared his mind, his senses opened up, he felt like he was floating, it felt wonderful and free.

The first thing Chris did was slam the dungeon door. It startled the sub, but he didn't move, at least he thought not, the whipped caressed his back again, "I said you will be still, NO flinching. When I shut the door your ass jumped. Keep it still or I'll give you a reason to flinch, and stay soft." Chris said adding another difficult stipulation to the mix.

Adam dug his mind even deeper, sending him further into "sub space". The only thing he was aware of were his Master's words and movements. He focused everything on Chris, his Master, his life line, his beloved.

"Stand" came the familiar word. As soon as he stood, Chris gave "Edge" the signal for the first position. The sub went down, this time he settled perfectly. The blond put his mind in focus. Chris cracked the whip, Adam remained still.

The Master then flicked the whip across his sub's left nipple. Adam's eyes welled with tears of pain, but he didn't move, nor did "Edge" let the tears fall. Chris flicked the whip on the exposed part of his right food, again the sub remained still.

"Stand and relax" Chris ordered. The pet stood, his body throbbed, not with pain but with feelings of pride, he'd done well. He knew it because Chris was praising his pet.

"That was very good. You must always be ready to assume a position. I could call it anytime, even if you were walking down the busiest street in the city. Can you tell me why?" Chris asked directly so Adam knew to speak.

"For my safety or so that you can show me off" Adam answered, hoping he was right. "Partly my pet, to show you off, but yes for your protection. You'll learn nothing matters more than your safety and welfare." Chris stated.

The Master then flicked the whip, striping the perfect globes of Adam's ass. The sub never moved.

"Good. Now next is position two and this is the signal." Chris made the "peace" sign again, only this time he closed his fingers, so that his first and second fingers were together, pointing to the ground.

"Can you think why that is the signal?" Chris asked his submissive. "To close my knees together?" Adam again hoped he was right. "Good boy!" You understand. You're such a smart boy." Chris praised his submissive. Chris kissed Adam passionately. Adam's mind and body sang, his Master was pleased with him.

"We'll do position two, then we'll do the transitions." Chris stated. He gave the signal for the new position. "Edge" went down, only this time instead of his lower body being open and exposed, his knees were together, his butt on his heels, his toes pointed out. Hands on his thighs, his elbows in. His blond head was up, eyes down.

Chris was extremely pleased. Adam had settled perfectly. He could find no reason to use the whip. "Stand" came the command. As soon as the blond was up came the signal for position one. Down went "Edge" perfectly. Then came the signal or position two. The transition was smooth and Adam's body was now closed.

For the next hour Adam was drilled and drilled up, down, one, two or the Master would first ask for number two, then one. When Adam would make a mistake the riding whip bit into the submissive's flesh.

Adam was exhausted, his body ached, his muscles burned, but he pushed through the pain, pleasing Chris his only thought.

Chris knew he'd pushed Adam's limits and he was very proud and pleased. He looked forward to rewarding his pretty pet.

"Stand" Chris commanded. "Edge" forced his body up. His muscles screaming at him, wanting to just freeze up, preventing further torture.

"Stay" was all Chris said before he left the room. As much as Adam just wanted to lay down and rest, he made his body stand still until Chris returned fifteen minutes later.

The Master knew Adam had continued to behave, he'd been watching on the hidden camera he had in every room. He'd been in the bathroom preparing a treat for his slave.

"Come" Chris said from the door of his "dungeon". Adam, eyes down turned and followed Chris to the large bathroom.

The Master had turned it into a candle light paradise. Candles, all white, of all different sizes and shapes lit the room. It smelled like spicy vanilla, it was calming and soothing. Chris indicated for Adam to sit on the closed lid of the toilet. He did as ordered.

The Master removed the submissive's restraints and collar and put them on the counter. The leather was damp with sweat, Adam would have to clean and oil them well, but later.

"Informal" Chris said softly. Adam yelped in surprise as he was picked up easily in his Master's arms, then to his great pleasure was placed into the huge tub.

Chris had filled it with hot water and lots and lots of vanilla bubble bath, and some soothing lavender oil. His body just melted into the deep hot, bubbly water and sighed deeply. It felt so good.

"See, good pets get a reward. You just relax and enjoy it baby." Chris said softly. Adam looked up at his Master, his hair damp from the steam, his green eyes darker with lust, "I'd relax better if my Master was in here with me." Adam said with a seductive grin.

It only took Jericho a few seconds to strip and slid into the water behind his pet. Adam slid between Chris' parted legs and his back leaned against Chris' chest.

The Master wrapped his body around his submissive. Adam had never felt more loved, cherished, safe and secure as he did at that moment. His body went to jelly. He sighed again.

"I'm proud of you my pet. Tomorrow positions three and four and that's all there is. You understand why they must be so perfect?" Chris asked his pet.

"Because it teaches me discipline and I want you to be proud when we go out, like when we go to the club?" Adam asked.

"Partly. It's like you said before, for your safety but that's all for now. This is your reward and I want you to enjoy it." Chris said with a kiss to the back of Adam's neck. The pet moaned softly.

Chris gently massaged Adam's back and shoulders. He used some of the bath oil to make his hands glide across the smooth skin of his pet's back. Adam moaned even more, it felt so damn good.

The blond thought about things as his Master tended to him. He understood more and more about his submission. If he was in danger, Chris could put him into a position and knew he was safe and out of the way while Chris dealt with the situation. He also knew learning the positions perfectly would show the others what a good Master Chris was. The better and more perfect he was, the more respect and honor Chris gained at the club.

Adam vowed to Chris and himself that he would do his absolute best. He wanted to make his Master proud and he wanted the other Master's, like Hunter, to see how wonderful Chris was. He also wanted to make his father proud. He was going to be the best he could be.

"I'm proud of you my little "Edge." come now and I'll show you just how proud of you I am." Chris whispered in his pet's ear, as he nipped the lobe between his teeth. "What ever my Master commands, but your pet is more than willing." Adam said in a sly tone.

In one powerful move Chris stood, Adam in his arms. They got out of the tub and Chris dried off quickly, then took his time drying his pet.

Rubbing the soft skin gently with the towel. He put the collar back on his pet, leaving the wrist cuffs off. When Adam was totally dry, Chris hooked his finger in the ring of his pet's collar and led him to the bedroom.

Chris gently pushed Adam down on the bed. He tenderly removed the collar, he wanted to make love to Adam, not his "Edge." Adam understood and smiled, he knew by that, Chris was pleased with him.

The couple made love with wild abandon. It was the post passionate night of their lives. They loved each other deeply, not only as Master and submissive, but as man to man, lover to lover.

As Adam fell asleep, wrapped in Chris' arms he hoped that John was happy.

He wanted his step brother to feel just as loved and have the same wonderful understanding he did. Adam knew he was lucky.

He was loved.

**DAYS LATER**

John sighed as he got ready for the night. Tonight he was meeting up with Randy for dinner to talk and to try and fix things with their relationship. He dressed in his Dark Shade Helix Slim Bootcut Jeans, his Helix Athletic Fit Woven Hooded Shirt, his Helix Motorcycle Jacket and his Vans Kress Skate Shoes. Once he was dressed John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and he headed downstairs. He saw Hunter and Shawn cooking dinner, Hunter turned as he saw John. "You look nice." He said, John smiled, "Thanks." John said, Hunter smiled. "Everything will be OK tonight." Hunter said John smiled at his dad and he hugged him. "I better go." John said, Hunter nodded and smiled, he left the house and he got into his car. He drove to the tavern where he would be meeting Randy. He got there and he got out. He took a deep breath before walking into the tavern.

He looked around and he spotted Randy and he made his way over to him. Randy smiled at John and got up and kissed him on the cheek. "I've missed you." Randy said, John smiled. "Me too Randy." John said, Randy smiled and they sat down. "Let's order" Randy said, John nodded and he picked up his menu and looked it over. The waiter came by and they ordered. "I'll have the New York Strip with a Beer." Randy said. "I'll have the Butter Poached Maine Lobster with a coke." John said, the waiter smiled and headed off. John sat there nervously he didn't know if Randy was gonna want him back or not. "I meant what I said John, I really did Miss you." Randy said, John smiled. "I missed you too Randy. I really did." John said, Randy smiled. "I'm sorry about everything I did. I was wrong I shouldn't have invited my friends over without asking you if it was OK." John said. "I've learned my lesson." John said, Randy smiled. "Good. I want you to come home John. Where you belong." Randy said John smiled.

"I want that. I want to come home." John said Randy smiled and he reached across the table and took John's hand in his own. "How's school been?" Randy asked.

"OK I guess. I've been having trouble focussing, my mind has been focussed on us. I didn't know if you'd want me back, not after the text I sent you. At the time I was just emotional and I just felt hurt, like you didn't want me anymore." John said, Randy smiled. "I'll always want you John. You're it for me, you're my soul mate." Randy said, John smiled. "You're mine as well." John said, Randy smiled.

"My parent's wanna meet you." Randy said, John smiled. "I'd love to meet them." John said. "And I think we can compromise, you can have your friends over, or go out with them one night a week. Maybe Wednesday's?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Thank-you." John said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"I love you John. I'd do anything for you." Randy said, John smiled, he knew now he had been so stupid he was so glad that he had Randy, who was so loving, caring and understanding.

They finished their dinner and they went and got John's things from Hunter's and then they headed to New York. To home. They got home and Randy took John into his bedroom, he needed to claim John once again. Once inside the room Randy pushed John onto the bed after taking off his shirt and John's he moved his mouth from John's lips to his neck and licked and nipped at it John was moaning beneath him just what Randy wanted.

Randy moved his mouth Down John's body and kissed and licked his abs and sucked on his nipples making them hard. He then went down and licked around John's belly button tongue fucking it for all it's worth. John moaned as Randy moved his hands down and started grabbing and stroking him through his jeans.

Randy unbuckled his own belt and rid himself of his jeans before doing the same to John. He licked around the hip bones of John slowly pulling his boxers down then he would pull them up teasing John. "S….Sir stop teasing" John moaned Randy smiled and pulled John's underwear off finally getting to see what John was working with. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this" Randy murmured and licked at the head of John's dick before slowly taking all of John into his mouth.

"Oh shit" John muttered when he felt his dick hit the back of Randy's throat John was trying not to push Randy down onto him in the end he didn't have to Randy was licking at John like he was a lollypop. Randy brought his hand around and started fondling John's balls. He started sucking and licking up and down John's shaft giving him a hard suck when he got to the mushroom head.

"Fuck Sir so good" John moaned. John bucked his hips making his dick go further into Randy's mouth Randy was deep throating him now. John looked down and saw Randy pick up the pace. All John could see was Randy's head bobbing up and down on his dick. Randy was making the hottest sounds he was moaning around John's dick. "So close Sir…. Gonna cum…" John moaned. Randy went faster sucking at a furious pace still playing with John's balls.

"Ohhhh….I'm cummmming!" John screamed as he shot his load into Randy's mouth Randy swallowed all of John and released John with a pop. Randy kissed his way up John's body then he finally planted a kiss on John's lips slipping his tongue into John's mouth letting the sub taste himself on Randy's tongue and lips. John moaned into the kiss he never knew kissing a man would feel so good.

Randy reached over to his bed side table and got out the lube.

John saw the lube and knew what was coming it freaked him out a bit and Randy saw it but he didn't understand why his sub was so scared.

"We can stop if you want" Randy said even though he didn't want to. "No I want this I want you" John said Randy nodded and lubed up his fingers before positioning them at John's entrance.

"I need you to relax it will hurt a whole lot more if you don't" John nodded and slowly inserted his index finger into John he heard John gasp and saw him screw his eyes shut he knew it would hurt and that was the last thing he wanted. He leaned forward and kissed John hard on the lips still stretching John with his finger. Randy pulled out his finger and went back in with two while still kissing John.

John moaned when Randy hit that spot inside of him. "Oh god" John moaned as Randy continued hitting that spot. Randy smirked knowing he had John right where he wanted him.

"Need you now Sir….Please" John moaned Randy nodded "you sure?" Randy asked John nodded and wrapped his legs around Randy's waist and feeling Randy's cock at his entrance.

Randy slowly pushed in and John felt the burn and screwed his eyes shut it hurt like a bitch he knew it would hurt but he didn't know what kind of hurt it would be. Randy kept moving into John and would stop so John could get used to it then move when he felt Johnrelax.

Finally he was all the way inside of John he slowly pulled out and then went back in he leaned down and kissed John hard on the lips and John took control of the kiss.

"Harder Sir fuck me harder" John moaned Randy nodded and did what was asked and fucked John harder and harder and faster and faster. John took hold of his own dick and fisted himself in time with Randy's movements. He didn't know if Randy would allow it but he did.

"So tight John" John looked at him "I missed you so much" Randy said, John nodded and pulled Randy closer so they were touching and John ran his hands up and down Randy's back scratching and clawing at the tattoo that was there he was getting closer he could feel it. "So close John I'm gonna cum" Randy warned John nodded and kissed him on the lips again.

"Me too Sir….fuck Sir cum for me" John pleaded Randy smiled and with a quick buck of his hips he came at the same time as John both crying out the others name as they did.

Randy collapsed onto John panting John was coming down off of his high Just lying there trying to get his breath back. Slowly Randy pulled out of John and lay down next to him. "Are you ok?" Randy asked John nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine sir…that was the most intense thing I have ever felt" John said Randy nodded.

"I love you Randy" John said before he fell asleep Randy smiled. "I love you too John" Randy whispered into John's ear.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	17. Meeting The Orton's

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**A WEEK LATER**

Tonight was a big night for John and Randy. Tonight they were going and having dinner with Randy's mom, dad, Chris, Adam and Randy's sister. John was nervous, he hadn't met the Orton's before, yes he had met Chris and Chris was a cool guy it was just new to John.

He had NEVER met a guy he was dating family. It was just nerve-wracking to him. He smiled as Randy came out of the bathroom looking amazing in his Affliction Ace Overlay V Jeans in Journey Wash, his Black and White Striped Woven Button Down Shirt, his Ben Sherman Cotton Twill SB2 Blazer and hisCalvin Klein Smith Boots.

John smiled and got up and went into the bathroom and had a shower. He showered and made sure he looked decent and he got dressed for the night. He dressed in his Affliction Cooper Raw Edge Jeans in Blue Blood, his Teal and Purple Robert Graham Kingdom Long Sleeve Woven Button Down Shirt, his DKNY Jeans Officer's Canvas Blazer and his SKECHERS Wellington Boots.

Randy smiled as he looked John over. "You look perfect." He said, John smiled at him. "Thank-you. I am really nervous." John said, Randy smiled. "You'll be fine, they'll love you. They love Adam and you're way more awesome than him." Randy joked, John smiled and Randy leaned down and kissed John softly.

"Let's go." Randy said, he didn't want to be late to dinner, his mom and dad were sticklers for punctuality. They grabbed their things and headed downstairs to the garage. They got into Randy's Bentley and they headed over to the Orton home.

They got there and John took a deep breath and they got out of the car, Randy took John's hand and they headed inside the house. They walked into the sitting room and Randy coughed getting his families attention. "Guys this is John." Randy said introducing him to Bob, Elaine and Becky. They smiled and got up and shook John's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Elaine said, John smiled. "You too Ma'am." He said, "Please call me Elaine." She said, John smiled at her. "So you're the one who has been taking up our son's time." Bob said, John looked at Randy and Randy laughed.

"Dad go easy on him, he's nervous as it is." Randy said, Bob chuckled. "Sorry. It's a pleasure to meet the guy who is making Randy happy." Bob said, John smiled. "You too Sir." John said. "Call me Bob." Bob said, John smiled and nodded.

"Let's sit and have some dinner." Elaine said, everyone agreed and they went into the dining room where their first course was being served they sat down and enjoyed their starters of Shrimp and Citrus Cocktail.

They all picked up their forks and started eating. John liked it he was a huge seafood fan. "So John we got to know Adam earlier but what about you. Tell us about you." Bob said, John smiled. "What would you like to know?" John asked.

"Well for starters what are you studying in school?" Bob asked. "I am studying Comparative Literature and LGBT Studies." John said.

"LGBT?" Elaine Asked. "Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender." John said Elaine smiled and nodded. "Right I understand now. How is school do you like it?" she asked. "Yeah I love it, it's just the travel time which is hard." John said, Elaine smiled and nodded.

"What about your parents?" Bob asked. "My mom died over a year ago. I have my dad Hunter, who is in a relationship with Adam's dad." John said.

"We're sort of close. I lived with my mom for most of my life, but we're getting our father/son relationship on track now that I am living closer to him now." John said Bob nodded.

"Sorry to hear about your mom. That's terrible." Bob said, John smiled. "I'm moving on. I think it's what she would want me to do. She would want me to find someone who I love." John said, looking up at Randy, Randy smiled at him, he knew the subject of John's mom was a tough subject for John to talk about and it hurt him that John was hurting.

They finished off their starters and ate their main course of Mini Beef Wellingtons with Mushrooms & Gorgonzola, then they had desert of New York Cheesecake.

Once dinner was done Randy decided to take John around the grounds for a tour his parent's house was large and they had their own barn and stables, his mom loved horses, they had all grown up riding.

They were walking around outside when Randy suddenly slammed John into the wall devouring his mouth tasting John's essence he could never get enough of kissing the man he called his own.

He undid John's belt buckle and pulled down his pants and underwear. "Turn around" Randy instructed John grinned and did what Randy asked.

Randy pulled his own pants down and spat in his hand coating his fingers in his saliva. "Ready?" Randy asked "Always ready for you" John spoke. Randy entered John with two fingers making John gasp.

"You ok?" Randy asked "Yeah keep going need more" John said Randy scissored his fingers around inside of John hitting John's spot every single time. "No more Rand" John whined "Why not?" Randy asked smirking pressing at John's prostate. "Need you in me now" John demanded Randy smiled and lubed up his aching cock with some spit and his pre come.

He pressed his cock at John's entrance making him whine he just wanted Randy inside of him already. Randy entered John slow the pace was slow and Randy was making John whine he just wanted it like they always had it hard and fast with Randy taking control of his body.

"Harder baby please own me" John moaned those words went straight to Randy's cock and his heart he couldn't believe John gave him complete control over his body.

The pace picked up and Randy was slamming into John, John was bracing himself against the wall.

"Touch me Randy make me cum" John moaned Randy wrapped his hand around John's member and stroked him bringing him to the brink of pleasure.

"God Johnny not gonna last" Randy whispered into John's ear. "Cum then" John said Randy thrusted into John harder than ever before and filled him up with his seed.

He kept stroking his baby knowing John wanted and needed to cum.

"Fuck Randy fuck shit mother fuckerrrrr!" John screamed as he came all over Randy's hand and the wall in front of him. Randy smiled and pulled out of John he pulled his pants up and did his belt John did the same with his pants. Randy pulled John into a passionate kiss and winked at him.

"Ready to head home?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah definitely." John said, Randy smiled, they went back inside and said their goodbye's and headed back home. They got home and went up to their bedroom.

They got undressed and Randy put on a movie, they ended a lot of their nights like this, by watching a movie snuggled up in bed.

They climbed into bed and John laid his head on Randy's chest and Randy wrapped his arms around John's shoulders, rubbing his back softly.

"They loved you tonight." Randy said, John smiled. "Good, I am glad. You have amazing parents and an amazing family Ran. I love you so much." John said Randy smiled.

"I love you too babe. We still have a long way to go with your training and everything but we'll get there I know it." Randy said, John smiled and kissed Randy's chest, he was so happy to be with Randy and to be in love.

PLEASE REVIEW….


	18. Meeting John's Friends

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**A WEEK LATER**

Tonight was a big night for Adam and Chris, tonight Chris would be introducing Adam to the club as his sub and he was so excited it was going to be an amazing night, Hunter, Shawn and Randy would also be there. John wouldn't be because Randy didn't think it was the best time to introduce John to everyone. Chris was wearing a sparkling silver vest, the front panels of the material were covered with sequins and crystals, the back was black silk. The vest was his shirt as well, so his arms and upper chest were exposed. His arm muscles were rippling as he made sure the vest was crisp and neat. He splashed a bit of his musky, spicy cologne that gave the Master his unique scent.

His legs were covered by a skin tight pair of coal black leather jeans. They were so well fitted they almost looked painted on. His belt was a thick silver chain, and another chain made a long loop down his left leg, it draped to his knee, then fastened back onto his belt. It added just the right amount of Masterfulness to the inky black jeans. His feet were covered with a pair of biker boots that also had chains for decoration on the heels.

He wore a thin silver bracelet around his left wrist. As he finished his primping, his stunning submissive came out of the bathroom. The Master had given his blond sub permission to use the room at leisure. Chris got the results he had been hoping for when he'd purchased the outfit for his willing sub. The blond was beyond gorgeous, he was beautiful.

Adam's long hair had been carefully styled. He had blown it dry to give it fluff and body, then with a big round brush he made soft waves that framed his face perfectly. Around his neck was a black leather collar. It was adorned with six perfect sapphires, three on either side of a sterling silver plate. The plate ha etched into it, with elegant script writing. A matching six foot long black leather leash was attached to the "D" ring of the buckle.

Although he hardly ever wore an earring, Adam's left ear had been pierced years ago, so tonight he wore one. It was a sliver lion head and from the lion's chin a capped, thin chain tassel hung almost to his shoulder. The lion was Chris' "logo." He was known in the club as The Lion of Jericho.

The lithe blond wore a skin tight pair of red leather pants, that rode very low on his hips. The pants laced up the sides from his waist band to his ankle The "lace" was a medium thick sliver chain, he had left the chain loose enough so that about an half an inch of skin was exposed from hip to ankle, and his matching red suede boots had three silver chains across each heel.

The blonds silk shirt was so black, it almost took on a blue hue in the light. The long sleeves were laced on the outside from shoulder to wrist, this time with sliver "shoe" laces. He laced them just tight enough that you could tell how well muscled his arms were. The laces ended in a knot that dangled just a bit on his shoulders. The front of the shirt was also laced up with a very fine, thin sliver chain and the blond had very loosely pulled the laces so his shirt was more open than closed, the silver chains dangled enticingly and when he moved just right his nipples were exposed and rubbed by the chains.

His finishing touches were the leather bracelet that he got for as present from his Master. He was clearly marked as taken by the words "Property of Master Jericho on the leather band. On Adam's right ring finger was a sliver band that had a diamond outlined lion on it.

He was going to be the envy of the Club, at least Chris hoped so. As far as the Master was concerned, his "Edge" was the most beautiful submissive of them all. Adam was equally as proud, in his eyes his Master was the most handsome man he'd ever seen, and secretly the green eyed beauty thought his owner was one hell of a sexy beast.

Chris smiled and flicked his fingers. Adam immediately went to his Master and knelt at his feet. The leather clothing stretched just right, showing the blond off alluringly. The sub offered the handle of the leash to his Master.

Master Jericho took hold of the leash with pride. They were ready, it was time to introduce Adam to the other members of the club.

They got to the club and Chris handed in his membership card and he was let into the private club. Chris smiled as everyone turned to him as he walked in, they all saw how beautiful Adam was and they all became jealous that Chris was able to have such a beautiful sub. Chris smiled and headed over to Hunter, Shawn and Randy. Shawn was kneeling at Hunter's feet and he had a tear in his eye, his son was so amazing and he was so proud of him. He knew coming to the club for the first time was a big leap of faith and trust from Chris and he was just glad that his son was behaving accordingly and he just felt so much love for Adam right now. Randy smiled as well. He hoped that someday soon he and John would be able to do this together. He knew the time would eventually come, John had a lot to work through and to learn, he was just so stubborn and Randy had the feeling that John would never let him put a leash on him, it sucked but Randy wouldn't want any other sub, John was his and he was so happy with him, there was just a few things he would have liked to change.

Adam jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw another master, he had dark skin and a goatee, Chris growled and stepped up. "You don't touch what isn't yours, so take your hands off of my pet." Chris growled at him, the master shrunk down. "S….Sorry" he stammered and left Chris alone, Shawn smiled, he was so glad that Chris was defending his baby boy. He knew Chris would never let any harm come to Adam ever. Chris went to Adam and hugged him and whispered in his ear that things would be OK. Adam smiled, he loved being held by his master he really did. Hunter turned to Randy. "Where's my son tonight?" he asked. "At home, he's having some friends over, he asked for permission and I let him have a few friends over, but he has to make sure that they're gone by a certain time" Randy said, Hunter smiled and nodded. "I am glad you're sticking by him Randy, he's my son and sometimes I want to throttle him, but he is worth it." Randy smiled at hunters words, he knew John was worth it in the end.

**MEANWHILE**

John was at home with his fends they were chilling out and having a good time. He was so glad that Randy had agreed to let him have a few people over he just didn't want to be sat at home all alone. "So John, why did your man chuck a fit last time we were here?" Phil asked, John sighed. "It's nothing really, it's just that Randy doesn't like strangers...and he was just surprised to come home and find people he didn't know in his house...but he is okay with it now because if I trust you, Randy trusts you now." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. "Cool. I would like to meet him properly at some point you know. It seems like he is busy a lot." Phil said, John nodded. "He is, he runs his own magazine Phil. So he is a busy guy. I will talk to him about it and we can get together at some point. I promise. I want you guys to get to know one another." John said, Phil smiled. He liked John as a friend a lot and he wanted to know what Randy was like. "Where is he now?" Daniel asked, John smiled. "At a business thing. Usually I would go but this thing was really serious and I would rather be here with you guys." John said, Phil and Daniel smiled.

**HOURS LATER**

John smiled as he finished cleaning up from his night in with his friends. He was so glad that Randy had allowed him to have some friends over. John made sure everything was spotless though he knew how Randy was when it came to cleanliness. He was just finishing up when the front door opened and closed he smiled as he heard his master come home. Randy walked in and smiled seeing John cleaning up. He walked over to him and hugged him from behind.

"How was your night?" Randy asked. "Good. Phil wants to meet you though. I think he thinks that you don't really exist" John said, Randy chuckled deeply making John shiver. "We'll set something up." Randy said, John smiled. "How was your night?" John asked. "Great. Adam was a huge hit." Randy said, John smiled.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Randy said, John smiled and followed Randy into the bedroom, they both stripped down and slipped into bed, there was no sex tonight, Randy just wanted to hold his sub and lover.

**A MONTH LATER**

Randy smiled as he watched John potter around the house cleaning up and doing some laundry, he never had to ask John to do anything and Randy did have a cleaning lady, but it warmed his heart knowing that John liked to clean THEIR home.

"Johnny, come here" Randy said, John walked over to the lounge and he sat down in Randy's lap. Randy smiled and kissed him softly. "Tonight invite your friends over for some food and movies to hang out, I'll invite Chris and Adam and I'll meet your friends. You've been patient with me about meeting them." Randy said, John smiled.

"Thank-you baby." John said, Randy smiled and kissed him deeply. "I want to meet them and to see you with them. I love you." Randy said, John smiled. "I love you too." John said, Randy smiled and John jumped up and grabbed his phone and called his friends for tonight.

He was so glad that Randy had let him invite them over he had been wanting them to meet Randy for a long time. He thought Randy didn't want to meet them the way he had been acting. John got off of the phone with all his friends and he went back to doing his house hold things.

He couldn't wait until tonight he just hoped that Randy and his friends got along because he knew if he had to choose that he would choose Randy all the time. John finished the laundry and everything and headed in to see Randy. "Babe, do you mind if I go and see my dad for a while? I need to go to the store and pick up a few things" John said. Randy looked over at him.

"Yeah of course you can go, but see your dad, go to the store and come home OK?" Randy asked, John smiled and went over to Randy and kissed him. "Of course I promise" John said, Randy smiled.

John grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and he headed down to the garage. He got into his car and drove the hour drive into Connecticut. He got to his dad's house and parked and headed inside. "Dad!" John called. "In the kitchen!" Hunter called back, John smiled and went into the kitchen he smiled and kissed his dad on the cheek and smiled at Shawn. "Can I talk to you for a second?" John asked, Hunter smiled and nodded and led him outside and they sat down.

"So what's up?" Hunter asked. "Tonight Randy is going to be meeting my friends, he is letting me invite them over for some food and movies. Anyway I was just wondering what do I say to my friends? They're not in relationships like I am with Randy they have their own cookie cutter relationship. I just don't know what to tell them" John said. Hunter nodded.

"It's hard, but unless you can fully trust them John you don't tell them anything and you need to check and make sure Randy would be OK with you telling them about your lifestyle with him." Hunter said, John sighed. "John, Randy's wants and needs come first, and unless you learn that lesson, you will eventually lose Randy...I can see it in your eyes you love him and you don't want to lose him." Hunter told his son.

John nodded. "Yeah you're right I don't want to lose him, I know it's weird, but I love him more than anything." John said. "It's not weird John, I guess this type of relationship is in your DNA." Hunter said, John smiled. "Yeah maybe, did you and mom have this kinda thing?" John asked, Hunter shook his head.

"No, we didn't. I wanted to try and do more things but your mom was as vanilla as it came, maybe that's why it's hard for you to come to terms with how you're meant to be with Randy." Hunter said, John smiled. "Yeah maybe," he said.

"Thanks for talking to me dad. I just needed to ask these questions." John said, Hunter smiled. "I am always here for you. I am your dad." Hunter said, they both stood up and they hugged one another.

John said his goodbye's to Shawn and he headed back to the city. He stopped off at a grocery store and picked up some food, some snacks and some ingredients to make some homemade pizzas.

Once he had everything he headed back home. He got home and headed inside and he unpacked the groceries and went to find Randy he found him drying off after having a shower, John licked his lips, his Dom looked so fucking amazing dripping wet. "Not now pet, later on….If you're a good boy." Randy said, John blushed and made his way to the bathroom for his own shower.

Once he finished his shower he got ready and went into the kitchen to start working on the homemade pizzas. Randy came in a few minutes later and smiled at him.

"So who is all coming?" Randy asked. "Well there is Phil who is in a relationship with Daniel and Mike who is in a relationship with Evan then you have Dolph and Alex. That's it really, it's only a few people." John said. Randy smiled. "Well Chris and Adam are coming and Adam is bringing a few of his friends, do you know his friends?" Randy asked, John shook his head.

"No not really no I don't." John said, "Well it will be a nice bonding night then." Randy said John smiled and nodded. John went over to him and held his hands. "I just wanted to say thank-you for letting me have my friends over, I know you're not big on people my age but it means a lot to me." John said, Randy smiled at his sub.

"It's OK. I knew eventually I would have to meet them, I mean you've met my parent's. It's only fair baby. I love you." Randy said, John smiled, he always felt his heart beat quicker when he heard Randy say those three words to him. "I love you too….Sir." John said, Randy smiled at him.

**HOURS LATER**

Everyone had arrived at Randy's and John's for the night ahead of them. The guests included Chris, Adam, Phil, Daniel, Dolph, Alex, Mike, Evan, Jomo, Christian, Justin and heath. John served his pizzas and everyone dug in, Mike did notice though how Adam and John made Chris and Randy a plate before getting their own meals it was odd to him, he just didn't quite understand what was going on, he didn't like it at all. They all gathered in the lounge and started eating their pizza. "John." Randy said, John looked at him.

"Beer please" Randy said, John nodded and got up and got his beer, Mike shook his head and scoffed, Randy heard it, from the moment Mike stepped into their home he didn't like the kid, he just had a bad feeling about him. "You got a problem kid?" Randy asked. "Yeah I don't like the way you're treating John," Mike said.

"And how am I treating John exactly?" Randy asked glaring holes through Mike, it didn't faze Mike though. "Like a servant," Mike said, Randy looked at him. "You don't have any idea about our relationship so why don't you keep your mouth shut." Randy said.

"Mike don't, I can tell how Randy really feels about John and it's none of our business, if John is happy then that's all that matters" Phil said, John came back in with Randy's drink and he could feel the tension.

"You're treating him like he is your fucking slave and I don't like it!" Mike snapped, Randy growled and went to launch at Mike, he didn't like it when people judge his actions he hated it and Mike was pissing him off to no end and he wanted to shut his mouth for good.

Chris grabbed his brother by the shoulders and stopped him. John looked at everyone. "Jay I think we're gonna go." Phil said, John smiled. "Thanks for coming guys." John said.

"Don't worry about Mike, he's alone in his thoughts, we all think Randy is cool, he really loves you." Phil said, John smiled and nodded and he showed everyone out. John went back to the lounge and over to an irate Randy.

"I know he's your friend but you're NOT to associate with him anymore understand me?" Randy asked John in full Dom mode, John nodded. "I know. I won't go near him I promise sir." John said, Randy looked at him, he thought John would put up more resistance.

"What?" John asked. "He may be my friend but you're my Dom, my partner and soul mate." John said, Randy smiled, John was learning and he was so proud of him he really was.

PLEASE REVIEW….


	19. Romantic Date

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**WEEKS LATER**

John sighed as he got home from school. The two hour drive to and from school was really taking it's toll on him, he had been thinking recently about transferring to a college in the city. He just wanted to run the ide past Randy first. John walked inside and he went to the study and dumped off his bags on his little desk. Randy walked in and smiled at his baby boy. "Hey." Randy said, John turned around and smiled at him tiredly. "Hey." John said, Randy frowned. "What happened?" Randy asked John sighed. "Nothing, I am just tired that's all." John said, Randy nodded. "Have you got enough energy for a romantic night out?" Randy asked, John's whole demeanour brightened. "Yeah of course." John said, Randy smiled.

"I'll take good care of you tonight baby I promise." Randy said pressing his lips to John's in a little kiss. "I have laid out some clothes for you, you go shower and get ready and I'll double check all the reservations." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. John went to the bedroom and saw his outfit set up for him to wear. He had a nice shower and made sure he was cleanly shaven and he dried off and cleaned the bathroom up and went and got dressed for his night out with Randy. He dressed in his Black plain 2 buttons men's suit of Daniel Hechter, his Pink Giorgio Armani Windsor Collar Long-sleeved Stripe shirt, his Gray Spring Dot Tie, his Black Dress Shoes and his Vivienne Westwood Enamel Orb Cufflinks. Once he was dressed he went out of the room and into the lounge and he stopped dead in his tracks standing there looking so sexy was his lover, Dom and master.

He was dressed in his Black plain 2 buttons men's suit of Hugo Boss, his Black Hugo Boss Long-sleeved shirt, his Alexander McQueen New Skull Spot 5cm Tie, his Black Dress Boots and his Vivienne Westwood Diamante Skull Cufflinks. Randy smiled at his baby and walked over to him and smoothed out John's suit. "You look good enough to eat" he said, John bit his lip. "Don't do that, you know what that does to me." Randy said. "We have a whole night planned." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. Randy took John's hand and led him into the kitchen and handed him John's first gift. It was a Vase of a 100 Premium Red Roses. John smiled and leaned down and smelled them. "Smells amazing." John said, Randy smiled.

"I am glad you like them, come on. Let's go." Randy said, he took John's hand and they headed down to the garage, they walked in and Randy took John over to the White Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Spyder. Randy opened the passenger side door. "Get in love" he said, John beamed brightly, he had always wanted to have a ride in a Lamborghini. Something he had told Randy, he was so happy that Randy had remembered. Randy got into the drivers side and he started the car up and headed off for their romantic night with one another. "Where are we going sir?" John asked. "It's a surprise." Randy said, John smiled and nodded and he knew not to ask about it. Randy drove them to the restaurant and Randy got out and he went and opened John's door and helped him out.

John got out and looked up and smiled, they were at the Russian Tea Room. Randy smiled and took him by the hand and they walked in. Randy went over to the woman in the front and told her about his reservation, the woman smiled and led John and Randy into a private room. John and Randy were seated and handed menus. "Can I start you off with anything?" she asked. "Yeah can we get a bottle of Moët &Chandon "Dom Pérignon" please" Randy said, the woman smiled. "Certainly sir." She said and walked off, John looked at him. "Randy that's a $400 bottle." John said, Randy looked at him. "I want to spoil you baby." Randy said John smiled at him. Their waiter came by and he smiled at John and Randy.

"Hi there my name is Alex and I will be your waiter for the night. Can I take your meal orders?" he asked. "Sure. To start off I will have the Chestnut Soup, and for my main course I will have the Brined Pork Chop" Randy said, Alex smiled over at John. "And for you sir?" he asked, John smiled at Randy letting him take control and Randy smiled. "He will have the Lobster Salad to start with and for the main he will have the Chicken Kiev" Randy told him. "OK then. Your starters shouldn't be more than a few minutes." Alex said before he walked away. John smiled at Randy. "Thank-you for letting me take the lead." Randy said, John smiled. "Of course. You know what is best for me." John said, Randy smiled at him. "I do baby." He said, John smiled, their starters were served and they started eating.

"I was hoping I could get your opinion on something." John said, Randy looked at him. "Of course baby, ask away." Randy said. "The commute, to and from school is really wearing thin on me and I am feeling worn down all the time, I have no energy because I am in the car for four hours a day, even when I have a light one hour day at school. I just don't think it's very productive of my time." John said. "I agree. But what's the question?" Randy asked. "Do you think it would be a good move if I transferred to a school in the city?" John asked, Randy's eyes went wide. "Wow, you'd want to?" Randy asked. "Yeah, this is my home now, this is where I live with you and it's where my home is now." John said. "I think if you found a decent school to go to, that does the same classes as you're taking now it would be fine and I would rather you be closer to home." Randy said, John smiled.

"Thank-you. I'll look into it." John said. "No, let me do it baby. I want to do this for you." Randy said, John smiled at him. "Thank-you sir." John said Randy smiled and winked at him. They finished their starters and their mains arrived and they started eating. John was having such a good time and he knew this wasn't all there was to the night, he knew Randy had something else up his sleeves. They finished dinner and Randy paid off the bill which was close to a thousand dollars and they headed out to the car. They got in and Randy drove them to their last destination for the night.

He pulled up at the Surrey Hotel in the city and got out and John got out too, Randy grabbed a small overnight bag and handed the bags to the bell boy. He walked in with John's hand in his own and he checked them in, they were then shown up to their room and Randy tipped the guy and John looked around, he was astonished at the room they were in they were in one of the suites at the hotel. The room was a 1,200 square foot suite which offers extended luxury with ample living and dining areas, full kitchen and a 1,100 square foot private wraparound terrace. Located on the top floor of the hotel, the loft-like suite is ideal for entertaining, featuring stunning views of Central Park and the Upper East Side. The Penthouse Suite features a gracious seating area situated around a striking marble fireplace, an elegant dining room table with seating for 6 and a modern kitchen outfitted with GE appliances – perfect for entertaining on any scale.

The oversized bedroom includes a private sitting area, wardrobe and a spacious master bath with glass-enclosed shower and soaking tub. Both the master bath and the half bath for guests feature Waterworks fixtures, luxurious Pratesi robes and exclusive toiletries by Laura Tonatto of Milan. Guests could enjoy additional residence-inspired luxuries such as a well-curated library and a Sanyo recessed projector with an 80" x 45" retractable screen. Outdoors, a generously appointed and fully furnished private terrace awaits. Randy walked over to John and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You like it?" he asked. "It's stunning Randy, I don't deserve this." John said, Randy sighed and spun John around and gripped his face. "Listen to me, you DO deserve this. You're my baby and I want to spoil you. I love you John more than anything else in the world. I want to make you as happy as you make me." Randy said.

"Do I really make you happy? I mean I am not the best sub." John said, Randy sighed softly. "You're the best for me, you're learning baby, it's not going to come easy for you, but you will get there. I love you." Randy said, John smiled at Randy's soft spoken words. "I love you too Randy." John said, Randy smiled. "Good. "Now come sit on the bed, I have something for you." Randy said, John went over to the bed and sat down Randy smiled and sat next to him and handed John a black velvet rectangular box, John looked at Randy and Randy smiled. "Open it." He said, John smiled at him, he opened the box and gasped at what he saw inside. Inside the box was a Asprey Pave Diamond Bracelet A Link Design In 18K White Gold, the retail price was $10,000.

Randy took the bracelet out of the box and clasped it around John's wrist and kissed John's hand softly. "Something beautiful, for someone beautiful." Randy said, John blushed a bit. He never got used to Randy's compliments. "How…How can I repay you sir?" John asked. Randy smirked. "Strip" Randy said. John smiled and stood up and started stripping himself out of his clothes. He first took off his jacket and laid it over the back of a chair. He then kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. Once they were off he slowly and teasingly pulled at his tie loosening it. Once it was loose he pulled it off from around his neck and laid it on the small table. Once his tie was off he slowly unbuttoned all the buttons on his dress shirt, teasing Randy as inch by inch John's bare chest was shown to him, Randy sat on the end of the bed watching John with fascination. He knew his sub was teasing him, but he knew he would get pay back later on tonight.

John slowly took his shirt off and laid it over his jacket on the chair, he then pulled off his belt and put it on the table along with all his other clothing items. He then popped his pants button and eased the zipper down and he slipped out of his pants, they crumpled on the floor by his ankles and John stepped out of them, leaving him naked as the day he was born, Randy licked his lips as he saw John's hard leaking member. He got up and he walked over to John and he kissed him deeply, his hands roamed down the front of John's body until they came into contact with John's cock, he took John's cock into his hands and tugged on him gently, John groaned into the kiss and Randy broke away smirking. "You're so hard for me baby, you like that? You like it when I touch you like that, when I stroke you?" Randy asked John nodded emphatically. "Yes sir." John said, Randy smirked more.

Randy squeezed John's cock in his hands making John lurch forward. "On your knees" Randy ordered John did so in an instant. "Undress me" Randy ordered him again. Randy had already disposed of his jacket, shirt, tie, shoes and socks. All John had to do was get him out of his pants. John reached out and he slowly undid Randy's belt and pulled it from his loops, he then undid the button on his pants and pulled down the zipper. He dragged Randy's pants off of his thick muscular thighs and Randy stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. John looked straight ahead and he could smell Randy's sex. He wanted to reach out and swallow Randy's cock in his mouth but he knew better than to just do it. He knew he had to wait for Randy's instructions. "You want this don't you?" Randy asked stroking his cock in front of John's face, John bit his lip and nodded.

"Y…Yes sir. I want it. Only if you want me to have it." John said, Randy smiled. "Oh I want you to have it baby, but not the way you think." Randy said, John frowned and looked up at his master. "How then sir? Tell me" John said. "Open your pretty little mouth and I will show you." Randy said, John licked his lips and he opened his mouth and Randy smiled and caressed John's face before slamming his cock into John's mouth, the tip of his cock immediately hitting the back of John's throat, John groaned a bit, he thought he was going to throw up, but being with Randy had helped him with his gag reflex, it took him a minute but he grew accustomed to Randy's thick cock in his mouth, "I am gonna fuck your mouth Johnny, would you like that baby?" Randy asked John nodded he was unable to talk. Randy smiled. Randy thrusts his powerful hips over and over, ramming his cock down Cena's throat over and over. He tenses his ass cheeks each time he thrusts in, which seems to intensify the feeling. His hands are on Cena's cheeks to hold his head in place as he builds up rhythm.

One of Randy's hands strays from John's face to his nipple. He rolls it between his thumb and forefinger, then begins to pinch it, the sensation feeding into his ecstasy. Randy closes his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer as he succumbs to the pleasure. He can hear his big, low hanging balls slap against John's chin each time he thrusts in, and the sound makes him even hornier. His breathing gets deeper. John's hands inch their way up Randy's body, caressing the contours of his sculpted abdominal muscles. For someone so masculine, John's touch is surprisingly gentle, tantalising Randy and heightening his senses further. Randy suddenly increases his speed, pumping John's mouth full of his meat as fast as he can. He puts the full force of his hips behind each thrust. Suddenly, he yanks John's head roughly from his cock, opening his eyes just in time to see a spurt of thick white cum erupt from the tip of his cock and hit John's cheek.

A second, third and fourth follow in quick succession, as a deep loud moan escapes Randy's lips. His hot juices hit John's right cheek, then slowly dribble down it, dripping from his chin onto his defined pecs. JohnOpened his mouth a little, and stuck out his tongue to catch some of Randy's cum. John smiled as the creamy cum spread out over his tongue and mingles with the traces of Randy's precum still there. John swallows, then licks some more from his cheek, eagerly using his hands to guide the stream of cum into his mouth. Randy watched, relieved, happy and turned on, as John swallowed every last drop of his cum. He looked down at his cock, still wet with John's saliva, and still hard from watching John drink his juice.

"Good boy baby. You did great" Randy said praising John. John smiled up at his master. "Go over to the bed and lay in the middle on your back." Randy told him, John got up from his knees with a groan and he went over to the bed and laid in the centre, he so badly wanted to touch himself he was so hard and leaking. He just wanted to get off. Randy went over to his overnight bag and pulled out some lube. He went and put it on the side table and he climbed onto the bed hovering over John. "You want me?" Randy asked John nodded. "Yes sir." John answered him. "How? Tell me Johnny. Tell me what you want me to do." Randy said, John bit his lip and looked up into the stormy eyes of his master and lover.

"I want you to fuck me….I want to feel your cock inside of me. I want you to make me cum just by you fucking me. I need this sir. Please I need you in me." John said, Randy closed his eyes and soaked in John's words and licked his lips. "I want that too baby." Randy said. "But first I wanna see you get ready for me." Randy said, John looked at him wide eyes. "You can do this baby, just remember what I have done for you. I am here. There's nothing to be afraid of Johnny." Randy said, John nodded. He reached for the lube and coated his fingers, he then ran his fingers down to the crack of his ass and lubed it up a bit, Randy sat on the bed and watched as John slowly circled his hole and pushed his two fingers inside of him, John winced in pain a bit. "Shh baby, take it easy, we're in no rush, just get yourself comfortable." Randy told him, John waited a few moments before finally feeling calm enough to move his fingers.

He groaned as he moved them around inside of him. Randy took John's hand and guided John to where he needed to go. John's fingers touched his bundle of nerves and he arched his back off the bed. "That's the spot baby, that's MY spot. That's the spot I hit every time I am inside of you, every time I finger you, every time I rim you, every time I fuck you with a vibrator or dildo, that's the spot that makes you turn into the prettiest little sub I know." Randy said, John looked at him. "Please" he whined, Randy smiled down at him. "I know pet, I know. It's time" Randy told him, John smiled and pulled his fingers out of himself.

Randy smiled and took John's hands and held them over John's head. "Keep them there, you move them and I will pull out. Understand me?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yes sir." He said. "Remember your safe word?" Randy asked just to be safe. John nodded. "OK then baby." Randy said. He grabbed the lube from the side table and he poured some into his hands and then coated his cock in the substance, he then pulled John's legs closer to him, and threw John's right leg over his shoulder. He pushed in and John gasped at the pressure. Randy looked at him. "It's OK pet, you can handle this. I know you can." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. Randy pushed into John's hole pushing until he was all the way inside of John. John arched his back, the feeling of being filled was unlike so many other feelings he had ever felt in his life.

"Shit." He muttered, Randy smirked. "You feel so good baby so warm and tight." Randy said, John moaned louder as Randy pulled out and slammed back into his could not believe how far inside him Randy could reach. All 10 inches were inside his tight hole, and the mixture of pleasure and pain was too intense to decipher, or to stop. He couldn't think clearly, but knew he wanted Randy to keep going. "Tell me how it feels baby" Randy told him, John took a deep breath. "That feels so fucking good, sir. Please, keep going. Plunge your massive thick dick into my tight hole."John knew that those words would make his master even more horny and he was right.

Randy picked up the pace, ramming all 10 inches in and then pulling them out with thrusts of his strong hips. He had his hands on John's waist, and pulled him in with each thrust, pulling his juicy ass further down his shaft each time. Randy kept thrusting, working up a sweat and watching John do the same. Randy was moaning, as was John, but neither cared who heard, the pleasure was so intense. The sound of their moans was accompanied only by the squelching sound of Randy's lubed dick sliding in and out of John, and the sound of his big low-hanging balls slapping against John's tight ass each time he thrust in. "Tell me how much you're loving this" Randy said, purposefully increasing the speed of his fucking to make this even harder for John. "I love it sir, you make me feel so good….I love having you inside of me, filling me up with you cock…..Oh! I love it!" John exclaimed. Randy smiled. Randy moved his hands down to John's ass and pulled his cheeks further apart wanting to be as far inside his sub as he could.

"So close sir….Please let me cum" John said, Randy looked down at him and he kissed him hard. "You can cum after me." Randy told him, John nodded and thrashed around on the bed, Randy pulled out and thrusted into John a bit more. "Make me come Johnny….You can do it. I know you can." Randy said, John squeezed as tight as he could tightening his hole, Randy pushed inside and the tightness was too much to handle, he arched his back and groaned lowly and came inside of John filling him up with his pearly white seed. Randy looked down at John and knew he was dying to cum. He reached down and took John's cock into his hands and he stroked him, giving John exactly what he needed. "Cum baby, cum for me. Cum for your Dom." Randy told him, John bucked his hips and his cum shot out of him like a rocket, Randy smiled down at him and licked up some of John's cum, he then kissed John passionately letting John taste him on his mouth.

Randy pulled out and laid beside John and pulled him closer and held him. "You OK?" Randy asked, John opened his eyes and smiled at Randy. "More than OK. Thank-you." John said, Randy smiled and kissed him. "We should get cleaned up and get some rest." Randy said. "No, I wanna stay like this forever." John said, Randy smiled, he didn't want to deny his love so he pulled the sheets over them and they fell asleep in one another's arms.

PLEASE REVIEW….


	20. Mexico

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**A MONTH LATER**

John and Adam had finished their first semester at college and Hunter, Shawn, Randy and Chris were so proud of them that they had all gotten together and come up with a little plan. Hunter, Shawn, Chris and Adam will be going on a week long holiday to a little BDSM Club Resort in Bora Bora and because John hadn't been introduced to the club yet Randy would be taking John on a week long holiday to Mexico. Randy had a feeling that John wouldn't too happy that they wouldn't be going to Bora Bora but he hoped he would be appreciative about the holiday but he just didn't know. He walked into the house and he looked around for his sub, he walked into the bedroom and smiled as he leaned in the doorway, there was John laying down on the bed cuddled up to Randy's pillow sleeping. Randy walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He shook John awake and John slowly opened his eyes with a groan, he looked and saw Randy and he gave a little tired smile.

"Hey babe." Randy said, John smiled at him. "We have dinner plans with your dad, Shawn, Chris and Adam tonight. At your dad's place. He asked if you'd make a desert." Randy said John sighed and nodded, he had hoped that he and Randy could just stay in for the night. Randy had been working so much lately that they didn't get much time with one another. "Are you feeling OK?" Randy asked, John nodded and Randy frowned, John was being silent and he didn't like it. "Will you answer with words?" Randy asked. "Sorry. I am fine." John said, he got up and went to the bathroom and washed his face and then headed into the study. He looked through some cook books and decided to make a Strawberry Layer Cake. He took the book into the kitchen and he pulled out what he needed. Randy walked into the kitchen and he sat down and looked at John as he went about his business.

"You wanna talk about anything?" Randy asked. "No there's no point." John said, Randy looked at him. "Excuse me?" he asked. "If you have something to get off your chest, I wanna here it." Randy said. John looked at him. "Without punishment if it's not what you wanna hear?" John asked, Randy sighed and looked own, "Yeah, I promise. There will be no fall back." Randy said. John nodded. "I miss you. We haven't spent any time together in the last month. Since our romantic night out, you've been working nonstop. I know you're an important guy and everything but I miss you, you're my partner." John said. Randy nodded. "I know. I am sorry. I miss you too baby, but I guarantee that after tonight we will be spending a lot of time with one another." Randy said. "How?" John asked. "I'll fill you in. Later on though." Randy said, John nodded.

"You finish desert and then we will head off." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. He went back to baking, but he couldn't get Randy's words out of his head. "I don't get it. What could he mean?" John asked himself. "Stop thinking about what I said. You will find out at your dad's tonight. So stop freaking out. It's not a bad thing" Randy said, John nodded. He turned around and set the oven and put the cake in. Randy watched him and he knew John was still freaking out about what he had planned for the night.

He wished he could just tell John what was going on but he knew if he did Hunter wouldn't be too happy about it. He wanted to tell Adam and John about their trips together. John finished off baking the cake and he iced it. Once it was done, John wrapped it up and he went and had a shower.

He showered and dressed for the night. Once he was dressed he headed to the kitchen and he smiled at Randy. "Ready to go?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. They headed down to the garage and got into Randy's car and they headed to Connecticut.

Randy reached over and took John's hand in his own. "You know, maybe tonight we could have some play room fun?" Randy asked, John looked at him and bit his lip. Randy looked at him. "Is that a turned on bite or a nervous bite?" Randy asked. "Nervous. I don't want to play tonight." John said, Randy looked at him. "Why?" Randy asked. "I am tired and not in the mood." John said, Randy shook his head. "OK." He said, he was having a hard time, he hadn't been with John in the play room in a long time. He missed it and this vanilla sex life they had wasn't doing it for him.

He hoped their trip to Mexico would spice up their sex life. They got to Hunter's house and they pulled up. They got out and headed inside. John went right to the kitchen and Randy had a drink and cigar with Hunter and Chris. "Everything OK bro?" Chris asked, he could read his brother like a book he knew something was bothering him.

"Everything is fine." Randy said glancing at Hunter. This was a hard thing to discuss, John was Hunter's son. "It's OK. You can talk about John." Hunter assured him, Randy nodded. "I think he is having second thoughts about us being together in a dom/sub relationship." Randy said. "What makes you think that?" Hunter asked.

"Lately he's been distant, I admit that we haven't spent any time with one another in a month but he's been distant. He hasn't wanted to do anything." Randy said. "You mean in the play room?" Chris asked Randy nodded. "Yeah and tonight I suggested it and he flat out denied me. Said he was tired and not in the mood. What am I supposed to do?" Randy asked. Chris sighed.

"You make him tell you what's wrong. You force him into that room and you make him tell you what's bothering him. Randy you're his dom, you're there to look after him and his needs and right now you're making him do it all. You need to get him in there, tie him up if you have to and make him talk." Hunter said, Randy nodded.

"Dinner!" Shawn called, Hunter, Chris and Randy got up and went to the dining room and sat down and had some food. Once dinner was over they all went into the lounge and decided now was the time to tell the news.

"John, Adam. Myself, Shawn, Chris and Randy have gifts for you. Shawn and I will be going to Bora Bora for a little holiday." Hunter said, Adam and John smiled. "Adam, we will be joining them in Bora Bora. We will be going to a club resort. Where our lifestyle isn't frowned upon." Chris said, Adam smiled brightly and hugged him tight, he couldn't wait to go to paradise with the man he loved.

"Johnny, you and I will NOT be going to Bora Bora but we will be going to Mexico. To a nice little resort there. Just us two." Randy said, John looked at him, deep down he was upset that he wouldn't be with his dad, Shawn, Chris and Adam. He didn't know how to feel.

But on the other hand he was happy to be able to spend some time alone with Randy. "Wow" John said, Randy smiled and hugged him. "Happy?" Randy asked.

"Of course." John said, Randy frowned, John's reaction wasn't hat he was hoping. "Excuse me." John said he got up and he walked out to the back yard. Randy sighed and followed him. "What is wrong?" Randy asked, John looked at him. "Why aren't we going with them?" John asked.

"Because it's a BDSM club resort and I haven't introduced you as my sub yet." Randy said, John nodded. "Right, because I am not good enough." John snapped, Randy growled and he went over to John and pushed him up against the wall.

"Do you want punishment because the way you're acting it's as if you do." Randy said John looked down. "No sir I don't." John said.

"What is going on with you John?" Randy asked. "I am scared and worried." John confessed.

"Why?" Randy asked. "I am scared that I am not good enough. I mean I am not obedient. I snap at you. I don't crawl around for you. I am stubborn. I mean I am not Adam. I am not good at this." John said, Randy sighed.

"Yes you are baby. You're still learning. Adam is naturally submissive, you're learning from scratch. I know you like to have your freedom and being my sub, you can't have that. I know this about you. But John. I love you and I don't want anyone else to be my sub, or my partner." Randy said. "What if I could never be like Adam?" John asked Randy sighed and looked down he had never thought.

"You'll get there. I know you will. You love me enough to try." Randy said, John nodded, that was true. He did love Randy more than anything.

"Look things have been weird and busy so let's try and get back on track in Mexico OK?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled.

"Yes sir." He said, Randy smiled, he hoped this holiday would do them a world of good not a world of bad.

**DAYS LATER**

The day had come for the family to head off on their holiday's John was trying to make things work with Randy he just hoped this holiday would benefit them. John was in the shower just washing himself when Randy stepped in behind him, Randy ran his hands all over John's body washing him with the soap. He leaned in and kissed alone John's shoulder blades. "You excited?" Randy asked John nodded. "Yeah I wanna try and do this. I do Randy." John said, Randy smiled at him and kissed his neck. "Good because I want this too baby." Randy said, John smiled at him, they finished bathing and got out and dried off and got dressed for the day. Randy dressed in his Oakley Vintage Cargo Shorts, his DKNY Jeans Short Sleeve Zoom V-Neck Tee, his DKNY Jeans Graphic Fleece Hoodie and his White and Black Nike Action Mavrk Shoes.

John dressed in his Affliction Midnight Hour Cargo Shorts, his Red, White and Black Affliction Bombs Away Short Sleeve Slit Neck Tee, his White, Black and Red Affliction El Diablo Zip Reversible Hood Raglan and his Black and White Nike Cortez Leather Shoes. Once they were dressed. Randy made sure they had their passports and everything and they grabbed their luggage and headed downstairs. Randy's driver Alex took their bags and Randy and John got into the car. Alex drove them to the airport. Randy tipped Alex and gave him some instructions and they headed into the airport. Randy checked them in and they waited for their flight to be called. "Your dad is here" Randy said John looked at him then into the direction and saw his dad, Shawn, Chris and Adam waiting for their flight to be called, John was still feeling a bit down he wished he was going with them but he knew he and Randy needed this time to be alone together.

They headed over to Hunter, Shawn, Chris and Adam and they said their goodbyes. "Try and work things out son." Hunter told John. John nodded and he and Randy went and bordered their flight. They sat in first class and enjoyed the luxury. Randy smiled over at John. "You're not afraid of flying are you?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No….I am fine with it. What about you?" John asked. "No, I am fine." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. He was looking forward to this trip he had never been anywhere but Boston and New York. He knew Mexico was a romantic place as well. He just hoped he and Randy would sort out their problems. He loved Randy and he didn't want to lose him he didn't, he just wanted to make things right again.

4 HOURS LATER

John and Randy arrived at the Las Ventanas Al Paraiso Resort. Randy checked them in and they were taking to their room. They were staying in the One-Bedroom Oceanfront Villa. John and Randy walked in and John looked around in amazement. The ocean was virtually at the doorstep of the elegant oceanfront villa. In ultimate comfort, they could relax on their expansive patio or float in their own infinity-edge swimming pool. Touches of indulgent luxury adorned each villa with fresh flowers, colourful Mexican tiles, intricately carved cabinets and adobe fireplaces. The villa offered a master bedroom with walk-in closet, expansive bathroom with an indoor and outdoor shower, Jacuzzi bathtub, large living room, pantry and outdoor dining area. A bubbling Jacuzzi on your patio surrounds you in warmth while you enjoy breathtaking views of the sea.

Randy walked over to John who was out on their patio looking at the ocean. He went over to John and wrapped is arms around him from behind. "Happy?" he asked. "This place is stunning Randy. Thank-you for bringing me here." John said, Randy smiled. "No worries. I wanted to spoil you." Randy said, John smiled at him. "What would you like to do first?" Randy asked, John shrugged. "Anything. What about you?" John asked. "How about we go get some food and talk?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded, he knew he and Randy needed to talk. Randy grabbed his wallet and the room key. "Let's go babe." He said, John nodded and took Randy's hand and they headed down to one of the hotel restaurants. They went to the Sea Grill and got some food and drinks.

"I'll give you a month." Randy said, John frowned and looked at Randy. "What?" John asked. "I will give you a month and at the end of that month if you really can't fully submit, I will release You from your contract." Randy said, John was shocked. "As much as I love you John and I do love you so much. I am a Dom. I need that in life. If you can't be with me, I will let you go completely without malice or anger." Randy said. "You need to try though." Randy said. John nodded. "I will I promise. I don't want to lose you Randy, but I need to be comfortable in my relationship." John said. "I know and I want you to be comfortable I do. So we will work on this OK?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Definitely." John said Randy smiled at him. He was glad they had come to some sort of an agreement.

PLEASE REVIEW….


	21. Fun Together

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**THAT NIGHT**

John smiled as he and Randy had a nice bath together it was so relaxing being with him. They both just sat there relaxing and enjoying being in the arms of one another. This was all they could ever ask for….A blissful moment….No words were needed. They were just there together as one. "This is so relaxing" John said Randy smiled and nodded. "It is" he said. John smiled.

He took hold of one of Randy's hands and guided it down along the crack of his ass to his pucker. He wanted Randy inside of him. He wanted to celebrate being there together by making love. Randy got the hint and he slowly circled John's hole with his finger before slowly entering John with his digit. "God" John groaned. "You OK?" Randy asked John nodded. "Yes….Just add another" John said.

Randy smiled and slid in a second finger beside his first, he moved them around inside of John before scissoring John. Stretching him so he was wide enough to accommodate Randy's cock. "Please more….Please" John muttered, Randy smirked and add a third finger moving it around with the other two. He knew John was stretched enough but he wanted to see how far John could go with the amount of fingers inside of him.

He slowly pushed a fourth finger into his lover and John cried out in pleasure. "You like that Johnny? Having four fingers inside of you?" Randy asked in a teasing tone. He kissed at John's back loving the way the muscles twitched. "Fuck yes….Yes Randy I love it." John said. He had never had more than two fingers inside of him, this was insane on the pleasure scale, he was sure he could cum just from the fingering.

"Can you handle another?" Randy asked, John nodded. Randy smiled and inserted his thumb into John. He now had his whole hand inside of his lover, he poked and prodded at John's prostate making John moan and groan in pleasure.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum Randy." John warned Randy pulled his hand out. "Turn around." He said, John turned around and straddled Randy's lap in the tub. "Ride me baby. Fuck yourself on my cock." Randy said John groaned at the words spilling from Randy's mouth, Randy smirked up at him and kissed him deeply.

John moved over Randy's cock and he slowly slid down onto it, impaling himself on Randy's hard leaking cock. "Fuck you're still so tight" Randy said. John rose up and slammed back down onto Randy's dick.

They were both moaning together, curse words were flying around like they were drunken sailors. Randy slowly moved and laid John down in the large tub.

He hooked John's legs over his shoulders and he thrusted into his sub hard and fast at a frantic pace. The water that was in the tub was falling over the sides, the tub was emptying but it didn't stop John or Randy from moaning and wanting more. They were going at it like wild animals.

It was as if being there together in Mexico gave them a bigger sense of a connection and they would do anything to get each other off. "Fuck me!" John growled up at Randy, he had never been turned on so much before in his whole life.

He was going crazy. Randy pushed into John's hole stabbing at John's prostate, John arched his back and gripped onto Randy's shoulders so hard he made fingernail imprints, he came hard shooting his cum all over the place.

Randy groaned as he watched John release. "Cum for me Randy." John said he wanted to feel Randy cum inside of him. He wanted to feel Randy's hot liquid in him, it gave him a sense of possession.

Randy thrusted into John a few more times before he came hard inside of John. He collapsed onto his fiancé and he kissed him deeply. "That was fucking awesome." Randy said John laughed. It was Awesome that's for sure.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	22. Love And Heartache

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**DAYS LATER**

The couples were nearing the end of their stays, John had been in contact with his dad and Adam and everything was going well for them. In Mexico John and Randy were getting closer and John was starting to adjust to how Randy liked things. He had planned something for the night with Randy it was something he had been thinking about recently. He wanted to show Randy that he trusted him with everything he had and more and he wanted Randy to take him the way Randy wanted to. "Hey baby, what's going on?" Randy asked walking into the room, "I wanted to do something for you, you know how you've always liked keeping me restrained and everything?" John asked, Randy nodded. "Do it, do it how you want to. I won't object. I trust you Randy I want you to do this." John said, Randy was shocked, but he was so turned on. He went over to John and kissed. "Lay on your back on the bed." Randy said.

John nodded and did so and laid on his back on the bed, Randy went to his bag and grabbed a few things he had bought on the trip. He grabbed cuffs and chains and he cuffed and chained John to the bed. "Remember if it gets too much, just let me know John. OK?" he asked he didn't want to hurt John. John nodded and smiled. "I know," John said, Randy smiled. He was so looking forward to this. He grabbed a knife from the bag and smirked down at John. "Now I am going to cut your clothes away from you, are you OK with that?" Randy asked John looked at him. "Well?" Randy asked in full Dom mode. John nodded.

"Yes sir get my clothes off of me" John moaned he didn't care how expensive the clothes were he just needed Randy inside of him already. Randy smiled and used the knife to slice John's clothes off of him. John shivered in excitement. Randy sliced all of John's clothes off of him. then threw them to the side. "You now" John said Randy shook his head. "I'm the boss here John, not you….Only I make the rules understand me?" Randy asked John groaned.

"Yes!" John cried out. Randy smiled. He put the knife to the side and straddled John's lap. He leaned in and kissed John deeply. John moaned into the kiss he thrusted his hips up. He wanted to touch Randy. This not touching Randy was really annoying him. he loved being able to touch Randy, but this was just annoying him. they broke the kiss and Randy started kissing a trail of kisses down John's jaw to his neck. He grinned sexily as he latched his mouth to the spot that made John go wild, that made John putty in his hands, Randy was enjoying this, John thought he was enjoying this a little too much. "Sir please fuck me" John begged Randy chuckled. "Not yet, I'm not done with you yet" Randy said as his mouth travelled south from John's neck, down to his collarbone in which he bit down on the protruding bone sticking out. John shook his chains this was killing him.

"STOP!" Randy demanded John huffed. He needed his lover to be inside of him. he wanted to feel the hot column of flesh inside of him pounding away at his prostate making John a withering pile of mush. Randy continued his path down, he looked up at John through clouded eyes and covered John's nipple with his mouth while his hand tweaked and pinched at the free one. John bucked up wildly he wanted some attention south of where Randy was. This was painful. He knew if he wanted to cum he would have to do what Randy said. "Oh shit sir please!" John shouted Randy chuckled. "Not yet Johnny boy…..Who's in charge?" Randy asked John huffed. He didn't answer so Randy pinched John's nipples harder. "Who's in charge John boy?" he asked again. "YOU! YOU ARE SIR!" John snapped Randy laughed. "That's not nice Johnny…..Not nice at all." Randy said whispering his lips hovering over John's. If John was free from his restraints he would have flipped them over and taken 's tongue went back to work. Slowly licking a trail down John's abs to his navel. There was no doubting Randy's oral skills, hell Randy's sexual skills at all he was the best. Randy licked his way down until he came to John's hard shaft.

He inhaled John's scent and took in the image before him. John's straining shaft standing proudly dripping his cum. He knew John needed to Cum and that was what Randy wanted, tonight was about sending John over the edge in pure adulterated bliss and pleasure. This was sure going to be fun. Randy darted his tongue out at the slit of John's cock, making John hiss, "oh shit" John breathed out and Randy's expert mouth engulfed his whole member.

He gave John's shaft a long, slow lick, sucking hard on the tip again before inching his way along John's erection, moaning low. below him, John hummed in satisfaction, leaning back watching Randy's ministrations with his bottom lip between his teeth. Randy bobbed his head, one hand twisting on the length of John's cock, his tongue teasing the sensitized skin. John opened his mouth to say something, but then Randy's mouth attaches itself to his balls, sucking hard, and whatever reply John had for Randy deteriorated into a whimper. John's hips jerked as if of their own accord, and Randy busied himself with John's erection again, using lips, tongue, even teeth. John's hands shake the chains in his effort to not thrust into Randy's achingly talented mouth. "Oh God, Sir," John moaned when Randy began to fondle his sac. Randy just chuckled around his cock. "I'm just getting warmed up," he told John, before taking a breath and then slowly, PAINFULLY slowly, he takes all of John in, past his gag reflex.

"Ooooooh, FUCK," John growled, his shoulders slackening, his head falling back, "Oh GOD, sir, that's fucking good…" Randy pulled up, only for his mouth to sink down quickly on John's cock again. He did it a third time, and it's all John can do not to cry out. Randy released him with a pop, panting for breath. John whined in protest he wanted those talented lips to be back on him. Randy smiled. "Tell me baby….Tell me what you want" Randy said John growled. "Please sir suck me" Randy smiled, "that's not how we ask for things" Randy moaned he was chaffing in his pants he needed to strip and soon.

All this sexual torture he was enduring on John was turning him on beyond belief. "I….want you to take your hot wet mouth and suck me off sir, MAKE ME CUM!" John screamed out. "Please?" he asked Randy chuckled. "Well seeing as you asked so nicely how can I refuse?" Randy asked as he covered John's cock once again with his mouth. His head bobbing up and down at a fast pace. He was sucking John dry and John was bucking his hips wildly needing to cum and cum hard. "Shit FUCK!" John shouted as he came into Randy's mouth. It didn't take long seeing as Randy had been teasing him for over an hour. Randy swallowed everything John gave him. he licked his lips and kissed John hard letting John taste himself on Randy's tongue and lips. They kiss for a few minutes before Randy climbs off of the bed. He stood at the end of the bed in John's eye site. He started slowly stripping out of his clothes giving John a show….John moaned as he saw Randy reveal himself to him. once Randy was naked he jumped back onto the bed straddling John's lap once again.

Randy travelled his mouth down John's thighs to his feet kissing and nipping and licking at the strong muscles. He lifted John's thighs so his feet were flat on the bed his legs spread his pink pucker on full display. Randy licked his lips. The site always made him as hot as he could ever be. "Please sir?" John begged Randy smiled and caressed John's thighs lovingly. "Shh baby soon. I know it hurts" Randy said as he kissed the tip of John's once again leaking cock. Randy Ran his index finger over John's crack and to his hole John gasped wanting that finger inside of him. Randy kneeled in front of John glistening hole. He licked his lips and placed his head as close to the pucker as possible. The very tip of Randy's tongue touched John's hole. John gasped as the tongue ran slow licks across the muscle. He pressed further inside, tasting the tight, silky heat. They both moaned.

Randy took his time, licking his lover open. He worked one finger in alongside his tongue. His other hand feathered across bare skin and satin. It didn't take long before John was a moaning wreck. Randy pulled his mouth away and slid a second finger inside. John whined and pressed backwards for more. "Patience," Randy whispered against John's stomach. Randy scissored his fingers inside his lover. John did not hold back on his movements, bucking and writhing between Randy and the mattress.

Randy continued to press his fingers inside his lover as he spread lube on himself with his free hand. Withdrawing his fingers, he slid himself in, not giving John any time to react. Randy groaned. He rocked slowly in and out making sure that every thrust was even and deep. Every pass, he brushed over John's prostate, pulling lewd noises from him. There was no way either of them were going to make it much longer. John's head jerked upwards and he started to whimper. Randy leaned forward, covering his lover's front. "Come for me," He whispered in his lover's ear. John groaned and obeyed almost instantly. The sound and the twitching muscles was all that it took for Randy. He spilled inside his lover with a groan of his own. Breathing heavily, he collapsed on the bed beside John, lightly stroking his stomach.

"We are so doing that again," John mumbled into the pillows. Randy laughed and grabbed the box of tissues from the nightstand. He wiped himself quickly before cleaning up John. he grabbed the cuff keys and uncuffed John setting him free, John felt so much better. Randy rubbed John's red wrists and kissed them softly, John smiled at the action. "Maybe I'll have to hold you to that," Randy whispered, placing a kiss between John's shoulder blades John had flipped onto his front his back was killing him from being cuffed up. John made a questioning noise, making Randy laugh. "We'll talk about it at another time. Get some sleep," Randy pulled the blanket up over the both of them and wrapped himself around John. He smiled to himself as he drifted off. The idea of John submitting to him felt amazing it really did.

* * *

**BORA BORA**

Tonight was a big night for Adam and Chris, tonight they would be having a small wedding like ceremony where Chris would be giving Adam his formal collar, they were both excited, especially Chris he had waited so long to find a mate that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Along with the collar tonight he was going to propose to Adam with an amazing ring. He wanted to marry Adam and have a family with him one day.

He wanted to be with Adam forever. He knew that for certain. Adam smiled as he got ready for the ceremony, he wished John could be there but he knew John wasn't ready for anything right now.

Shawn smiled at his son and handed him a lovely blue leather embroidered leash.

"This came from my first Master who loved me and taught me everything when I was your age...this means a lot to me, but I want you to have it now as my legacy." Shawn said, Adam smiled.

"Thankyou dad, this means so much to me. I can't wait to become Chris' forever." Adam said, Shawn smiled. "You're going to have a wonderful life" Shawn said, Adam smiled and nodded.

They headed out to the ceremony and it was very much like a wedding, there was an officiant and everything. The ceremony was wonderful it really was. "It is now time for the vows, Adam." The officiant said, Adam smiled and looked at Chris.

"i kneel before You, Master, and i offer you this boy, bound by chains that hold my soul, yet free my life and make me whole today You take me as Your own, today my life begins, i kneel before You, soul stripped bare, and offer You these things."

"I give to You my heart, it now belongs to You it is the tie that binds us, No matter what we do i give to You my mind, it now is yours to keep i sense you with me always, the feelings are so deep i give to You my body, it now is yours to take Please use it at Your will, all others i forsake."

"I give to You my soul, the essence that is me there is no turning back, for You have set me free. To serve You is my only wish, To please You is my need Whatever path You choose, i will follow if You lead. My heart, my mind, my body, my soul, i give these things to You Please care for me and keep me safe, Please love me as You do." Adam said, Chris smiled.

He looked at Adam and spoke his vows from the heart. "Thank you for coming into my life and wanting to be My boy, I accept your offering of yourself to Me."

"I give My promise to cherish and to carefully guide you and lead you safely in My footsteps. You will belong to Me from this day on and I will do all within my power to protect you as you join Me on my journey. I accept your desire to serve Me and the secrets of your heart."

"I will honour your feelings and needs. I will always put your best interests foremost in My dominance over you. You belong to Me, thus you are now a part of My body and soul. Your happiness, health and well-being are in My care and I will thoughtfully tend to them because you are a part of Me and My destiny. Will you kneel at My feet and take this symbol of My ownership to wear as a sign to us and those we meet on our journey?" Chris asked, Adam nodded. Chris smiled and placed the Double Sapphire collar onto Adam

"You now belong to me" he said. Adam smiled.

He handed Chris the leash and Chris smiled, Adam was officially his, he couldn't be more happier if he tried. Later that night after celebrating, Chris cared for Adam after their

"Play Time" and he dropped down onto one knee. "I love you and I want to make this legal. Adam Joseph Copeland Michaels will you marry me.?" Chris asked, in his hand was a 2 Carat Diamond Platinum Engagement Ring.

"Yes Chris, definitely." Adam said, Chris smiled and kissed him, he was so happy.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

John sighed as he stood out on the balcony, he saw Randy sleeping and he shook his head. Randy woke up when he felt John wasn't by his side.

He got out of bed and wrapped a sheet around him and he looked around the room, he frowned when he saw John's bags packed, they weren't set to leave until tomorrow morning. "John?" he called out John came into the room and looked at Randy. "Hey." John said, Randy looked at him. "What's going on? What's with the bags?" Randy asked. "I'm sorry Randy, I thought I could do this. I did. But what happened last night, while it was amazing, it sucked afterwards. Yes you took care of me but I didn't feel like myself, I felt like some stranger." John said, Randy sighed.

"You can't be my sub?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "I can't. Its not me. I love you I do but I can't. I can't be with someone who is so controlling and dominant over me." John said, Randy sighed.

"I can't change who I am." Randy said. John nodded. "I know, you told me. I understand Randy. I'm heading home. I am gonna go to your place and get my things and head home to my dad's. I don't want to have to see you later on." John said.

"It will be too hard." John said, Randy sighed and nodded. He walked over to John and kissed him deeply. "I will always love you John." He said, John nodded and wiped his eyes and grabbed his bags and left.

He and Randy were over and it sucked. He got downstairs to the lobby and he caught a cab to the airport and then he caught a flight back to New York.

He got there many hours later and he caught a cab to Randy's house. He got there and headed inside and he packed his things. He looked around and sighed seeing Randy's things.

He hated being here. He finished packing his things and he got a cab and headed to his dad's he didn't like taking the car Randy bought for him, it was wrong. John got back to his dad's and he walked inside and up to his room and he laid on the bed and cried, he had hoped he could be with Randy in that kind of relationship but he couldn't it just wasn't him.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	23. Wedding & The End

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**MONTHS LATER**

Tonight was the night of Chris and Adam's wedding. It was set to be an affair to remember. "Calm down Addy you have plenty of time, the hair stylist won't be here for another hour. Your dad will be here shortly. Everything is fine." John said, Adam nodded. "Yeah I know it's just weird, I am getting married" he said, John nodded and smiled. "How are you feeling today I know you've had the stomach flu right? your dad told my dad" Adam said, John smiled. "I'm fine, I think it might be nerves" John said, Adam nodded. "How are you feeling about seeing him for the first time since Mexico?" Adam asked. "I'm OK with it, I know it will be weird but I will be fine. I am sure." John said, Adam nodded. "Well thanks for being here for me Jay." Adam said John nodded and smiled. There came a knock at the door and Shawn walked in dressed for the day, he looked amazing.

"You doing OK baby?" Shawn asked his son. "Yeah dad, I am doing good, just nervous. I just can't wait to marry him. I can't." he said, Shawn smiled. "Good, I am so happy for you Adam, darling you've done so well for yourself you've made me so proud." Shawn said, Adam smiled. "How are you doing son?" Shawn asked John. "Fine, I am just excited for Adam." John said, Shawn nodded, he knew John was nervous about seeing Randy again, what John didn't know was that Randy had brought a date with him, his new sub prospect. He knew John would feel a little hurt but he hoped their drama wouldn't interfere on Adam's and Chris' day.

**MEANWHILE**

"OK Chris time to get ready the wedding is in an hour" Hunter said to the groom Chris nodded, he looked at Hunter who was already dressed in his Two button tuxedo design with self-framed satin notch lapels. 31.5" length, non-vented coat with satin covered buttons suit. He got up and walked into the bathroom and dressed in his Two button, single breasted styling suit with a non-vented back. Tailored in a soft, super fine wool blend. Notch lapel, double-besom pockets and bone buttons. with flat front formal trousers. He brushed his hair and smiled. He was ready he just hoped Adam was ready and that he was doing good with John. he couldn't wait for this he couldn't. He couldn't wait to be Adam's husband. Randy was also there along with some little kid, Hunter wasn't happy he knew his own son would be hurt and he didn't like it.

**MEANWHILE**

"You look nice Jay" Adam said when John came out of the bathroom dressed in his Three button single breasted styling suit with a non-vented back. Featured satin grosgrain lapels and buttons and flap pockets with grosgrain trim. With a Tango fullback vest, grosgrain tie and lay down collar formal shirt. "Thanks Addy, now go get ready" John said Adam smiled and headed into the bathroom to get dressed. He came out looking like an Angel. He was dressed in a White 29.5" coat featuring a narrow satin notch lapel and slanted, satin double besom pockets. One button, single breasted styling suit with a non-vented back. With a Fusion Fullback Vest, Windsor tie and microfiber formal shirt. He also had on his white pleated formal trousers. "OK let's get this show on the road" John said, they headed down to the Venue area. It was a nice paved area decorated in black, white and red. Overlooking the New York Skyline, it had been a surprise to Adam that Chris had gotten them in at the hotel. He had always dreamed of being married there.

They got there. The soft music started and John walked down the aisle, Randy and John locked eyes and Randy smiled, John looked amazing. Then came Adam, Chris' breath caught in his throat as he saw his baby coming towards him he was so in love with him. Adam made it to the end of the short aisle and Shawn took his hands. The celebrant stepped forward and began the service. "Welcome family and friends. We are gathered here today to take part in the most time honoured celebration of the human family, uniting these two men in marriage. Chris and Adam have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remember theirs is a love whose source is the affection of those who loved them into being." Susan spoke, Chris and Adam smiled at one another.

"You have known each other from the first glance of acquaintance to this point of commitment. At some point, you decided to marry. From that moment of yes to this moment of yes, indeed you have been making promises and agreements in an informal way." She said, Adam already had tears in his eyes he knew he would be crying soon, he couldn't help it, his dreams were coming true.

"All those conversations were held riding in a car or over a meal or during long walks - all those sentences that began with "When we're married" and continued with "I will and you will and we will" - those late night talks that included "someday" and "somehow" and "maybe" - and all those promises that are unspoken matters of the heart.

All those common things, and more, are the real process of a wedding. The symbolic vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, "you know all those things we've promised and hoped and dreamed - well, I meant it all, every word."

"Look at one another and remember this moment in time. Before this moment you have been many things to one another - acquaintance, friend, companion, and even teacher. Now you shall say a few words that take you across the threshold of life, and things will never quite be the same between you. For after these vows, you shall say to the world, this is my husband."

"John?" she asked, John smiled and pulled out a bit of paper. Adam had asked him to say something at the ceremony. "The little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands, It is remembering to say "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to bed angry. It is never taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all years. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives."

"It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humour."

"It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is finding rooms for the things of spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not marrying the right partner, it is being the right partner." John said, Adam smiled at his best friend.

Susan stepped forward. "We remind Chris and Adam that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith." She stopped and looked at Chris.

"Chris will you receive Adam as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a husband's loyalty and devotion?" she asked, Chris smiled and squeezed Adam's hand.

"I will." He said Adam smiled. "Adam will you receive Chris as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a husband's loyalty and devotion?" she asked, Adam smiled.

"I will" he answered. Nothing was going to keep him from being Chris' husband. "Chris and Adam receive each other from your fathers, who give you into each other's keeping, by saying now, each to the other, words which will tell of your love." She said.

John and Randy handed her the two wedding bands. Both gold. "The wedding ring is a symbol of unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Chris and Adam give and receive these rings as demonstrations of their vows to make their lives one, to work at all times to create a life that is whole and unbroken, and to love each other without end." She said, Adam and Shawn smiled. "Chris take the ring which you have selected, place it on Adam's finger, and say to him these words. 'This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my husband from this day forward.'" Chris did so.

"Chris take the ring and as you place it on Adam's finger, please state your pledge to him repeating these word:

"I begin my life with you today knowing that we have developed a trust and commitment that is strong enough to last through good times and bad. With this ring, I offer you my hand, my heart, and my soul as I know they will be safe with you." She said, Chris did so. She then turned to Adam. "Adam, take the ring and as you place it on Chris' finger, please state your pledge to him repeating these word: "I begin my life with you today knowing that we have developed a trust and commitment that is strong enough to last through good times and bad. With this ring, I offer you my hand, my heart, and my soul as I know they will be safe with you." Adam did so.

"Today is a day you will always remember - the greatest in anyone's life. You'll start off the day just two people in love and end it as husband and wife. It's a brand new beginning, the start of a journey, with moments to cherish and treasure. And although there'll be times you both disagree, these will surely be outweighed by pleasure. You'll have heard many words of advice in the past, when the secrets of marriage were spoken, but now you know that the answers lie hidden inside, where the bond of true love lies unbroken." "So live happy forever as lovers and friends, it's the dawn of a new life for you, as you stand there together with love in your eyes from the moment you whisper, "I do." And with luck, all your hopes, and your dreams can be real, may success find its way to your hearts. Tomorrow can bring you the greatest of joys, but today is the day it all starts." Susan spoke, Chris and Adam were just gazing into one another's eyes. They were so happy.

"Chris and Adam as a collection of words, this ceremony would count for little, were it not for the love and commitment you have pledged to one another. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last a lifetime. Having witnessed your vows for marriage with all who are assembled here, and by the authority vested in me, I announce with great joy that you are husband and husband." Susan said. "You may now kiss" she said. Chris smiled and pulled Adam closer and kissed him softly and deeply. "It gives me great pleasure to present to you, for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mr. Chris and Adam Jericho." Susan said, they were now married.

Everyone went over to them and hugged them and wished them all the best. "Let's eat" Shawn said, everyone smiled and went into a small room where the small reception would be taking place. "Can I say a few words?" John asked, Adam and Chris sat there and John stood up. "I just want to say that I am so happy for you Addy, who would have thought that meeting Chris would bring you here, to your wedding day it's so surreal. You've always dreamed of the husband, the kids, the dog and the white picket fence and you have it." John said. "I am so happy for you. You've made one hell of a life for yourself and I am proud to call you not only my best friend but my brother from another father." John said. "To Chris and Adam!" he toasted. "Chris and Adam!" everyone echoed, Adam got up and hugged John tight. "I love you Jay." He said, John smiled. "I love you too Addy." John said, he wiped his eyes. "Cake time!" Adam called out, everyone went over to where the cake was it was a half vanilla half chocolate 2 tiered white fondant cake with sugar roses decorating it.

Adam and Chris took the knife and they cut the first slice. "Don't you dare shove that in my face" Adam warned Chris , Chris laughed and fed him some cake nicely, Adam did the same, they served up the cake and they all sat down eating together. John finished his cake and went over to the bar. "What can I get you?" the bartender asked. "An iced tea thanks." John said, he smiled and made the drink and handed it to John. John smiled and turned around and looked at everyone eating, chatting, laughing and dancing. "John." He heard that growly voice he knew so well. He turned and saw Randy with a younger man. "Randy." John said. "This is Cody." Randy said John nodded and held his hand out Cody looked up at Randy for permission and Randy nodded. They shook hands. "Go to the table pet." Randy said and Cody did so, John shook his head.

"How have you been?" Randy asked. "Good, busy and all that." John said. "With what?" Randy asked. "School and work. I got a job at a local publishing company." John said. "Wow cool." Randy said, John smiled. "Yeah it is." John said. "How have you been?" John asked. "Really good, business is well and I have Cody now." Randy said. "Right, Cody." John said. "What's that meant to mean?" Randy asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Excuse me." John said. Randy sighed and he grabbed John's arm and led him to the hallway. He pushed John against the wall and looked at him. "What Orton?" John asked, Randy sighed. "Fuck I've missed your brattiness and attitude." Randy said, John laughed. "I thought those were the things you didn't like about me?" John asked. "Yeah but fuck Cena. You turn me on." Randy said, John nodded. "Wouldn't Cody be a little annoyed to hear that?" John asked. "He's too good. He does everything I want, he never back chats, he does everything." Randy said. "Isn't that what you wanted Randy?" John asked.

"Yeah but he's not you, none of them are." Randy said. "Fuck, how many do you have?" John asked. "Three, Cody, Justin and Drew." Randy said John shook his head. "You need help Randy, seriously." John told him. "No what I need is you John. But you won't admit to me or yourself that you've missed me, missed what I can do to you" Randy growled. John sighed. He went to walk away but Randy grabbed his hand. "Admit it!" he exclaimed getting right in John's face. "Fuck! Fine Orton, I miss you so fucking much it hurts. OK, I miss everything you could do to me, you're my everything and I realise that I made a huge mistake leaving you, are you fucking happy now?" John asked. "Just leave me alone, seeing you hurts me more." John said walking away. Randy sighed.

He didn't know what to do. He really didn't. He chased after John and dragged him to the dance floor. "Come home with me" Randy said. "And what have a five way with you and your three bitches, no thanks. I'd rather use my hand." John said, "I'll drop them. I don't want them John. I want you. Please" Randy said, John looked at him. "Please baby, I know you want me too, I know you need me. There's something missing in your life and that something is me being your dom." Randy said, John looked at him. "Fine. I'll admit that I wish I was in Cody's shoes right now, I wish I was yours. I miss you Randy and I want you to take me home." John said, Randy smiled at him he leaned down and kissed John deeply. "Let me get rid of Cody and we can go." Randy said, John nodded and smiled. Randy went and kicked Cody to the curb before grabbing John's hand and leading him out of the hotel and into his car that was waiting for him. They got in and the driver drove them the ten minutes to Randy's house.

They got there and headed inside, they walked in and John was shocked to see two men kneeling naked before Randy. "Go to the bedroom baby." Randy said kissing John. John nodded and went to the bedroom and waited on Randy, he heard yelling then two slaps and then the front door slamming. Randy walked into the bedroom and saw John sitting on the bed. "They were upset, but I love you." Randy said, John nodded and smiled. Randy held out his hand and John took it. "I have something for us to use tonight." Randy said, John nodded and smiled, they headed into Randy's "Play Room" they got there and Randy undressed to his underwear as did John. Randy pressed a button on his wall and a leather and chain swing fell from the ceiling in front of the mirror covered wall at the far end of the room.

"Can we use this tonight baby?" Randy asked, John looked at him and at the swing and nodded. "Yes Sir.." John said, Randy smiled at him, he was so excited. John dropped to his knees and pulled away Randy's underwear, Randy let him, knowing if he snapped John could run, John pulled Randy's cock free from its confines and he slid it past his lips and into his mouth. John bobbed his head up and down as he sucked Randy nice and deep. Randy moaned. "Yeah baby just like that." Randy said, John groaned around Randy's cock and Randy bucked forward sending his cock further into John's mouth. "Enough." Randy said, John pulled away and licked his lips. "Stand up." Randy said, John did so and Randy pulled him closer and kissed him hard. "Bend over." Randy said, John grabbed hold of the swing and he bent over, Randy smiled and he ripped off John's underwear. He went over to the wall and grabbed his RKO paddle and he ran it over John's back and ass. John shivered with fear and excitement. "Remember the safe word?" Randy asked. "Yes Sir.." John said, Randy smiled at him. He pulled back and smacked John hard on the ass with the paddle. The paddle leaving Randy's initials in its wake.

John groaned and gripped onto the chains tight. It hurt but he knew there was much more to come. "Count. You get ten smacks." Randy said, this was punishment to John for leaving him, he was glad John was taking them. SMACK "1" SMACK "2" SMACK "3" SMACK "4" SMACK "5" SMACK "6" SMACK "7" SMACK "8" SMACK "9" SMACK "10" John said. Randy smiled and got on his knees and kissed over John's bright red ass. "Good boy baby, you handled that so well. I am so proud of you." Randy said softly. "Turn around." He said, John turned around and Randy saw the tears falling from John's eyes, he leaned in and kissed them away, he lifted John up and laid him in the swing, he cuffed his legs and wrists to the swing and leaned down and kissed John. He went over to the wall and grabbed a stainless steel cock ring for John and put it on him. "I'll let you cum when you earn it." He said, John nodded. Randy grabbed a small stool and sat down in between John's spread legs. "Have you been with anyone since me?" Randy asked he was scared of the answer. John looked at him. "No Sir.." John said. "Really?" Randy asked surprised. "You're all I wanted Sir.." John said Randy smiled and he leaned down and kissed John. "Good boy." He said he grabbed the lube and poured it over his hand and then over John's crack, he now knew how much prep John would need to feel OK. Randy spread John's cheeks and licked over his hole and slowly inserted his middle finger into John. John groaned as he was breached. "You're OK, I am not going to hurt you baby." Randy said, John nodded and relaxed his hole around Randy's finger. Randy moved his finger in and out of John stretching him.

He pulled out his finger and went back in with two and resumed the stretching, "Fuck!" John cried out as Randy hit his prostate dead on. "That it baby? that's the spot you want me to fuck you?" Randy asked. "Yes Sir. Please Sir. Fuck me I want you to." John said, Randy smirked. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, John nodded. "Always ready for you Sir.." John said, Randy smiled, he poured some lube onto his hard cock and he leaned down and kissed John again. He lined himself up at John's entrance and he slowly pushed inside of John inch by inch slowly. John gasped and cried out in pain as Randy's girth breached him for the first time in months. He forgot how big Randy was.

"Calm down baby its OK." Randy said, John nodded and calmed down. Randy smiled and he pulled out of John before pushing himself back in. "Oh shit baby, I forgot how tight you were. You feel so good." Randy moaned as he picked up his pace. John arched his back as best he could as Randy thrusted in and out of him. "Yes Sir. Fuck me right there." John screamed out loudly. Randy smirked and continued fucking John right how he liked it, hitting John's spot dead on. "You're mine now John, forever. You can't leave me again." Randy said. "Never Sir.. I want you forever….Please claim me as your own." John told him, submitting fully over to Randy. Randy smiled brightly, finally John submitted to him freely and wholey. Randy reached down and he took off John's cock ring. "Cum." He said, John didn't take long and he came shooting his load everywhere, Randy was a few strokes behind him and he came hard into John. John moaned feeling Randy's cum inisde of him, he had missed it so much. Randy leaned down and kissed John lazily before pulling out and setting John free from his cuffs. He helped John stand and he picked him up and carried him bridal style into their bedroom. He laid John down and grabbed a cloth and cleaned him up.

Randy slid into bed behind John and held him close. "I missed you so much." Randy said, John smiled. "Me too Sir…I missed you so much." John said. "Call me Randy." Randy said, John smiled and held Randy closer. "You won't leave again will you?" Randy asked. "Never," John told him, he was in this for the long hall now. "I have something for you." Randy said, John nodded and looked at him tiredly. Randy reached into his bedside table and grabbed the red box and he put it in front of John and opened it, John gasped when he saw what was inside. Inside was a $15,000 GIA 1.37 Carat D / VVS2 Princess Cut Diamond Engagement Ring in Platinum. It was the ring Randy told John about when they were just friends, the ring that was his and Chris' grandmother's the ring Chris will flip over when he knows John has it and not Adam. "I love you and being away from you was hell for me, I want to be with you forever, I want to live together, build a home together, have kids together. Will you marry me?" Randy asked. John sniffled and wiped the tears. "Yes Randy I will." John said, Randy smiled and kissed him passionately which started round two of their reuniting.

They both couldn't wait to spend their lives together they couldn't. "I have something I need to tell you." John said, Randy looked at him. "OK, what is it baby?" Randy asked, John sighed. He didn't know how to tell Randy. "I'm pregnant." John said, Randy was shocked. "What?….How?" Randy asked. "The last time we were together was three months ago. A month after I left I found out. I was scared and alone, I couldn't do it. I went to take care of it." John said. "Abortion? You killed my child?" Randy asked angry. "No Randy, no. I was going to but I changed my mind. Since then I've been dealing with this alone." John said, Randy couldn't believe it. "Were you ever going to tell me?" Randy asked. "Eventually. But I saw you tonight with Cody and I knew I couldn't let my child be around other people like that." John said. Randy nodded.

"I understand why you kept it a secret John. I love you. I can't wait to have this child with you." Randy said, John smiled at him, he was glad Randy was OK with the news, he was scared that Randy wouldn't like it. But things were looking up for the couple, they really were.

**THE END**

**(Please don't worry there will be a short sequel to follow.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


End file.
